My Love For You
by besajoy
Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun menyesali perbuatannya yang telah membuat sahabatnya sendiri menderita walaupun secara tidak sengaja, mampukah ia meraih kesempatan untuk bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya itu? / Sequel of A Gift to You / CHAPTERED / KyuMin / Warning: GS
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Love for You (sequel of A Gift to You)

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The casts belong to God and this story is mine.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, a bit family LOL

Rating: T

Cast:

\- Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin.

\- Supported Cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun menyesali perbuatannya yang telah membuat sahabatnya sendiri menderita walaupun secara tidak sengaja, mampukah ia meraih kesempatan untuk bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya itu?

Warning: GS a.k.a Gender Switch. This changes uke's gender to girl.

If you don't like genderswitch fanfiction, go away. Thank you.

Clue: jangan mikir kejauhan, alurnya sederhana kok. Cuma emang dasar authornya aja yang gak bisa bikin FF pendek.

Alurnya pake alur maju mundur cantik yah jadi bacanya mesti diperhatiin baik-baik

Dan authornya baper gara-gara nulis FF ginian, jadi maklumin yah kalau bahasanya lebay dan menjijikkan.

—o0o—

 _10 years ago… The last time we meet…_

" _Ah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Kyu."_

" _Hanya kau saja yang boleh tahu isi kado itu."_

" _Di mana pun nanti kau kuliah, kau harus sukses di sana."_

" _Kau harus hadir di pernikahanku nanti."_

" _Tolong jangan pernah melupakanku ya Kyu. Aku mohon, jangan lupakan aku…."_

 _Time flies so fast… But my love for you is still the same. It's even more deep and deep…_

 _I know this is my fault… My fatal fault… It's been so long since you gave me that love letter. It made me realised that you are the best person that I ever meet in my life…_

 _Has it been so late to give my love for you?_

—o0o—

Sebuah cangkir berisi kopi yang jumlahnya tinggal setengah serta seonggok laptop hitam menemani waktu sore Kyuhyun di balkon apartemennya. Kedua mata elangnya menatap layar laptop yang menyala dengan rasa terperangah yang tak kunjung hilang sejak tiga puluh detik yang lalu, saat dia membuka salah satu surat yang masuk ke dalam e-mailnya. Padahal tadi ia berniat untuk merelakskan diri sejenak usai menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor pada laptop itu dengan membuka e-mail dan mengecek isinya. Akan tetapi ketika ia menemukan surat itu dan membuka isinya, sepertinya niat itu langsung enyah begitu saja. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Ada reuni SMA dua minggu lagi.

 _Reuni SMA… Reuni SMA…_

Kyuhyun mengambil cangkir kopi yang tergeletak di atas meja yang juga menjadi tempat bertumpu laptopnya, kemudian meminum isinya lagi untuk mengurangi kadar ketegangannya. Hasrat untuk menghadiri reuni itu seketika membuncah di benaknya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan pula ia sadar akan kedudukannya yang begitu penting di kantornya, yaitu sebagai pemilik kantor itu sendiri. Ia menghela napas.

Bisakah?

Bukankah seorang bos memiliki hak untuk mengatur jadwal sesuka hati?

Kepalanya menggeleng keras. Tidak. Ia bukan orang yang mau berbuat seenaknya tanpa pikir panjang.

 _Tapi bahkan kau dulu bertindak seenaknya dengan mempermainkan hati seorang wanita sesukamu tanpa pikir panjang, Cho Kyuhyun…_

Raganya tersentak begitu suara hatinya berbisik. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit di ulu hati yang kembali memerih.

 _Lee Sungmin…_

Memori yang ada di pikirannya kembali membuka bayang-bayang tentang isi surat itu. Seberapa lama wanita itu mencintainya. Dan itu sukses membuat kedua manik matanya mendadak terasa panas.

" _Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menyimpan rahasia itu. Aku tahu aku kurang ajar. Bahkan aku sudah memiliki rasa ini jauh sebelum kita menjadi sahabat. Bahkan ketika kita masih menjadi bocah, atau tepatnya ketika kita masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar."_

Kyuhyun berusaha mendinginkan kedua matanya yang panas itu dan berhasil. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa ia menjadi begitu cengeng dan sensitif layaknya banci sejak surat itu mendarat padanya, walaupun ia sendiri tahu bahwa penyebab terbesarnya adalah karena ia menyadari bahwa ia begitu bodoh. Sangat bodoh hingga ia baru sadar bahwa wanita itu begitu berharga. Sudah bertahun-tahun wanita itu menemani hidupnya, merupakan waktu yang paling terlama dibandingkan dengan teman-teman wanitanya yang lain, dengan sifat lembut yang dimiliki oleh wanita itu namun tahan akan sifat dan sikap dirinya terhadap wanita itu, yang ia sadar sudah sering menggores hati lembutnya itu.

Lalu ia tersadar bahwa kesempatan emas sudah datang kepadanya untuk bisa bertemu dengannya. Wanita spesialnya. Hatinya seakan berteriak bahwa ia harus mengambil kesempatan itu atau kesempatan tidak pernah datang lagi. Sekali pun seandainya ternyata masih ada kesempatan lagi apabila ia tidak mengambilnya kali ini, tapi tetap saja rasa rindunya sudah meluap-luap akan wanita yang sangat disayanginya itu dan ia harus menuntaskannya.

Pada akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk bersikap egois kali ini dengan mengabaikan pekerjaannya untuk menghadiri reuni itu. Ia harus bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Cairan kopi dalam cangkir yang tinggal sedikit itu Kyuhyun minum hingga hanya tersisa ampasnya saja. Lumayan berefek juga untuk menenangkan sejenak hatinya. Jemari telunjuk tangan kanannya lalu menari di atas _trackpad_ laptopnya untuk menggeser tanda panah pada layar laptop dan menutup e-mail yang tadi ia baca. Ia pun menutup akun e-mail dan berikutnya menutup jendela internet _google chrome_ di dalam layar laptopnya itu. Terpampang di sana foto _wallpaper_ laptopnya. Foto yang diambil ketika jam pelajaran kosong, _self-camera_ -nya bersama Sungmin di mana ia merangkul Sungmin yang berada di samping kanan dan Sungmin tersenyum lebar sehingga menampakan deret gigi putihnya yang rapi sementara ia sendiri hanya tersenyum biasa. Manis sekali wanita itu, membuat hatinya selalu menghangat melihatnya.

Akan tetapi, di saat yang bersamaan pula ia selalu teringat akan kebodohannya yang baru menyadari bahwa wanita itu begitu cantik, imut, dan manis ketika mereka berdua telah berpisah jauh. Ketika ia tidak bisa lagi melihat sosok wanita mungil namun memiliki segala kelebihan itu, entah itu dari segi fisik, otak, maupun kepribadian—oh dan jangan lupakan kesetiaannya.

Ia harus memiliki Sungmin sebelum hati wanita itu pindah kepada orang lain, begitu pula dengan sosoknya yang pindah ke hati orang lain.

Namun tiba-tiba saja hatinya menjadi berkabut. Bagaimana jika dua hal terkutuk itu telanjur terjadi? Karena ia tahu bahwa pria-pria di benua Eropa sana mempunyai potensi besar untuk memikat hati para wanita dalam segi apa pun, entah itu dari segi fisik, materi, kepintaran, maupun sikap.

Tapi ia segera menggelengkan kepala begitu mengingat suatu fakta. Sungmin sudah mencintainya sejak sangat lama—catat, SANGAT—dan itu menggambarkan betapa setia wanita itu. Walaupun ia sudah menyakiti hati Sungmin sedemikian banyaknya tapi ia tetap setia berada di hati wanita itu. Walaupun ia masih ingat bahwa di surat itu Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia masih berusaha untuk menyingkirkannya dari hatinya, namun entah mengapa ia yakin bahwa sampai sekarang wanita itu masih mencintainya.

" _Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasa ini bisa tumbuh. Aku juga sudah mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasaku yang sudah di luar batas persahabatan ini bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun aku berusaha, tapi belum berhasil juga. Tapi tenang saja, aku masih berusaha sampai sekarang. Jadi, abaikan saja rahasiaku yang satu ini. Anggap saja rahasia ini tidak pernah ada, seperti yang kautahu selama ini."_

Karena Sungmin pun sudah mencoba melakukan hal itu selama bertahun-tahun namun belum berhasil juga. Seperti yang tertulis di surat itu pula.

Hatinya kembali terasa nyeri yang berakibat suhu pada kedua matanya mulai meningkat kembali. Lagi-lagi perasaannya begitu sensitif. Ia tahu betul bahwa penyebab dari hal itu adalah karena rasa penyesalan atas dirinya sendiri. Selama ini ia hanya bisa merasa sedih sekali karena tim bola kesayangannya kalah dalam pertandingan, bahkan ketika orang tuanya dipanggil ke sekolah atas tindakan criminal yang ia lakukan, ia hanya merasa bersalah. Ketika ia putus dengan mantan terindahnya pun ia tidak pernah sampai ingin menangis seperti ini. Akan tetapi sekarang wanita itu mampu meluluhkan hatinya yang sekeras baja itu sehingga ia menjadi lembek seperti ini.

" _Tolong jangan pernah melupakanku ya Kyu. Aku mohon, jangan lupakan aku…"_

Permintaan Sungmin di saat-saat terakhir mereka berpisah sebelum masa kuliah mereka dimulai pun sampai saat ini masih setia bergaung di otaknya. Bahkan pikirannya masih segar untuk mengingat bagaimana Sungmin meraih kedua tangannya dan mengenggamnya dengan sedikit getaran seolah wanita itu benar-benar takut kehilangannya dan bagaimana kedua mata _foxy_ -nya berkaca-kaca seolah ingin menangis padahal sinar matanya itu jarang terlihat sedih. Rasanya Kyuhyun merasa bertambah sedih karena membuat Sungmin berpikiran negatif tentang dirinya sehingga wanita itu menjadi begitu rapuh. Padahal walaupun mereka sempat menjauh selama beberapa periode dan walaupun setelah mereka pisah negara Kyuhyun tidak pernah menghubungi wanita itu lagi lewat e-mail walaupun akun e-mailnya itu sering ia buka, namun fakta membuktikan bahwa ia tidak melupakan wanita itu sampai saat ini. Bahkan sosok itu sekarang sudah tertancap keras di pikiran serta hatinya.

Helaan napas yang keluar dari hidung mancung Kyuhyun merupakan pertanda bahwa ia sudah mengakhiri galau sesaatnya dan ia memutuskan untuk mematikan laptop itu. Kemudian sembari menenteng laptop di tangan kirinya serta satu cangkir yang berisi ampas kopi itu di tangan kanannya, ia beranjak dari kursi dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang memang memiliki satu pintu dengan balkon apartemennya. Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati meja kerja—yang sebenarnya sangat jarang dipakai untuk kerja mengingat ia lebih suka mengetik berbagai keperluan kerjanya di bangku balkon yang tadi—dan menaruh laptop itu di atasnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan cangkir yang kotor itu di wastafel. Ia melirik sejenak ke arah wastafel itu dan ternyata sudah ada beberapa peralatan makan yang sudah kotor. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk mencuci semuanya. Memang ia hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini karena dulu apartemen ini dekat dengan kampusnya sementara rumah kedua orangtuanya cukup jauh dari sini beserta tempat kuliahnya itu dan ia pun merasa begitu sendirian, walaupun kadangkala suka ada teman-teman yang hilir mudik ke dalam apartemennya.

Ia merasa tidak sesendiri ini dulu saat masih ada Sungmin yang menemaninya.

Ah Sungmin…

Memang mereka berdua hanya duduk bersebelahan selama setahun dalam pertemanan mereka yang lamanya delapan tahun dan persahabatan mereka yang berlangsung selama dua tahun itu, yaitu pada saat kelas dua belas. Namun, ia merasa benar-benar kehilangan Sungmin sekarang.

Ia jadi teringat bagaimana pertemuan mereka dulu saat masih bocah-bocahnya.

Dari saat sekolah dasar. Saat ia baru pindah ke sekolah Sungmin ketika ia menginjak bangku kelas dua. Saat ia mengetahui bahwa Sungmin merupakan murid yang terpintar pada saat itu dan ia berusaha mengalahkannya namun gagal lalu pada akhirnya mereka menjadi _rival_ sampai mereka lulus pada jenjang pendidikan itu. Namun justru status itulah yang mendekatkan mereka karena mereka jadi berinteraksi lebih sering.

o

o

 _On the first period…_

o

o

Hari itu merupakan hari di mana rapor sekolah akan diserahkan kepada orang tua masing-masing murid di sekolah agar bisa dilihat bagaimana perkembangan anak mereka selama di sekolah. Suasana di sekolah Kyuhyun sudah begitu ramai ketika ia bersama sang ibunda datang untuk mengambil rapor. Tak dapat dimungkiri bahwa ia merasa begitu gugup saat ini. Sebagai anak yang baru beberapa bulan menjadi murid di sekolah ini dan tergolong lebih baru daripada murid yang lain karena ia baru masuk saat kelas dua semester awal, tentu ia ingin tahu ia mendapat peringkat berapa di sekolah barunya ini. Di sekolahnya yang terdahulu, ia menjadi murid terpintar. Semoga saja di tempat ini pun begitu.

Ternyata di depan kelas teman-temannya sudah banyak yang datang juga mengikuti orang tua mereka ke sekolah, baik sesama maupun lawan jenis. Sementara ibunya masuk kelas, Kyuhyun bergabung bersama mereka untuk bermain sembari menunggu sang ibu keluar membawa rapor miliknya.

Setelah bermenit-menit berlalu, akhirnya sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Kyuhyun datang juga. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri sang ibu.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Bu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Raut wajah sang ibu menunjukkan aura yang tidak mengenakkan. "Ternyata di sini kau mendapat peringkat dua. Turun," ucap beliau sembari menghela napas kecewa. Membuat Kyuhyun tertular melihatnya. "Maafkan aku…," ucapnya sedih.

Menangkap reaksi sang anak yang menurut ibu Kyuhyun begitu menggemaskan membuat beliau tak kuasa untuk menghibur sang anak. "Jangan sedih. Kyunnie masih kelas dua. Tapi lain kali belajarnya harus lebih semangat lagi," ucap beliau seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuk kepala anaknya. Bocah kecil beliau itu memang cerdas termasuk dalam menangkap situasi bahwa beliau begitu kecewa dan ia pun juga cerdas dalam bereaksi sehingga ia ikut kecewa, tidak hanya dari segi akademis.

"Siapa peringkat satunya, Bu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah misteri melintas di kepala Kyuhyun yang membuat ia ingin memecahkannya. Orang yang membuat predikat si pemegang ranking satu miliknya itu hangus.

"Dia perempuan, Kyu. Mungil sekali, tapi dia pintar. Namanya Sungmin. Tadi ibu sempat bertemu ibunya dan anak itu dikenalkan kepada ibu. Mana ya orangnya," perkataan ibu Kyuhyun terhenti karena beliau segera mempekerjakan kedua mata beliau untuk menemukan sosok yang ia maksud.

Begitu kedua indera pendengaran Kyuhyun menangkap nama seorang teman kelasnya itu disebut-sebut, ia membelalakan mata karena terkejut. Ia tahu Sungmin karena selama beradaptasi di lingkungan sekolah ia berusaha untuk menghafal nama semua teman-teman kelas dan ia berhasil. Kemudian kedua matanya ikut mencari orang itu dan dengan cepat ia temukan. Perempuan itu sedang duduk di samping koridor sekolah dengan kalem bersama dengan beberapa teman-teman di samping kanannya berhubung ia duduk di pojok kiri, di sekitar lingkungan ia bermain tadi juga, sehingga mukanya terlihat cukup jelas. Memang mungil dan imut, bahkan menurut Kyuhyun lebih imut dibanding teman-teman perempuannya yang lain. "Yang itu, Bu. Di sebelah sana," sahut Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk ke arah Sungmin nun jauh di sana.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu orangnya, Kyu?" tanya sang ibu seraya memandang Kyuhyun dengan terkejut. Rupanya anaknya itu cepat beradaptasi. Mungkin karena faktor jenis kelamin juga.

"Dia itu teman kelasku, tentu saja aku tahu," jawab Kyuhyun jengah. Ibunya ini menanyakan hal yang menurut ia tidak penting.

"Ternyata kau sudah mengenali teman-teman kelasmu dengan baik, ya. Perkembangan yang bagus," sang ibu melontarkan komentar beliau seraya tersenyum senang. Lalu tiba-tiba beliau melihat ada bocah laki-laki lain sedang berlari ke arah beliau dan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya itu teman Kyuhyun.

"Hei, Kyu!" ucap bocah laki-laki itu seraya menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, membuat yang ditepuk merasakan rangsangan itu dengan terkejut sehingga refleks ia menghadap ke asal suara itu. "Bagaimana rapormu?" tanya anak itu.

"Lumayan," jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum meski sedikit dipaksakan karena sejujurnya hatinya masih mendung karena peringkatnya turun.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" tanya ibu Kyuhyun dengan nada sehalus mungkin kepada bocah yang sudah bisa teridentifikasi statusnya dengan Kyuhyun sebagai apa.

"Eh, ibu…," sapa bocah yang tadi dilempari pertanyaan ringan oleh ibu Kyuhyun. Ia lalu mencium tangan beliau. "Saya Choi Siwon, panggil saja saya Siwon. Saya teman kelasnya Kyuhyun, Bu. Hehehe…," bocah yang ternyata memiliki nama panggilan Siwon itu barulah menjawab pertanyaan yang barusan, seraya cengengesan khas anak-anak.

"Oh…," ibu Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dugaan beliau benar. "Dapat ranking tidak?" tanya beliau dengan nada yang senada seperti saat beliau melempar pertanyaan yang pertama tadi pada teman anaknya itu, agar tidak menyinggung perasaannya.

"Dapat, Bu. Peringkat delapan, hehehe," jawab Siwon yang juga kembali mencengirkan gigi. "Kyuhyun sendiri dapat tidak, Bu?" tanyanya balik.

"Dapat. Puji Tuhan peringkat dua," jawab ibu Kyuhyun seraya memamerkan cengiran cantik ala beliau. Meski beliau merasakan sedikit kesedihan karena sang anak tidak mampu mempertahankan peringkat yang didapatnya dulu, namun beliau tetap merasa bersyukur melihat perkembangan kecerdasan anaknya masih cukup bagus di usia yang masih sangat muda.

"Waaah! Selamat, Kyu!" ucap Siwon yang senang mengetahui temannya mendapat ranking yang bagus. "Terima kasih, Won," balas Kyuhyun yang ikut senang karena mendapat ucapan selamat dari teman sesama jenisnya itu.

"Ayo, Kyu, main," ajak Siwon seraya menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau main dulu atau pulang, Kyu?" tanya ibu Kyuhyun pada sang anak.

"Main!" seru Kyuhyun senang. Mendapat tawaran bagus seperti itu tentu saja ia memilih untuk melakukan kegiatan yang ia sukai lebih dulu.

"Ya sudah. Ibu pulang dulu. SMS kalau sudah selesai. Ibu akan menjemputmu," ujar sang ibu seraya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala jagoan kecilnya itu.

"Baik, Bu!" seru Kyuhyun mengiyakan. "Ayo, Won," lanjutnya seraya menoleh ke arah Siwon seakan sudah menyerahkan diri kepadanya untuk dibawa. Mereka berdua lantas pergi meninggalkan ibu Kyuhyun ke arah kerumunan teman-teman kelasnya.

"Teman teman! Anak baru kelas kita ini dapat peringkat dua, _lho_!" mulut ember Siwon beraksi, meneriakkan kabar mengenai teman yang dibawanya itu kepada yang lain, sehingga membuat yang merasa mempunyai ciri-ciri yang tersebut itu terkejut dan risih. "Siwon! Apa-apaan kau—"

"Wah, cieee!"

"Selamat, Kyu!"

"Selamat!"

"Cie selamat ya!

Kyuhyun yang mendapat sorakan pujian serta ucapan selamat dari teman-teman yang lain pada akhirnya tidak dapat menampikkan rasa tersanjungnya. "Hahaha. Terima kasih ya, teman-teman," ucap ia seraya terkekeh.

"Selamat ya, Kyuhyun," tanpa disangka ternyata sang peringkat satu yaitu Sungmin rela untuk berdiri dan memberanikan diri untuk memajukan tangan kanannya sebagai ajakan untuk berjabat tangan seraya tersenyum tulus, membuat Kyuhyun terperanjat. "Terima kasih, Sungmin. Kau juga," balas Kyuhyun seraya meraih tangan Sungmin dan membalas senyumnya. Mereka pun berjabat tangan untuk sesaat.

"Nah, Kyu. Itu dia si peringkat satunya. Sainganmu. Anak berotak alien yang mendapat peringkat satu dari kelas satu," ujar Siwon sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, Won. Aku juga masih belajar," ucap Sungmin yang merasa tidak enak karena mendengar kalimat yang menurut ia kurang enak untuk didengar di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Memang benar ternyata. Ucapan Siwon itu membuat Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa perempuan mungil berwajah imut itu mempunyai otak yang membahayakan sehingga bisa membuat prestasinya turun dan ia pun harus waspada.

o

o

 _End._

o

o

Bagaimana sikap Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun yang tidak sungkan menyalaminya saat memberi ucapan selamat padahal dia berada di posisi yang lebih baik membuat Kyuhyun cukup terkesan sehingga ia masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang. Padahal dulu ia tidak pernah mengingat masa-masa ketika masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar itu, namun setelah surat itu datang, entah mengapa memori lamanya itu kembali terbuka, bersamaan dengan memorinya yang lain. Bahkan ketika kegiatan mencuci piring yang ia lakukan sudah selesai dan tinggal membersihkan wastafel, memori itu masih terus berputar. Ia teringat bahwa dulu ia sempat sungkan bergaul dengan Sungmin karena sifat dia yang berbeda dengan sifatnya. Sedari dulu ia adalah perempuan yang lugu dan kalem, berbeda dengan dirinya yang tengil dan beringas. Hanya di depan orangtua ia bisa bersikap lugu dan kalem, bahkan di hadapan kakaknya ia tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu. Akan tetapi semenjak ia mengunjungi rumah Sungmin untuk melihat Sungjin—adik lelakinya—bersama sang ibu, ia jadi tahu ternyata ada sifat Sungmin yang mirip dengannya.

o

o

 _Next time when…_

o

o

Kyuhyun kecil terheran-heran ketika mendapati sang ibu sedang memoleskan bedak pada wajah cantik beliau dan berpakaian sudah rapi. "Ibu mau ke mana?" tanyanya seraya mem- _pause_ permainan yang ia mainkan pada PSP miliknya.

"Ibu mau ke rumah Sungmin teman kamu itu. Ibunya baru saja melahirkan dan baru balik ke rumah," tutur sang Ibu seraya menoleh ke arah bocah kecil beliau yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar beliau. "Ayo ikut nak. Siap-siap dulu sana," titah beliau.

"Malas, ah. Di sini saja," balas Kyuhyun seraya pergi ke ruang tamu kemudian tiduran santai di kursi sofa dan meneruskan permainan di PSP hitamnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Hei kamu ini," ucap ibunya dengan volume suara yang keras. "Ikut saja, adik barunya itu laki-laki. Kamu tidak mau melihatnya, Kyu?" tanya beliau lagi, berusaha membujuk.

"Ah, ibu!" gerutu Kyuhyun yang malah menggulingkan tubuhnya menghadap senderan kursi sofa dan masih asik bergelut dengan benda elektronik kesayangannya itu.

"Kyu, kak Ahra sebentar lagi pulang. Kalau kamu tidak berantem dengannya selama ibu pergi ibu tidak apa-apa kamu di sini," ucap sang ibu yang sudah berada di ruang tamu dan memandangi anaknya dengan rasa harap yang masih tersisa akan keikutsertaannya.

Seketika Kyuhyun termenung.

Ahra, sang kakak perempuan yang memiliki selisih usia delapan tahun dibanding dirinya sebentar lagi akan pulang dari kegiatan ekstrakurikulernya di SMA. Bisa dipastikan hidupnya di rumah tidak akan tentram apabila sang kakak sudah berada di rumah bersamanya. PSP kesayangannya itu bisa dengan semena-mena direbut oleh sang kakak. Apalagi tanpa kehadiran sang ibu, habislah ia.

"Ah, baiklah baiklah," Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah. Usai mem- _pause_ kembali _game_ , ia lalu duduk di sofa dan menghadap kepada sang Ibu yang ternyata sudah rapi dengan pakaian kemeja lengan panjang warna krem serta celana bahan panjang warna coklat tua. Beliau pun sudah menenteng parsel berisi buah-buahan yang entah dari mana itu datangnya. "Tapi izinkan aku membawa ini," pintanya seraya menunjukkan PSP yang ia pegang.

"Baiklah. Ayo," ajak sang Ibu. Mereka berdua lantas melesat menuju rumah Sungmin dengan menggunakan mobil. Untung saja Kyuhyun sudah mandi tadi.

o

o

o

o

Bahkan hingga ia selesai membersihkan wastafel dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kamarnya kembali, pikirannya masih melayang ke mana-mana. Beruntunglah lobus oksipitalis otaknya masih bisa mengontrol indera penglihatannya untuk tetap bisa melihat ke arah jalan sehingga ia tidak tertabrak walaupun pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh nostalgia semasa dulu.

Bahkan hingga sekarang ia yang baru memasuki kamar dan dihadapkan oleh jendela kamar yang masih terbuka dan minta sekali untuk ditutup, memori semasa dulu masih terus terputar.

o

o

 _Flashback again…_

o

o

Dua mata _onyx_ Kyuhyun memperhatikan tampak luar rumah Sungmin dengan saksama. Rupanya rumah Sungmin tidak sebesar rumahnya, walaupun sama-sama berlantai dua. Begitu pula halaman rumah. Namun keadaan rumah ini tetap terlihat asri. Ia bersama sang ibu segera berjalan menuju ke depan pintu lalu sang Ibu bersiap untuk menekan bel rumah Sungmin.

Seorang bocah kecil berwajah oriental dengan bermata _foxy_ bulat serta berambut lurus panjang yang digerai muncul usai pintu rumah terbuka. "Eh tante, eh Kyuhyun. Mari masuk," ucapnya ramah seraya memberi jalan bagi kedua tamunya untuk masuk.

"Terima kasih, Sungmin," balas ibunda Kyuhyun dengan hangat. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Tante, Kyuhyun, duduk dulu. Biar Sungmin siapkan minum," ucap Sungmin seraya menunjuk kursi sofa ruang tamu rumah dengan setengah membungkuk sopan.

"Eh, tidak usah, Sungmin," larang ibunda Kyuhyun seraya duduk pada kursi yang disediakan. "Tante hanya ingin melihat ibumu dan adik kecilmu itu," lanjut beliau seraya menaruh parsel yang ia bawa di atas meja tamu besar yang berada di depan beliau.

"Eh?" Sungmin mengerjap-erjapkan mata lucu. "Sungmin bilang mama Sungmin dulu ya, tante," ucapnya. Dalam sekejap ia pun menghilang dari mereka.

"Lucu ya anak itu," ujar ibu Kyuhyun seraya menatap ke arah jalur Sungmin pada saat berjalan pergi beberapa detik yang lalu dengan senyum kagum. "Baru kelas tiga SD tapi ia sudah tahu bagaimana caranya menerima tamu dengan sopan. Pakai acara menawar minum segala, memangnya anak sebesar itu bisa membuatnya?" gumam beliau.

"Ya kalau membuat teh saja bisalah, Bu," balas Kyuhyun ringan seraya menyalakan kembali PSP dan bersender santai di kursi sofa. "Begitu saja mudah. Pasti diajarilah bagaimana cara menerima tamu seperti itu."

"Kamu lihat bagaimana cara dia menerima tamu tadi, bukan?" tanya sang ibu pada anaknya yang masih asik dengan PSP. "Kamu juga harus bisa mempraktikkannya nanti di rumah ya, Kyu," titah beliau.

"Hm," balas Kyuhyun malas tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin muncul kembali. "Ayo, tante. Sungmin antar ke kamar mama di atas. Mama sedang mengurus _dede_ bayi," ucapnya di depan ibunda Kyuhyun dengan senyum imutnya. Ibu Kyuhyun pun berdiri lalu mengikuti ke mana Sungmin pergi seraya membawa parsel yang dibawa beliau. Kyuhyun sendiri tetap bertahan di tempatnya.

"Kyu, kau tidak ikut ibumu ke dalam?" tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun usai mengantar sang ibu dari orang yang ia tanya itu ke kamar ibunya.

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun dengan tak acuh.

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata melihat PSP yang dimainkan Kyuhyun. Ia paham mengapa bocah laki-laki itu tidak mau berpindah tempat. Ia hanya merasa tidak enak meninggalkan tamunya itu di lantai bawah. "Ayolah, sebentar saja. Adik bayiku itu lucu, _lho_. Laki-laki. Ayo…," ajak Sungmin seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun tetap bergeming.

"Ih, Kyuhyun… Ayo ke atas... Kau bisa memainkan PSP itu di sana," Sungmin mulai memaksa. Ia terus menambah kekuatannya untuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar ia bergerak.

"Huh! Iya, iya," pada akhirnya Kyuhyun merasa terganggu juga. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memberhentikan sebentar keberlangsungan jalan _game_ pada PSP dan membiarkan tangan Sungmin menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawa raganya untuk pergi ke lantai atas.

o

o

o

o

Tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan Kyuhyun serasa mendadak kaku untuk menggerakan gorden terakhir jendela yang akan ditutup saat membayangkan kejadian itu. Kejadian di mana Sungmin berani memegang tangannya untuk yang pertama kali, yang bahkan ia belum pernah menyentuh perempuan itu sekali pun. Mengingat hal itu Kyuhyun merasa malu sendiri. Ia menepis rasa malu itu dengan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutup gorden.

Bahkan sampai se- _detail_ itu…

o

o

 _Flashback again…_

o

o

Sungmin benar-benar menggeret Kyuhyun sampai ke kamar sang mama. Di dalam sana sudah ada ibu Kyuhyun bersama ibunya yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

"Eh, ada Kyuhyun. Halo…," sapa mama dari Sungmin dengan ramah.

"Eh, tante," balas Kyuhyun dengan kikuk karena tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Paras ibu Sungmin benar-benar mirip seperti anaknya. Kemudian mata Kyuhyun berpindah pada seorang bayi yang sedang digendong beliau, yang membuat ia tergerak untuk mendekatinya.

"Wah lucu sekali…," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mencubit pelan pipi adik Sungmin. Ia merasa begitu gemas saat melihat wajah gembul adik bayi itu berikut dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang berkilau indah seperti berlian dan juga pipinya yang sangat tembem.

"Hahaha. Kubilang juga apa," ucap Sungmin seraya terkekeh di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin punya adik itu, Bu," ujar ibunda Sungmin pada ibunya Kyuhyun.

"Alah. Mengurus Kyuhyun dan Ahra saja sudah susah," celetuk ibunda Kyuhyun seraya menatap lawan bicara beliau.

"Siapa namanya, tante?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu yang masih gemas memandangi adik bayinya Sungmin.

"Namanya Lee Sungjin," jawab ibu Sungmin seraya menatap anak barunya itu juga.

"Hai Sungjin. Ucu ucu ucu," Kyuhyun masih asik bermain dengan wajah gembul Sungjin, seakan sudah terhipnotis akan lucunya bayi itu. Ia pun semakin terhipnotis ketika melihat sang bayi tersenyum lebar padanya.

Sungmin mulai merasakan bahwa alarm merah di kepala ia berbunyi "Hei, jangan ganggu adikku, Kyu," larangnya seraya menarik lengan atas Kyuhyun sebelah kiri.

"Habis, adikmu itu lucu sekali, Min. Menggemaskan," tutur Kyuhyun yang mulai memegangi tangan kecil Sungjin yang terbungkus sarung.

"Ih Kyuhyun ayo keluaaar," Sungmin kembali memberi perintah secara paksa, seraya menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan lebih keras.

"Ah kau ini. Pemaksa sekali," sepertinya Kyuhyun harus mengalah. Ada ibunya pula yang sedang mengawasinya. Bisa gawat nanti urusannya kalau sampai ketika ia dan sang ibu sudah kembali ke rumah beliau memarahinya karena bersikap memalukan di depan umum.

Karena menganggap bahwa Kyuhyun sudah punya kemauan untuk menuruti perintahnya, Sungmin melepas kaitan tangannya pada lengan Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar. Rupanya benar, Kyuhyun pun mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Duduk di situ dan main sepuasnya sambil menunggu ibumu selesai berbicara dengan ibuku," titah Sungmin sembari menunjuk ke arah sofa ruang keluarga pada Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan mengikutinya. Dengan acuh tak acuh Kyuhyun pun bergerak menuju sofa yang Sungmin tunjuk dan duduk di sana. _Game_ yang ia _pause_ pun di- _play_ -nya lagi.

Beberapa saat setelah bermain PSP lagi, Kyuhyun tak kunjung mendapati Sungmin beranjak dari ruang keluarga itu dan terus memandanginya di depan. "Apa lagi, hah?!" tanyanya yang mulai merasa risih akan anak perempuan itu. Sudah cukup ia digalaki sedari tadi dan sekarang ia harus balik menggalaki.

"Ih, galak sekali. Aku _'kan_ hanya ingin lihat," Sungmin bersungut-sungut di tempatnya. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut lucu.

"Kau juga tidak akan mengerti _game_ yang seperti ini," ucap Kyuhyun yang masih asik berkutat dengan PSP-nya tanpa sudi melihat ke arah perempuan itu.

Namun perempuan itu justru duduk di sebelahnya. "Siapa bilang? Itu PSP, bukan?" tanyanya seraya menatap PSP hitam yang sedang dimainkan itu.

"Iya," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Sejujurnya ia mengutuki posisi anak perempuan itu yang bukannya menjauh tapi justru mendekat.

"Kalau aku adanya _game boy_. Tetangga sebelah yang punya PSP. Biasanya aku suka meminjamnya," tutur Sungmin seraya terus memandangi benda kesayangan Kyuhyun itu dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun barulah sudi menoleh ke arah Sungmin ketika baru mengetahui sebuah fakta yang belum ia ketahui sebelumnya. "Kau punya _game boy_? Sungguh?" tanyanya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Apa benar anak perempuan yang genius macam Sungmin ini punya alat _game_ semacam itu?

"Sungguh. Memangnya kenapa?" Sungmin menjawab sekaligus bertanya balik dengan heran, seolah-olah memiliki _game boy_ adalah suatu kesalahan. "Makanya aku ingin tahu kau main apa," lanjutnya yang kembali menatap PSP itu usai menatap sang pemilik.

"The Sims 2," jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. "Aku kira kerjamu hanya belajar dan belajar saja. Bukannya _game boy_ itu untuk laki-laki?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Tangannya masih terus mengutak-atik tombol-tombol PSP.

"Enak saja. Aku bahkan tidak pernah belajar. Belajarnya di sekolah saja," tutur Sungmin dengan polos. "Dan semua teman-temanku di kompleks ini punya _game boy_ , bukan cuma laki-laki tapi perempuan juga. Setiap hari kami semua bermain bersama di rumah salah seorang tetanggaku. Beberapa orang punya PS dan kadang-kadang aku dan teman-temanku bergantian mengunjungi rumah-rumah temanku yang memiliki PS. Ada juga yang punya PSP dan bahkan Nintendo DS, dan kadang-kadang ada saat di mana kami semua bergantian meminjam kedua alat itu dari temanku. Jadi kerjaku di rumah, ya hanya main," lanjutnya.

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun kaget ketika tahu bahwa Sungmin ternyata tidak selugu yang ia kira. Anak perempuan mungil ini ternyata merupakan seorang _gamer_ juga, sama seperti ia. Padahal di sekolah dia begitu kalem dan selalu terlihat serius.

"Aku mengerti itu bagaimana cara main The Sims 2. Bisakah aku meminjamnya sebentar?" pinta Sungmin. Ia kemudian mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan kanan Kyuhyun dan memasang muka memohon. "Ayolah…," bujuknya seraya mengapit lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aduh kau ini," ucap Kyuhyun pasrah. Lagi-lagi ia dipaksa seperti ini. "Punyaku namanya Jack. Tadi baru saja aku belikan kompor baru yang lebih elite. Sekarang dia sedang lapar. Sebentar, ke rumah dulu ini Jacknya," tuturnya seraya mengutak-atik sebentar barulah beberapa saat kemudian ia baru menyerahkan PSP kepada Sungmin. "Ini."

"Terima kasih, Kyu," ucap Sungmin seraya menyambut hangat PSP yang telah diberikan oleh sang pemilik. Jari-jemarinya pun mulai menekan tombol-tombol PSP untuk mengatur permainan di dalamnya.

"Tapi—serius itu kau tidak pernah belajar?" tanya Kyuhyun, masih ragu-ragu.

"Kalau dipaksa belajar ya aku terpaksa belajar," jawab Sungmin ringan. "Tapi aku tidak pernah belajar secara mandiri. Sebetulnya aku ini pemalas sekali. Apalagi teman-teman kompleks ini tukang main semua, ya sudah, aku tertular."

Ternyata sifat Sungmin diam-diam ada kemiripan dengannya. Ia tidak menyangka.

o

o

 _End._

o

o

Hingga tak terasa Kyuhyun sudah selesai menyikat gigi di dekat wastafel dalam kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tidurnya. Ia menatap bayangan dirinya yang tegak, maya, dan sama besar yang terpantul pada cermin datar yang berada di depannya. Menatap wajah tampannya yang sudah semakin menua. Namun pikirannya akan berbagai kenangan bersama orang yang dicintainya itu seperti tak termakan oleh waktu. Bagai disimpan dalam lemari kokoh yang walaupun sudah usang namun tetap tersimpan dengan utuh. Hal itu semakin menyesakkan dada mengingat ia begitu bodoh. Ia begitu bodoh sehingga ia terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa wanita yang terbaik baginya selain ibu dan kakak perempuannya adalah Sungmin, wanita yang entah masih di Inggris atau sudah melalang buana entah ke mana.

Sudah cukup. Ia harus menghentikan jalan pikirannya yang sedari tadi terus berjalan mundur ke masa yang sudah lampau sekali itu, sebelum berjalan lebih jauh lagi dan semakin membuat ia tersiksa.

Kyuhyun lantas melanjutkan aktivitas selanjutnya dengan kesadaran yang sudah kembali utuh. Ia mencuci tangan dan kakinya pada keran kamar mandi yang tersedia, kemudian keluar dan mendekati ranjang tempat tidur untuk merebahkan di sana. Setelah merasakan empuknya _spring bed_ , ia pun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah lemari kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur serta sebuah lampu tidur yang berada di atasnya. Arah pandangnya tertubruk ke arah sebuah figura yang berlindung di bawah lampu tidur yang menyala itu. Terpampang di sana foto di mana Sungmin beserta sang ibu berfoto bersama sang kakak serta ibunda layaknya seperti satu keluarga. Foto yang dibidik oleh ia sendiri ketika Sungmin beserta sang ibu sedang mengunjungi rumahnya semasa SMA dalam rangka acara tatap mata antar sesama ibu.

Tanpa sadar ia mengukir senyum. Ia tidak menyangka berawal dari hubungan antara dirinya dan Sungmin yang menjadi _rival_ semasa sekolah dasar berujung pada lekatnya hubungan antara keluarga mereka. Gadis yang pada akhirnya benar-benar menjadi sahabatnya di masa remaja itu benar-benar menemani hidupnya sedari kecil. Seolah-olah saling membantu membangun hidup mereka satu sama lain meski lewat suatu persaingan.

o

o

 _When the ride was on fire…_

o

o

Pada saat kelas empat sekolah dasar, ada sebuah tradisi khas yang hanya dilakukan pada kelas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada dari dua kelas yang ada, yaitu melakukan kegiatan mencongak matematika pada pagi hari sebelum kegiatan belajar mengajar dimulai. Usai berdoa, semua murid yang ada di kelas itu pasti segera menyiapkan sebuah buku tulis kecil yang dipakai untuk mencongak. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian kegiatan tersebut sudah dimulai. Setiap sepuluh soal, biasanya kegiatan mencongak berhenti sejenak untuk menghitung skor sementara, dan biasanya kegiatan mencongak berlangsung selama sepuluh sesi.

"Dua belas dikali lima belas."

"Sebelas kali tiga belas."

"Dua puluh satu dikali sebelas."

"Tiga puluh lima dikali dua puluh dua."

Sang guru membacakan soal perkalian satu per satu hingga sepuluh soal pertama habis. Beliau membacakan soal-soal tersebut dengan cepat dan hanya memberi sedikit jeda per soal untuk memberi waktu bagi anak murid mengerjakan soal itu. Usai melakukan kegiatan sesi pertama, beliau menghentikan sejenak kegiatan selama dua menit dan pada saat itulah kelas mendadak ricuh meributkan skor masing-masing.

Dengan kepala yang sudah berasap padahal baru sesi pertama kegiatan berlangsung, Kyuhyun menghitung skor awal. Ia merasa kurang puas karena ia masih belum menjawab banyak. Ia pun penasaran berapa skor yang didapatkan oleh saingannya yang duduk dua tingkat di serong kanan depannya. "Sungmin, kau dapat berapa?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menengok dengan cepat. "Sembilan, kau?" jawab sekaligus tanyanya balik.

"Aish! Delapan," jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang masih belum mampu membalap si peringkat satu itu.

"Hahaha. Semangat!" seru Sungmin seraya mempersembahkan sebuah cengiran manis kepada Kyuhyun, sebelum ia berbalik kembali ke arah depan.

Sesi berikutnya kembali dimulai. Kali ini Kyuhyun dapat mengerjakan soal lebih baik dari pada yang tadi. Ia pun kembali memanggil Sungmin dengan pertanyaan serupa seperti tadi. "Sungmin, sekarang skormu berapa?"

"Delapan," jawab Sungmin yang tampak kecewa. "Kau?"

"Sembilan!" seru Kyuhyun puas. Akhirnya ia bisa melampaui sang saingan.

Namun Sungmin justru ingin terkekeh. "Hahaha. Terbalik sekarang."

Sesi berikutnya dimulai lagi. Setelah beberapa sesi terlewati akhirnya panas juga mesin otak para murid yang mengikuti kegiatan mencongak ini, termasuk Kyuhyun. Ia merasa puas ketika mengetahui dirinya dapat mengerjakan soal dengan maksimal.

"Kyu, skormu berapa?" kini giliran Sungmin yang menoleh ke belakang dan bertanya kepada Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Sepuluh!" jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum lebar. "Kau?" tanyanya balik.

"Sama!" dan rupanya Sungmin pun mendapat skor sempurna. Tanpa mereka duga mereka pun terkekeh secara bersamaan atas kedudukan mereka yang sama kali ini.

o

o

 _End._

o

o

Dulunya dianggap sebagai sebuah kenangan picisan, namun sekarang bahkan kenangan picisan itu dianggap sebagai sebuah gula yang manis dicicip.

Sekarang tugas oa adalah bertemu kembali dengan orang yang sudah membuat gula-gula kenangan itu menempel di otaknya.

Ah, sudahlah. Kelopak matanya sudah meronta-ronta ingin segera menutup bola mata Kyuhyun sekarang juga. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun pun menarik tali lampu tidur untuk mematikan lampu dan akhirnya ia pun menarik selimut dan bersiap untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

o

o

 _Something kinda crazy…_

o

o

"Sungmin! Kau sudah selesai mengerjakannya?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari berkutat dengan buku dengan kening yang sudah berkerut. "Bantu aku, tolong!" serunya kemudian. Ia benar-benar pusing mengerjakan soal matematika kelas lima ini. Memang kebetulan sekali ia sedang mendapat sial pada pelajaran yang biasanya ia sukai ini. Ada sebuah soal yang sedari tadi ia selalu salah mengerjakannya sehingga ia harus bolak-balik ke meja guru untuk memeriksa jawaban dari soal tersebut namun tak kunjung benar.

"Aish kau ini! Kerjakan sendiri!" seru Sungmin yang baru saja duduk di kursinya yang berada di depan Kyuhyun usai memeriksa pengerjaan soalnya dan ternyata sudah benar semua. "Bukankah kau pintar huh?!" lanjutnya seraya mendekatkan posisi kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun untuk melihat buku yang sedang dicoret-coret oleh sang pemilik.

"Ayolah, Min. Sekali saja. Lama-lama aku bisa gila mengerjakan dua soal ini," seloroh Kyuhyun yang sudah putus asa. Otaknya sudah terasa seperti terbakar bara api.

Lama-lama Sungmin kasihan juga melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berkeringat seperti itu hanya karena matematika. Apalagi biasanya laki-laki itu tidak seperti ini. "Sini, coba kulihat," ucap ia seraya berpindah ke samping Kyuhyun yang memang kebetulan kosong namun tasnya masih ada itu—entah kemana perginya orangnya. Ia mengambil buku tulis matematika Kyuhyun dan melihat cara pengerjaan lelaki itu dengan teliti. "Aish. Pantas saja kau salah. Kau sudah salah dari sini. Dari awal. Bukan seperti ini caranya," ucap ia seraya memandang ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa?! Bantu aku, Sungmin. Tolong…," pinta Kyuhyun yang berusaha membentuk _puppy eye_ s pada matanya namun gagal. Namun justu hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin sebagai orang yang melihatnya merasa bahwa hal itu merupakan suatu pemandangan yang lucu dan hatinya pun luluh juga. Tidak ada salahnya membantu teman kalau bukan sedang di waktu ulangan. "Baiklah. Seperti ini caranya," Sungmin kemudian mengambil sebuah pensil yang berdekatan dengan tempat di mana bolpoin yang sedari tadi digunakan Kyuhyun untuk menulis itu tergeletak. Ia pun menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun seraya menulis cara pemecahan jawaban soal matematika dengan saksama serta mengawasi perhatian Kyuhyun tetap terfokus pada buku tulisnya.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Sungmin seraya tersenyum setelah selesai mengerjakan soal. Mirip sekali dengan cara guru aslinya mendidik.

"Oh iya! Terima kasih, Sungmin!" jawab Kyuhyun girang. Ia pun tersenyum lebih lebar kepada Sungmin.

"Hahaha, sama-sama," Sungmin tak kuasa terkikik melihat Kyuhyun yang merasa terbantu karenanya. Kyuhyun kemudian menghapus coret-coretan Sungmin dan menulis ulang caranya dengan menggunakan bolpoin.

"Sana, kumpulkan dulu, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran matematika selesai," suruh Sungmin begitu ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah selesai mengerjakan soal.

"Oh iya," Kyuhyun pun segera melesat kembali ke meja guru setelah Sungmin memberi jalan dengan berdiri sejenak dari kursi yang ia tempati. Begitu pula saat Kyuhyun kembali ke tempatnya, Sungmin memberi jalan kembali. "Bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin ketika ia berdiri dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Benar!" jawab Kyuhyun seraya berseru senang. "Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali," lanjut ia seraya mencubit pipi tembem Sungmin gemas.

"Aw! Sakit, Kyu!" gerutu Sungmin seraya mengelus-elus pipi yang dicubit oleh tangan iseng Kyuhyun dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha. Sering-sering ya bantu aku seperti tadi," pinta Kyuhyun seraya terkekeh.

"Heh! Maunya!" Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun beranjak pergi ke tempat duduknya untuk duduk kembali. "Ampun, nona."

o

o

 _And then…_

o

o

Hari itu merupakan hari di mana kertas jawaban ulangan yang beberapa hari yang lalu diisi oleh para murid itu dibagikan oleh sang guru di kelas, dengan nilai-nilai yang tercantum di sana. Seluruh murid yang berada di dalam ruangan itu pun merasa deg-degan dan penasaran akan nilai mereka, termasuk Kyuhyun yang memiliki predikat terpintar kedua di kelas—dan tidak pernah turun ataupun naik sampai sejauh ini. Perhatiannya teralihkan sejenak ke arah Sungmin yang tepat memunggunginya. Semoga saja ia bisa mengalahkan bocah perempuan mungil namun berotak encer itu kali ini.

Tiba saatnya di mana hasil ulangan dibagikan. Satu per satu murid mulai disebut namanya oleh sang guru. Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang menunggu namanya dipanggil. Dan ternyata nama Sungminlah yang dipanggil lebih dulu meski secara urut absen posisi Kyuhyun berada di atasnya. Rasa ingin tahu Kyuhyun mendadak membumbung tinggi begitu melihat Sungmin sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan membawa selembar ulangan yang sudah dipastikan dimiliki oleh Sungmin.

"Dapat berapa nilaimu, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan segera.

Sungmin mengatur posisi badan agar bisa menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun dan kemudian duduk di bangkunya. "95."

Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata sejenak. Lagi-lagi bocah kecil yang satu ini menunjukkan kebolehannya, membuat ia semakin ingin nilainya lebih tinggi setidaknya hanya satu digit. "Hah. Tidak mencapai seratus," ucap ia dengan nada meremehkan seraya memasang senyum miringnya. Kyuhyun tidak mau terlihat kalah di depan perempuan yang satu ini.

Bibir Sungmin mengerucut lucu pertanda kekecewaannya. "Jangan seenaknya bicara kau! Kau bisa atau tidak?!"

"Kita lihat saja," ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia merasa sedikit pesimis mengingat selama ini ia jarang sekali mengalahkan Sungmin dalam segi nilai. Namun, jarang bukan berarti tidak pernah. Masih ada peluang untuk ia agar bisa melampaui hasil yang diperoleh Sungmin.

Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun kini sama-sama mengarahkan tatapan mereka ke arah guru mereka, menunggu saat di mana nama Kyuhyun dipanggil, tanpa mengubah posisi tubuh mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya waktu itu datang, Kyuhyun beranjak dari bangkunya dengan perasaan gugup yang besar.

Begitu Kyuhyun mengambil kertas ulangannya dan melihat nilai yang ia peroleh, hati Kyuhyun senang bukan main. Ia melangkahkan kaki kembali ke bangkunya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat daripada tadi, sebagai efek akan rasa senangnya yang membumbung tinggi.

"Berapa nilaimu?" tanya Sungmin begitu Kyuhyun sudah berada di dekat bangkunya dan terus berjalan menuju tujuannya.

"98!" seru Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum lebar ke arah Sungmin. "Aku berhasil mengalahkan si peringkat satu kali ini," lanjut ia dengan bersenandung, sembari duduk di bangkunya. Ia tahu Sungmin begitu kecewa dan ia puas sekali melihatnya.

o

o

 _But at the random time…_

o

o

"Kyu, kau putus lagi?"

Kyuhyun mendadak mendapat sebuah pertanyaan dari seseorang yang berada di depannya usai ia menyelesaikan proses menguap. Ia menatap orang yang melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut, dan ia memergoki Sungmin sedang melempar pandangan ingin tahu ke arahnya sebagai sang pelaku pelempar pertanyaan. Lalu Kyuhyun menatap sejenak tempat duduk sebelahnya dan juga sebelah Sungmin. Rupanya teman-temannya yang duduk di sana sudah pergi entah ke mana. Cepat sekali hilangnya padahal sang guru baru saja keluar beberapa saat yang lalu. Pantas saja Sungmin berani bertanya hal yang bersifat pribadi seperti itu.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Kyuhyun balik dengan sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya masalah percintaannya ini belum ia ceritakan langsung padanya.

"Hahaha. Tahulah," jawab Sungmin seraya terkekeh seolah menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang remeh. Seperti ia tidak tahu saja fakta bahwa gosip akan menyebar cepat kalau pelaku penyebar gosip itu adalah perempuan. "Kenapa putus?" tanya ia kemudian, penasaran.

"Bosan," jawab Kyuhyun ringan.

"Bo-san," ulang Sungmin dengan intonasi yang lebih ditekan. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau berpacaran dengannya, huh?" tanyanya yang tidak habis pikir akan otak anak yang satu ini. Ia pintar dalam berbagai hal kecuali masalah percintaan ini.

"Kau sendiri kapan punya pacar?" Kyuhyun malah menimpali. Ia terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin yang terakhir.

"Belum waktunya, Kyu," jawab Sungmin seraya menggeleng dengan senyum. "Dari pada kau. Masih SD sudah koleksi mantan. Mau jadi apa kau kalau sudah dewasa nanti?" ia berusaha menimpal balik Kyuhyun.

"Terserah akulah," jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Dari pada kau. Kalau kau berpacaran dengan buku terus, lalu kapan kau bisa berpacaran dengan manusia sungguhan? Mau jadi apa kau kalau sudah dewasa nanti? Perawan tua?" ia justru menimpal balik lagi dengan kata-kata yang sengaja ia pertajam.

Hal itu berakibatkan pada sebuah pukulan yang mendarat di badannya. "Heh! Sembarangan kau bicara!" seru Sungmin usai memukul Kyuhyun dengan tempat pensil Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di atas meja tempat duduknya.

o

o

 _End._

o

o

Seketika kedua mata Kyuhyun kembali melek ketika memori itu terputar di pikirannya.

Ia baru saja teringat kalau ia pernah mengatakan kata-kata yang pasti terdengar menyakitkan untuk didengar oleh orang yang mencintainya.

Tiba-tiba saja hatinya berdenyut perih. Sangat perih. Hingga ia tak mampu untuk menahan setetes air mata yang jatuh padahal ia sudah memejamkan mata kembali untuk menahannya.

Ia takut kalau ternyata kalimat menyakitkan itu terus-menerus terngiang di benak Sungmin hingga ia dewasa.

Betapa kejamnya ia pada wanita itu. Wanita itu sedari dulu terus berusaha untuk menguatkan hatinya walaupun terluka karena ia. Akan tetapi dengan tega ia terus saja menggoreskan luka pada hatinya itu. Luka yang tergores berkali-kali wajarnya membuat kulit menjadi terasa sangat perih bahkan sampai bernanah, begitu pula dengan hati. Akan tetapi bahkan menjelang perpisahan mereka sepulang dari ulang tahunnya selepas kelulusan SMA wanita itu masih sanggup menahan tangis. Betapa kuatnya wanita itu berjuang atas dirinya. Kini saatnya ia yang harus berjuang sampai ia mendapatkan wanita itu.

Sudah setengah jalan ia lewati. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia berhasil menaruh hatinya pada Sungmin sejak surat itu mendarat padanya. Kini ia harus berusaha untuk benar-benar mendapatkan wanita itu sampai seutuhnya. Ia benar-benar berdoa, berharap semoga Tuhan benar-benar menakdirkan ia untuk bisa bersama dengan wanita itu selamanya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2A

Title: My Love for You (sequel of A Gift to You)

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The casts belong to God and this story is mine.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, a bit family LOL

Rating: T

Cast:

\- Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin.

\- Supported Cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun menyesali perbuatannya yang telah membuat sahabatnya sendiri menderita walaupun secara tidak sengaja, mampukah ia meraih kesempatan untuk bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya itu?

Warning: GS a.k.a Gender Switch. This changes uke's gender to girl.

If you don't like genderswitch fanfiction, go away. Thank you.

Clue: jangan mikir kejauhan, alurnya sederhana kok. Cuma emang dasar authornya aja yang gak bisa bikin FF pendek.

Alurnya pake alur maju mundur cantik yah jadi bacanya mesti diperhatiin baik-baik

Dan authornya baper gara-gara nulis FF ginian, jadi maklumin yah kalau bahasanya lebay dan menjijikkan.

—o0o—

Sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam berhenti di depan gerbang pintu masuk sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas yang berpagar besi dengan dicat warna coklat itu. Sang sopir menatap tulisan _banner_ yang terpasang di bagian atas gerbang pagar itu. " _Welcome to the reunion of 37_ _th_ _generation_." Setelah ia membunyikan klakson mobil yang membuat gerbang pagar terbuka, ia beserta mobilnya pun memasuki kawasan lingkungan sekolah.

Sang sopir mobil membuka jendela dan mengambil sebuah amplop dari laci mobil. "Hai Kangin. Jadi satpam dadakan kau rupanya," sapa ia kepada salah seorang teman seangkatannya semasa dia bersekolah di tempat ini dengan menyelipkan sebuah candaan. Ia kemudian menyerahkan amplop yang ia ambil pada teman yang ternyata bernama Kangin itu.

"Hai pak bos. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang," balas Kangin seraya mengambil amplop. Ia lalu merobek amplop dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah undangan reuni yang sebelumnya disebar lewat e-mail kepada seluruh siswa seangkatan, yang memang diharuskan untuk dicetak supaya bisa diserahkan saat reuni nanti. "Bersenang-senanglah di dalam, Kyuhyun."

"Kau tidak ikut ke dalam?" tanya sang sopir yang ternyata merupakan direktur besar, Kyuhyun.

"Nanti saat acara sudah berjalan setengah jam kemudian, baru aku akan masuk," jawab Kangin. "Masuk sana."

"Terima kasih, pak satpam," balas Kyuhyun seraya menutup kembali jendela mobil. Ia sempat mendengar Kangin berteriak "Hei!" namun ia tak begitu peduli dengan itu. Yang penting sekarang ia harus segera memakirkan mobilnya ini.

Usai menempatkan mobil pada salah satu area parkir dan meletakkannya di sana, Kyuhyun lantas berjalan keluar menuju aula sekolah, tempat di mana reuni angkatan diadakan. Namun sebelum itu, ia berniat untuk berkeliling terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun memandangi gedung Sekolah Menengah Atas tempat ia dulu bersekolah dari atas sampai bawah. Entah mengapa hanya perasaannya saja atau memang gedung ini didandan menjadi tampak lebih elite. Namun persetan dengan penampilan, yang jelas fakta yang menurut ia penting dari sekolah ini adalah—di sinilah kenangan antara dirinya dan Sungmin terukir paling indah dibandingkan dengan masa-masa lainnya.

o

o

 _Start again from the beginning…_

o

o

Masa-masa ketika awal memasuki sebuah ekstrakurikuler pada masa orientasi sekolah memang masa-masa di mana gairah masih membumbung tinggi, termasuk Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk anteng dengan wajah cerahnya menyambut ekstrakurikuler yang baru akan ia jalani, yaitu Karya Ilmiah Remaja.

Pertemuan pertama baru saja dimulai. Kyuhyun terperanjat begitu mengetahui bahwa ternyata banyak juga yang datang ke ruangan ini. Bahkan barisan keempat tempat ia duduk sekarang sudah hampir terisi penuh, tinggal bangku di sebelahnya saja yang masih kosong. Padahal ketika ia datang barisan masih terisi setengahnya.

Ketika kakak-kakak KIR sedang menjelaskan tentang pengenalan identitas ekskul, tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengetuk pintu. Kedua mata Kyuhyun membelalak saat tahu siapa yang datang. Sungmin, yang dari SD sampai SMP satu sekolah dengannya, kini satu sekolah lagi di SMA ini. Hebat.

Lebih hebatnya lagi Sungmin langsung berjalan ke arahnya begitu ia masuk. Mungkin karena matanya langsung hijau melihat bangku kosong yang tersedia. Namun tubuh mungilnya terhenti ketika kedua mata _foxy_ -nya bertubrukan dengan mata _onyx_ milik Kyuhyun. Ia tampak ragu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Hati Kyuhyun diam-diam mulai tertawa.

Kedua matanya terus mengawasi pergerakan Sungmin. Ia sempat melihat gadis itu berdialog jarak jauh dengan dua orang gadis lain yang merupakan temannya di depan sana. Sepertinya Sungmin ingin duduk dengan mereka. Namun jaraknya cukup jauh dan tidak ada tempat lagi untuk ia duduk.

"Untuk apa kau berdiri di situ? Duduk sini," Kyuhyun mencoba memberi perintah dengan nada yang ia usahakan sebisa mungkin hanya sampai terdengar di telinga Sungmin saja. Ia gemas sekali melihat gadis itu tampak seperti orang kebingungan.

Sungmin melempar pandangan kembali ke arahnya. Ia tampak bergeming sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tadi sudah menjelaskan apa saja?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Mudah sekali bagi Kyuhyun untuk bisa membaca kecanggungannya. Lucu sekali.

"Baru penjelasan mengenai KIR itu apa, berdiri sejak kapan, sudah," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Namun meski Kyuhyun sudah berusaha untuk mencairkan kecanggungannya, usaha ia tidaklah berhasil. Sungmin tidak angkat bicara lagi padanya sampai pertemuan selesai.

o

o

 _End._

o

o

Mengingat masa ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu di tempat ini mengundangnya untuk senyum-senyum sendiri. Gedung ini benar-benar membantu untuk mendekatkan mereka kembali setelah hubungan pertemanan mereka yang sudah tak pantas lagi disebut sebagai pertemanan karena jauhnya yang bagaikan komet dengan matahari semasa SMP.

Kedua matanya jadi tergerak untuk memandangi ruangan tempat di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu, yang terletak pada lantai dua serong kanan dari ia. Ruang kelas yang kadangkala memang menjadi tempat pertemuan ekskul. Ia penasaran bagaimana Sungmin mengingat masa di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu di sana—karena pasti Sungmin mengingatnya, ia yakin itu. Apalagi pada saat itu Sungmin dalam keadaan terlambat dan datang sendirian, ditambah lagi ia harus duduk di sebelahnya yang kala itu sedang renggang sekali hubungan antara mereka berdua. Ia pun menyadari bahwa di masa Sekolah Menengah Pertama baik dirinya maupun Sungmin sama-sama bergelut dalam dunia masing-masing dengan kepribadian yang saling bertolak belakang, sehingga walaupun mereka satu sekolah tetapi mereka tidak dekat, justru semakin jauh. Tidak ada kenangan manis di sana. Wajar saja jika gadis itu canggung sekali ketika mereka bertemu kembali di SMA.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun membuka tempat ponsel hitam yang menggantung pada ikat pinggang celananya dan mengambil sebuah iPhone abu-abu yang ada di dalamnya. Jemarinya menyentuh layar _touchscreen_ dan membuka aplikasi kamera yang ada di sana. Ia pun tergerak untuk memotret pemandangan sekolahnya yang terpampang di depan matanya agar dirinya tidak terlalu terlihat konyol saat ini—berdiri mematung dengan tatapan yang kosong seperti kerasukan setan.

Sekolahnya yang pernah menjadi tempatnya untuk menuntut ilmu ini berhasil diabadikan olehnya, termasuk ruangan yang tadi ia tatap. Kembali ia tatap ruangan itu usai membidik foto. Tanpa sadar ia menyungging sedikit senyum. Meski pertemuan pertama mereka di sana agak kurang mengenakkan, namun ruangan itu pun menjadi tempat bagi mereka untuk memulai kembali untuk merajut hubungan pertemanan mereka yang hampir sempat putus.

o

o

 _After long time separated…_

o

o

Kelopak mata kiri dan kanan Kyuhyun sedikit membuka ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang akan menjadi _partner_ -nya dalam proyek ekskul kali ini adalah Sungmin, setelah dipilih secara acak oleh kakak-kakak senior. Memang ketentuan dalam proyek kali ini adalah satu kelompok hanya berjumlah tiga orang, dengan satu orang yang diisi oleh kakak pendamping mereka. Kali ini ia tidak duduk sendiri, melainkan bersama salah seorang teman ekskul yang berjenis kelamin sama dengan dirinya, di barisan tengah-tengah.

"Wah, kau sekelompok dengan seorang perempuan, Kyu! Kau menang banyak!" ucap teman yang saat ini sedang duduk bersebelahan dengannya itu, seraya melihat ke arah papan tulis.

"Jangan berlebihan, Kangin. Dia itu memang satu sekolah denganku dari SD, SMP, bahkan sampai sekarang," balas Kyuhyun jengah. Menang banyak apanya, berlebihan sekali temannya itu menurutnya.

"Jadi dia itu teman lamamu? Bagus kalau begitu," ucap Kangin santai. "Hm," Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan dehaman singkat. Ia terlalu malas untuk membahas hal itu. Temannya itu tidak tahu saja betapa jauhnya mereka sekarang.

Setelah sang kakak senior menyuruh mereka untuk duduk bersama _partner_ mereka yang sudah ditentukan, para junior pun menurut. Kyuhyun merasa sedikit bersyukur karena ia sekelompok dengan orang yang sudah ia kenal, sehingga dengan cepat sang _partner_ sudah menghampirinya, dan ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari di mana sang _partner_ berada dengan bantuan _name tag_ yang memang disuruh dipakai saat ini.

"Hai," sapa Sungmin dengan sedikit senyuman ketika ia sudah berdiri di meja barisan Kyuhyun.

"Duduk," titah Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Sungmin pun mengangguk seolah memberi jawaban iya, lalu ia pun duduk di sana tanpa pikir panjang.

Ketika kakak senior ekskul menjelaskan lama periode proyek ini berjalan dan bagaimana jalannya proses proyek yang seharusnya serta bagaimana keuntungan apabila proyek ini berhasil, para junior pun memperhatikan dan mencatat dengan saksama, termasuk Kyuhyun meski mencatat dengan menggunakan ponsel dan Sungmin dengan menggunakan buku.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun dengan muka datar.

"Terserah," jawab Kyuhyun dengan acuh tak acuh. Sesungguhnya ia terlalu malas untuk berpikir keras mengenai proyek ekskul sekarang.

"Aku sempat terpikir suatu hal mengenai ide yang akan kita realisasikan dalam proyek ini tadi," ujar Sungmin yang tak mengubah ekspresinya.

"Ya sudah. Simpan saja dulu. Nanti didiskusikan kalau nanti sudah kumpul dengan kakak pembimbing kita," balas Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah datar. Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali tersenyum sedikit.

o

o

 _End._

o

o

Pandangannya meluncur ke lantai bawah, di bawah ruang kelas tadi. Lab biologi, tempat yang lebih sering dipakai untuk pertemuan ekskul karena di sana banyak alat yang bisa dipakai. Di sana pula ia menyusun proyek ekskulnya bersama Sungmin, membangun dan merealisasikan ide bersama-sama dengan dibantu oleh kakak senior pendamping. Masih tergambar jelas di otaknya bagaimana serunya perdebatan mereka, bagaimana kerasnya mereka menyatukan pikiran, dan bagaimana mereka pontang-panting mempersiapkan semuanya hingga terealisasi, dan bagaimana senyum ceria terpatri di wajah mereka berdua bersama kakak pendamping ketika semuanya sudah selesai sesuai rencana. Bagaimana mereka mulai dekat lagi tanpa mereka sadari.

Pandangannya kembali meluncur pada ruang kelas di atas itu. Ketika ia dan Sungmin mempresentasikan hasil kerja kelompok mereka di hadapan seluruh anggota ekskul serta para alumni, bagaimana tegangnya mereka, bagaimana puasnya mereka ketika presentasi mereka diapresiasi dengan meriah oleh banyak anggota. Ketika karya mereka berdua berhasil terpilih untuk dilombakan dalam ajang lomba Karya Ilmiah Remaja tingkat nasional. Ketika mereka berdua mengetahui bahwa ternyata mereka berhasil mengharumkan nama sekolah dengan prestasi yang sangat membanggakan, setelah dikabari oleh kakak senior mereka di tempat itu. Semua masih tergambar di kepalanya hingga saat ini.

o

o

 _When we reached our success together…_

o

o

Dua kaki Kyuhyun melangkah ke dalam ruang kelas yang menjadi tempat pertemuan ekskul diikuti oleh seorang teman lelakinya di belakang. Usai berjalan sampai ke barisan pertama tempat duduk, mereka pun berpisah. "Kyu, aku duduk di sana, ya!" ujar teman lelaki itu kepada salah seorang yang lain yaitu Kyuhyun.

"Oke," Kyuhyun pun mempersilakan temannya itu untuk pergi ke kelompok proyek dia, dan ia pun pergi ke tempat di mana _partner_ -nya itu duduk. Rupanya sang _partner_ sedang meringkuk di pojok barisan ketiga sendirian.

"Hai, nona. Sendirian saja," sapa Kyuhyun seraya duduk di samping sang _partner_. Orang yang disapanya itu hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecut.

"Hei, kau kenapa, Sungmin? Sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menatap wajah Sungmin— _partner_ -nya—yang lebih muram dari pada biasanya.

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin dengan singkat, sembari menatap ke arah depan kelas.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, berusaha untuk mengorek dari penyebab muramnya air muka Sungmin hari ini. Namun Sungmin hanya bergeming. Membuat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya semakin gemas. Ia pun menggeser posisi tempat duduknya sedikit agar bisa mendekat ke arah Sungmin. "Kau gugup?" terka ia pada akhirnya, yang berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

Gadis kecil di sebelah Kyuhyun itu tampak tertunduk, kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang. "Begitulah," selorohnya.

"Berdoa saja yang terbaik," ujar Kyuhyun seraya melembutkan suaranya. Ia pun menatap Sungmin dengan intens. "Kita sudah berusaha yang terbaik sampai sejauh ini. Kita sudah bisa maju sampai ke tingkat nasional itu pun sudah merupakan pencapaian yang bagus. Jadi kalau pun kita ternyata tidak menang, setidaknya kita sudah berusaha yang terbaik."

"Aku juga berusaha untuk berpikir demikian," ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang begitu lirih. "Tapi justru itu… Justru karena mengingat kita yang sudah bersusah payah untuk melakukan ini semua, aku…," ia tampak tak mampu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia lebih memilih untuk menutup mulut—mungkin menahan tangis.

Kyuhyun yang memahami bagaimana rasanya menjadi Sungmin tak sanggup untuk menahan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Sungmin. "Tenang. Aku pun merasakan demikian, tapi aku yakin Tuhan pasti memberikan yang terbaik untuk kita. Berdoa saja semoga yang terbaik adalah kita mendapatkan juara tingkat nasional," ucapnya masih dengan intonasi yang sama.

Terlihat Sungmin yang mengangguk kecil setelahnya. " _Amen_ ," ucapnya singkat. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Tatapan mereka bertemu. "Terima kasih, Kyu. Terima kasih sudah membantuku selama ini," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sama-sama," balas Kyuhyun seraya membalas senyum Sungmin dengan tulus. Mereka berdua lantas mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke depan kelas untuk menyimak pembicaraan yang diangkat oleh kakak-kakak senior KIR mereka.

"Mengenai lomba Karya Ilmiah Remaja tingkat nasional yang diikuti oleh kelompok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan kakak pembimbing mereka yaitu kak Leeteuk, saya sudah mendapatkan kabar," ucap sang juru bicara pertemuan ekskul kali ini. Sengaja digantung lebih dulu supaya memunculkan rasa penasaran bagi yang mendengarnya. Ternyata berhasil. Dua orang yang namanya disebut tadi apalagi. "Dan kabarnya adalah…," lanjutnya seraya mengedarkan mata ke seluruh penjuru ruang kelas dan memasang raut wajah serius. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahwa kegugupannya kian besar seiring dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin menguar pula. Ia pun yakin bahwa perempuan di sampingnya merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kalian menang juara pertama tingkat nasional! Selamat untuk kalian!" seru sang juru bicara dengan semangat. Dalam sekejap sorakan riuh serta tepuk tangan dari para anggota ekstrakurikuler yang mendengarnya membahana di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sementara itu Kyuhyun langsung memasang ekspresi terkejut dan tersenyum lepas.

"Kyuhyun! Kita menang! Huhuhu," Sungmin langsung membekap mulut dengan tangan kanannya dan tangis harunya langsung pecah. Sementara tangan kirinya langsung menggenggam erat tangan kiri Kyuhyun, seolah menularkan rasa bahagia pada pemuda itu.

"Iya. Simpan dulu air matamu. Yuk sekarang kita maju dan terima hadiahnya," ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengeringkan kedua mata Sungmin yang basah dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya membalas genggaman tangan Sungmin dengan tak kalah erat.

o

o

o

o

Rasanya terharu sendiri mengingat hal itu dalam otak Kyuhyun.

Hasrat Kyuhyun untuk melihat piala yang mereka raih atas kemenangan lomba itu mendadak membuncah. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki ke lemari piala yang ada di depan ruang _audio visual_ sekolah yang terletak pada tiga blok dari tempat ia berdiri tadi. Dengan mudah ia bisa menemukan piala mereka di sana. Masih tampak mengkilap dan tersimpan dengan rapi dan utuh, tidak ada kecacatan. Ia tidak menyangka dulu ia pernah mendapatkan piala besar tingkat nasional itu, bersama wanita yang dicintainya lagi.

o

o

 _Flashback again…_

o

o

Setelah air mata Sungmin berhasil terhapus dengan baik oleh Kyuhyun, mereka berdua beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan segera maju ke depan kelas bersama-sama. "Berhubung kalian pulang lebih dulu bersama Ibu Pembina ekskul sebelum pengumuman pemenang, jadi yang mengambil adalah kakak pembimbing kalian," ucap sang juru bicara acara selama perjalanan mereka ke depan kelas.

Setelah mereka berdua berdiri di hadapan para anggota ekskul yang lain, seorang wanita berambut coklat lurus sebahu dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah mendekati mereka sembari membawa piagam penghargaan, diikuti oleh sang juru bicara yang membantu membawakan piala dan medali. "Ini dia piagamnya. Selamat ya untuk kalian," ucap wanita tersebut seraya menyerahkan piagam kepada yang berhak.

"Terima kasih, kak Leeteuk," ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengambil piagam penghargaan dari orang yang merupakan kakak pembimbing mereka dengan senyum. Sungmin ikut memegang piagam itu dan mereka berdua melakukan foto bersama dua kali, dengan satu kali setelahnya bersama Leeteuk. Setelah itu Leeteuk meletakkan piagam itu di atas meja guru untuk sementara. Sang juru bicara menyerahkan medali pada Leeteuk yang kemudian dikalungkan pada Sungmin oleh ia. Piala pun diserahkan pula setelahnya kembali kepada Leeteuk dan diserahkan kembali pada Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua kembali berfoto bersama dengan posisi yang sama sebanyak dua kali pula dengan satu kali setelahnya bersama Leeteuk. Setelah itu piagam kembali diambil dan diserahkan kepada mereka berdua oleh Leeteuk. Dengan susah payah mereka mengatur posisi supaya piagam, medali, serta piala bisa kelihatan semua. Mereka berdua pun kembali mengambil sesi foto sebanyak dua kali juga dengan satu kali setelahnya lagi-lagi bersama Leeteuk.

"Sayang sekali Ibu Pembina kita tidak bisa hadir di tengah-tengah kita sekarang dan menyaksikan murid-murid ini menerima hadiah mereka atas kemenangan mereka pada ajang tingkat nasional. Namun beliau tetap bisa melihatnya lewat foto-foto mereka yang nanti akan diberikan kepada beliau," ucap sang juru bicara acara setelah sang pemenang melakukan sesi foto bersama. Setelah hadiah-hadiah itu diambil alih sementara oleh kakak-kakak senior ekskul, ia kembali angkat bicara. "Bagaimana perasaan kalian ketika mengetahui bahwa kalian mendapatkan sebuah prestasi yang membanggakan yaitu memenangkan lomba Karya Ilmiah Remaja tingkat nasional ini?" tanyanya di hadapan sang pemenang.

"Kau yang bicara," suruh Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan agar hanya Sungmin di sebelahnya saja yang mendengar. Sungmin pun mengangguk kecil.

"Yang jelas kami senang sekali bisa memenangkannya. Kami benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ternyata usaha kami bisa membuahkan hasil sebesar ini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, kepada Ibu Pembina yang tidak dapat hadir namun kami tetap berterima kasih kepada beliau yang telah membina ekskul ini dengan baik. Juga kepada kakak semua yang telah membimbing kami semua sebagai adik kakak dengan baik sehingga kami bisa merasakan manfaat dari mengikuti kegiatan ekskul ini, salah satunya ialah mengetahui tentang penelitian karya ilmiah dan bagaimana cara membuat dan merealisasikan karya ilmiah tersebut sehingga bisa bermanfaat, dan salah satu manfaatnya ialah bisa menang dalam lomba Karya Ilmiah Remaja tingkat nasional ini dan bisa mengharumkan nama sekolah juga. Terima kasih juga kepada teman-teman yang telah memberi semangat pada kami sehingga kami bisa lebih terdorong untuk melakukan proyek ilmiah kami ini. Dari pengalaman ini kami mendapatkan pengalaman yang berharga bahwa _we should be ready to fight if we want to reach our success. Thank you_ ," tutur Sungmin yang dihadiahi oleh tepuk tangan sekali lagi oleh para penonton yang menyaksikan, termasuk orang di samping Sungmin sendiri.

"Untuk Kyuhyun, apakah Anda ingin memberikan tanggapan?" tanya sang juru bicara kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ya… Sama lah pokoknya. Ya… Itu," jawab Kyuhyun dengan menggerakan tangan kanannya menunjuk Sungmin. Mimik muka serta gerak-gerik matanya yang terkesan konyol membuat teman-teman seangkatan tertawa, bahkan Sungmin yang ada di sebelahnya sampai memukul lengannya.

"Itu apa, Kyuhyun?" tanya sang juru bicara yang juga sudah menahan tawa melihat adik kelasnya itu bertingkah konyol.

"Ya… Itu," bahkan ketika Kyuhyun menjawab dengan gaya yang sama, orang-orang yang tertawa bahkan lebih banyak jumlahnya, termasuk sang juru bicara, dan teman-teman yang sudah tertawa lebih keras lagi melakukannya.

"Kau ini. Hahaha," Sungmin pun tertawa lebih keras seraya memukul lengan Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun sendiri pun ikut-ikutan tertawa atas diri ia sendiri.

Pasca suara-suara tawa sudah mereda, Kyuhyun mulai serius berbicara. "Singkat saja, intinya kami harap karya ilmiah kami bisa bermanfaat untuk seterusnya, terutama untuk ekskul ini dan juga sekolah, serta kami sendiri. Terima kasih semuanya. Terima kasih juga untuk kakak pembimbing kami, kak Leeteuk, yang sudah sabar sekali membimbing adik-adik kakak seperti saya yang tampan ini—"

Berkat empat kata terakhir yang diucapkan Kyuhyun, suara koor pecah yang bersumber dari teman-teman seangkatan yang tidak terima atas pernyataan itu.

"—serta tak lupa juga terima kasih untuk _partner_ saya yang baik dan cantik ini. Untung menang, jadi saya puji."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun sebagai lanjutan dari perkataan ia sebelum itu kontan membuat koor kepadanya pecah kembali. Kali ini warna-warni, ada yang memberi sorakan godaan berupa kata 'cie' dan ada juga yang tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Sungmin sendiri yang mendengarnya merasa tersinggung dan menghadiahi Kyuhyun satu pukulan lagi seraya berkata, "Heh!"

"Ya jadi dipuji karena menang, ya. Oke sip, Kyu," ucap sang juru bicara kemudian, yang masih diselipi dengan kekehannya. "Terima kasih, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Kalian boleh duduk kembali," lanjut ia yang sudah kembali serius. Ketika nama-nama yang disebut olehnya berjalan duduk, ia pun berkata lagi, "Beri tepuk tangan untuk sang juara nasional kita!"

Seketika tepuk tangan kembali membahana ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

o

o

 _End._

o

o

Untung saja ketika mereka memenangkan lomba Karya Ilmiah Remaja tingkat nasional yang menghasilkan sebuah piala di dalam lemari yang ia terus pandangi itu, hubungan pertemanan mereka sudah membaik, sehingga piala itu menjadi manis untuk dilihat olehnya saat ini. Ia pun kembali tergerak untuk mengambil foto piala itu.

Ketika ia baru saja selesai mengambil foto, mendadak ia merasakan sebuah rangsangan berupa tepukan di bahu kirinya. Ternyata setelah ia menggerakan kepala ke arah kiri, ia melihat seorang wanita yang ia kenal serta seorang pria di belakangnya. Ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pelaku utamanya adalah wanita itu. "Hai, Kyu. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya sang wanita.

Kyuhyun menghadapkan tubuh sepenuhnya ke hadapan wanita itu. Ia memandang sang wanita dengan tatapan kaget. Suaranya tidak berubah, masih saja sama seperti dulu saat di SMA, hanya saja penampilannya yang banyak berubah. Ia tampak lebih tinggi dan langsing dengan mengenakan _dress_ selutut berkerah warna merah sesuai _dress code_ , yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh yang bagus. Rambutnya yang paling banyak berubah, dari hitam menjadi blonde kuning muda terang, dari lurus menjadi bergelombang dan digerai ke arah samping. Bibirnya yang dibalut _lipstick_ berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya serta tas selempang kulit warna putih yang menggantung pada bahu sebelah kanan menambah kesan elegan pada diri orang yang ia lihat. "Victoria?" tanyanya untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang ia duga sebagai mantan kekasihnya itu benar.

Sial sekali. Benar kata orang. Ketika sudah menjadi mantan biasanya wanita justru jadi terlihat lebih 'wow'.

"Bagus kalau kau masih mengingatku," balas Victoria seraya tersenyum. "Oh iya, kenalkan, ini tunanganku, Zhoumi. _He's from china you know_ ," lanjut ia yang kemudian memperkenalkan pria yang ada di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun menatap pria yang disebut Victoria sebagai tunangannya. Dengan mengenakan kemeja merah yang dibalut jas hitam serta celana yang berwarna serupa dengan jasnya, pria itu terlihat begitu tinggi dan necis, seperti mempunyai kedudukan yang tinggi di suatu perusahaan. Sial sekali, bahkan mantan kekasihnya itu sudah mempunyai tunangan semacam orang ini. "Kyuhyun," ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajak tunangan Victoria itu berjabat tangan pertanda kenalan.

"Zhoumi," balas Zhoumi singkat, seraya membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka pun berjabat tangan bersama sembari melempar senyum satu sama lain. Perkenalan yang bagus.

"Jangan macam-macam lagi ya dengan Victoria. Dia sudah menjadi tunanganku sekarang," ucap Zhoumi dengan menyunggingkan sedikit senyum miring.

Namun Kyuhyun malah ingin tertawa melihatnya. "Jadi kau tahu siapa aku?" tanyanya ringan.

"Tahu," jawab Zhoumi cepat. "Victoria memperkenalkan semua mantan-mantannya padaku."

Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tertawa keras mendengar pengutaraan Zhoumi yang begitu jujur sampai-sampai muka Zhoumi terlihat keruh. Jadi wanita itu sengaja memamerkan tunangannya. "Hahahahaha. Kau tahu bagaimana kami putus? Dia memutuskanku karena dia mengatakan padaku dengan lirih bahkan sampai ingin menangis bahwa dia tak tahan melihat aku dekat dengan sahabat wanitaku," tuturnya yang tak tahan untuk menajamkan mulut.

"Hei," Victoria segera memeluk lengan Zhoumi agar tunangannya itu tak marah mendengar kata-kata yang pasti terdengar pedas itu. Ia pun merasa malu sendiri ketika masa lalunya itu diungkit-ungkit di depan tunangannya. "Jangan seperti itu, Kyu," ucap ia memberi peringatan.

"Hahaha," Kyuhyun malah kembali tertawa dengan usil. "Jangan marah, Zhoumi. Aku sekarang sudah mencintai wanita lain. Jadi untuk apa aku merasa cemburu denganmu," lanjut ia dengan santai seraya memasukkan lengan ke dalam saku jas. Memang benar adanya, walaupun ketika Kyuhyun putus dengan Victoria yang merupakan mantannya semasa kelas sebelas itu ia masih menaruh hati pada Victoria, namun sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

"Oh iya? Siapa? Tapi aku tidak melihat kekasihmu atau tunanganmu atau istrimu yang mendampingimu sekarang. Kau sendirian. Atau mungkin dia ke kamar mandi?" tanya Victoria bertubi-tubi saking ingin tahu.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun ingin tertawa mendengar dugaan Victoria yang satu itu. "Hahaha, kau ini. Dia masih menjadi sahabatku sekarang, Vic. Orang yang kau cemburui itu dulu," jawabnya.

"APA?!" tanya Victoria dengan nada yang memekik. "Jadi sekarang kau benar-benar—"

"Diam, Vic!" seru Kyuhyun sebelum Victoria menyebut nama wanita yang ia cintai sekarang. Bisa sulit urusannya apabila fakta ini sampai menyebar ke mana-mana. Bisa-bisa Sungmin tahu sebelum ia menyampaikan langsung padanya dan tidak menjadi _surprise_ lagi. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang tahu, dan jangan sampai orang lain tahu selain kau—kecuali Zhoumi, bahkan sahabat-sahabatku yang lain yang kau tahu," titah ia seraya menunjuk Victoria yang masih setia merangkul Zhoumi.

"Iya, iya," balas Victoria yang bersungut-sungut. Ia kemudian membuka tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan dua surat undangan warna emas. "Oh iya, sebentar lagi aku dan Zhoumi akan menikah. Datang ya ke pernikahan kami. Tenang saja, digelarnya di Korea bukan di China. Dan satu lagi undangan ini untuk Sungmin. Walaupun mungkin sekarang dia di dalam aula tapi aku malas mencarinya lagi, jadi kutitipkan padamu saja," tuturnya seraya mengulurkan dua undangan yang ia pegang itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih, Vic."

"Sama-sama, Kyu," balas Victoria sembari tersenyum. "Semoga nanti kau dan Sungmin bisa datang ke pernikahan kami dengan menyandang status yang lebih spesial dari sekadar sahabat ya!"

" _Amen_ ," ucap Kyuhyun mengamini doa dari Victoria. Baru kali ini ia mendapat doa yang bagus secara langsung dari orang yang pernah merajut asmara bersamanya dulu, dan ia senang sekali mendengarnya.

"Kami ke aula dulu ya, Kyu!" pamit Victoria. Pasca Kyuhyun mengiyakan, dua sejoli itu pun melenggang pergi darinya dengan mesra. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh dan menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan campur aduk, terutama kepada Victoria. Ada rasa sedikit tidak percaya di benaknya bahwa ternyata orang yang merupakan satu-satunya mantan kekasih yang memutuskan hubungan mereka karena alasan mencemburui hubungan persahabatan antara ia dengan Sungmin itu malah mendapatkan jodoh lebih dulu dari ia. Gesit sekali wanita itu. Ataukah ia yang lambat?

o

o

 _When your relationship was broken…_

o

o

Dengan tempo cepat kedua kaki berotot Kyuhyun bergerak cepat menuju meja tempat duduk di mana Victoria berada. Wanita itu sedang asik mengaduk-aduk jus alpukat yang berada di dalam sebuah gelas kaca yang tinggi, yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"Ada apa kau ingin menemuiku, sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut seraya duduk di depan Victoria. "Sebentar lagi aku harus menghadiri pertemuan ekskul."

"Ekskul apa?" tanya Victoria cepat.

"KIR," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Victoria melengos. "Bertemu Sungmin lagi, ya," ucapnya ketus. Ia buru-buru meminum jusnya lagi sebagai pelampiasan emosi yang mulai menanjak.

"Ada _jobdesk_ ekskul yang harus kuselesaikan," tutur Kyuhyun yang berusaha mengalihkan topik karena ia dapat menangkap nada cemburu yang terucap dari mulut kekasihnya itu. "Sebentar lagi KIR akan—"

"Cukup," Victoria segera memotong perkataan Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanan yang ikut terlibat memberhentikannya. "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dekat dengan dia, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa," lanjutnya dengan nada bicara yang melirih. Ia buru-buru menghabiskan minumannya karena tahu suasana sudah memanas.

Kyuhyun membelalakan mata terperanjat. Pasalnya wanita yang ia cintai di depannya ini hanya sekali menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaannya akan hubungan persahabatan antara ia dan Sungmin, dan ketika ia menjelaskan bagaimana proses persahabatan mereka itu dan menjamin bahwa mereka berdua tidak akan saling mencintai, wanita ini sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Ataukah selama ini ia menahannya? Oh tidak, sebentar lagi akan terjadi konflik dan ia harus segera menyelesaikannya atau hubungan mereka akan retak. Untung saja kantin saat ini cukup sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang saja termasuk mereka yang duduk jauh dari posisi para penjual. "Sayang, bukankah aku—"

"Iya aku tahu kalian itu hanya sa-ha-bat," potong Victoria sekali lagi, kali ini dengan menekan intonasi di ujung kalimat. Rasa muaknya sudah tampak membumbung tinggi. "Aku tahu kalian sudah berteman sejak lama, aku tahu. Tapi Sungmin biar bagaimana pun tetap merupakan lawan jenismu, Kyu. Dia punya potensi untuk kau cintai lebih dari sekadar sahabat mengingat kau adalah laki-laki normal. Begitu juga dengannya, aku yakin dia merupakan wanita normal yang menyukai lawan jenis, dan kau sebagai lawan jenis punya potensi untuk dicintai olehnya."

Segeralah Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Victoria, berusaha mendinginkan kepala Victoria. "Tapi—"

" _No! Shut up!_ " namun Victoria menepis sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun padanya. "Aku berusaha untuk tidak bersikap protektif dengan melarangmu untuk bersahabat dengannya. Kau memiliki hak untuk bersahabat dan berteman dengan siapa saja. Lagi pula, aku pun mempunyai beberapa sahabat laki-laki," ia menarik napas sejenak dan menghembuskannya untuk menetralisasi rasa sesak namun tak berhasil sepenuhnya. "Tapi interaksi kalian yang selalu terlihat intim itu membuatku tidak tahan lama-lama, Kyu. Mau berontak juga percuma. Pertemanan kalian sudah lama terjalin, susah lepasnya. Sebagai kekasihmu, aku merasa berada di posisi yang sulit, Kyu. Dan aku tidak bisa bertahan berada di posisi yang seperti ini. Aku merasa akulah yang menjadi orang ketiga di antara kau dan Sungmin, bukan Sungmin yang menjadi orang ketiga di antara kau dan aku."

Kyuhyun tak tahan mendengar nada serak Victoria yang seakan sedang menahan tangis itu. Ia berusaha untuk menggenggam tangan gadis itu lebih kuat namun lembut. "Sayang—"

" _No! Don't ever try to call me with that fucking word anymore!_ " lagi-lagi Victoria menepis genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, bahkan jauh lebih kasar dibanding sebelumnya. "Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku tak peduli mau kau menerimanya atau tidak, yang jelas mulai detik ini aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku lagi," ia kemudian menyelempang tas selempang merah mudanya pada bahu sebelah kanan dan berdiri. Kemudian ia berlalu tanpa sudi menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun lagi.

" _Fuck!_ " umpat Kyuhyun seraya memukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya. Dengan emosi yang masih tersulut, ia akhirnya pergi juga dari tempat laknat itu.

o

o

 _End._

o

o

Pada saat itu, baik ia maupun Victoria sama-sama berada dalam kekalutan. Ia masih ingat bagaimana tidak _mood_ -nya ia saat menjalani kegiatan ekskul setelahnya. Ia yang biasanya selalu bercengkrama dengan Sungmin walaupun sesaat, hari itu ia tidak bisa menyapa gadis itu sama sekali. Pikiran konyolnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjauh dari Sungmin karena gadis manis itulah yang membuat hubungannya dengan Victoria retak. Padahal ia mulai belajar untuk menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius dari pada yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Arah pandangnya berpindah pada lantai dua yang berada di serong kanan atas. Ruangan yang merupakan ruang kelas sebelas ia yang juga kelasnya Sungmin itu menjadi saksi atas kejadian di mana keretakan persahabatan mereka dimulai.

o

o

 _Something wrong happened…_

o

o

Pagi yang cerah itu bertolak belakang dengan suasana hati Kyuhyun hari itu. Ditambah lagi dengan orang yang menjadi akar permasalahannya tiba-tiba saja muncul saat ia sedang duduk sendiri dan teman duduk di sampingnya itu belum datang pula.

"Kyu, kau kenapa? Dari kemarin murung," tanya Sungmin yang sialnya duduk di depannya, dengan tatapan intens lagi.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Min," jawab Kyuhyun seraya merebahkan posisi duduk di senderan kursi sehingga menjadi setengah terlentang. Malas sekali ia menjawab, sampai-sampai ia menutup mata seakan ia akan tidur sebentar lagi.

"Hei sebenarnya ada ap—"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun yang meninggikan suaranya tanpa mengubah posisi. Namun sepertinya cukup membuat nyali Sungmin menciut. "Ah—baiklah."

Setelah itu tidak terdengar suara Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun mengintip sedikit untuk mengetahui apakah Sungmin masih ada di sana atau tidak, dan ternyata sudah tidak ada. Ia malas sekali untuk meladeni gadis itu.

o

o

 _End._

o

o

Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua tidak pernah berinteraksi satu sama lain dalam waktu yang lama, bahkan sampai sebulan, padahal mereka sekelas dan satu ekskul pula. Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana malasnya ia dalam melirik Sungmin barang sedikit pun. Anehnya lagi, Sungmin pun diam dan tidak berontak apa-apa. Sampai suatu saat ia disadarkan oleh salah seorang teman sekelas mereka berdua.

o

o

 _The conclusion…_

o

o

Jam istirahat memang baru sekali di hari itu, akan tetapi Kyuhyun sudah merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa—bahkan sedari tadi sebelum istirahat dan kegiatan belajar mengajar masih berlangsung. Salah ia juga, semalam sebelum hari ini ia tidur malam. Jadi kantuknya pindah ke pagi ini dan sekarang ia harus menuntaskannya di atas meja tempat duduknya sebelum kelas kembali ramai dan jam istirahat sudah selesai.

"Kyu!" mendadak ada suara cempreng yang bervolume keras memekik di dekatnya, diiringi dengan suara gebrakan meja. Membuat ia terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. "Tolong bantu aku selesaikan PR matematika ini."

"Aish kau ini, Hyuk. Mengganggu tidurku saja," umpat Kyuhyun masih dengan setengah sadar kepada orang yang memiliki nama Eunhyuk itu.

"Ayolah, Kyu. Hitung-hitung amal," bujuk Eunhyuk yang duduk di depannya saat ini.

Usai menguap, Kyuhyun mengerahkan segenap tenaga untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya secara utuh dan menjernihkan pandangannya dengan cara membuka lebih lebar kelopak mata. Ia lantas memergoki buku tulis Eunhyuk yang berisi soal-soal matematika itu di atas mejanya. "Kenapa tidak kau kerjakan besok saja? Aku sedang malas untuk berpikir."

"Kau ini bagaimana? Dikumpulkannya saja besok pagi. Lagi pula aku mau pakai ini untuk belajar," tutur Eunhyuk masih dengan nada membujuk namun kali ini sudah menjurus ke arah paksaan. "Ayolah, Kyu. Ajari, ya? Ya ya ya?" dan sekarang ia justru memasang _puppy eyes_ dengan ekspresi muka cerianya yang dipaksakan.

"Huh!" Kyuhyun mencelos. Ternyata di mana-mana gadis itu memiliki sifat pemaksa. "Yang mana yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanyanya yang sudah mengambil sikap pasrah.

" _YES!_ Akhirnya!" Eunhyuk pun benar-benar ceria jadinya. Ia pun lekas menanyakan soal-soal matematika yang dijadikan pekerjaan rumah tersebut kepada Kyuhyun, dan dengan sabar—atau pasrah lebih tepat—Kyuhyun pun mengajarinya.

"Terima kasih ya, tampan!" seru Eunhyuk ketika sesi tutor sebaya telah selesai.

"Iya, sama-sama, yang lebih tampan," balas Kyuhyun dengan muka datar. Walaupun gadis ini berpenampilan feminim, akan tetapi sifatnya jauh dari kata feminim, sehingga mengingat hal ini sekarang Kyuhyun jadi ingin menyinggungnya.

"Heh, sembarangan! Aku ini cantik, tahu!" seru Eunhyuk kesal. "Eh iya, boleh nanya satu hal lagi, tidak?" tanya ia kemudian.

"Tanya apa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun jengah. Anak ini memang dasar tukang penanya. Untung saja rasa kantuknya sudah hilang, ajaib sekali.

" _To the point_ saja ya, Kyu," pakai ada salam pembuka segala lagi Eunhyuk. Perempuan berambut hitam lurus sebahu itu tampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekitar sebelum berbicara kembali. "Sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara kau dan Sungmin? Sampai-sampai kalian jadi terlihat sangat jauh. Padahal semua orang sudah lihat bagaimana dekatnya hubungan persahabatan kalian," raut wajahnya pun mulai serius, begitu pula nada bicaranya.

"Hah… Itu dia masalahnya," jawab Kyuhyun malas-malasan. "Semua orang sudah lihat termasuk kekasihku Victoria itu—yang sekarang sudah jadi mantan."

"APA?!" pekik Eunhyuk seraya membelalakkan mata kaget. "Jadi kalian sudah putus?" tanyanya yang baru saja mengetahui satu fakta yang menggegerkan itu.

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun dengan singkat, padat, jelas, dan ketus. Berani-beraninya gadis di depannya ini mengorek kembali lukanya yang sudah hampir sembuh. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa oksigen di bumi ini menguap 99 persen.

"Dan penyebabnya karena Victoria cemburu dengan Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Bisa dipastikan bahwa ia sangat ingin tahu permasalahan ini.

"Hm," Kyuhyun hanya berdeham. Ia menyangga pipi kanannya pada meja dengan menggunakan tangan kanan, sebagai tanda kalau perasaannya sudah keruh. Ia tidak ingin membahas Sungmin lagi.

"Ya ampun… Aku mengerti sekarang…," gumam Eunhyuk yang arah pandang matanya sudah entah kemana.

"Kau mengerti apa?" Kyuhyun yang mendapati gelagat Eunhyuk yang seperti sedang berpikir itu pun mulai tertarik untuk mendengarkan pendapatnya.

Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang. "Seorang wanita itu bisa mudah cemburu jika lelaki yang dicintainya dekat dengan wanita lain. _But I think_ , persahabatan kalian masih wajar-wajar saja, tidak ada yang aneh."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat. Ia memajukan tubuhnya sedikit, semakin tertarik akan obrolan ini. Ia ingin mendengar pendapat yang lebih dari seorang teman yang lain mengenai hubungan persahabatan mereka.

"Iya. Tapi kau harus menjaga perasaan kekasihmu juga, jangan sampai—"

"Aku sudah berusaha, Hyuk," Kyuhyun memutus ucapan Eunhyuk dengan perkataannya. Ia tidak mau gadis itu mengatakan hal yang sia-sia saja. "Aku sudah berbicara secara terbuka kepada Victoria bahwa dia hanyalah sahabatku, tidak akan lebih. Bahkan aku pun mengatakan bahwa kami berdua memang teman lama. Padahal tadinya dia percaya, tapi dia kemudian mengatakan bahwa hubungan kami ini begitu intim sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat kedekatan kami," pada akhirnya ia mengatakan titik utama permasalahan yang sedang mereka bahas ini, yang membuat ia kembali sesak.

"Intim?!" ulang Eunhyuk dengan penuh penekanan. Keningnya mengkerut. "Biasa saja, ah. Kalian saling _bully_ , saling _sharing_ , itu biasa. Susah senang sama-sama menurutku memang harus seperti itu dalam hubungan persahabatan. Kalau kau sudah bersikap terbuka seperti itu padanya, sudah berusaha menjaga perasaannya, tapi dia masih tetap cemburu, berarti dia kurang percaya padamu," tuturnya dengan ringan.

"Kurang percaya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kali ini dia yang mengernyitkan alis mendengar analisis yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk itu.

"Ya," jawab Eunhyuk seraya mengangguk mantap. "Dalam sebuah hubungan kalian harus bisa saling percaya satu sama lain dan berkomitmen untuk mempertahankan hubungan kalian itu. Kalian masih satu sekolah saja Victoria tidak kuat melihatmu dekat dengan gadis lain, bagaimana kalau kalian menjalani _long distance relationship_ yang mana peluang bagi pasangan untuk bisa mendekati lawan jenis lain jauh lebih besar?!" ucapnya seraya mengangkat alis sejenak seiring dengan meningginya volume suaranya di ujung-ujung kata. "Lagi pula, aku dan para sahabat lelakiku bahkan jauh lebih intim, kalau kau tahu, bahkan ada juga yang sudah berpacaran. Tapi mereka tetap bisa mempertahankan hubungan spesial mereka dan tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiranku—karena sudah saling mengenal juga. Aku pun memang dasarnya sudah merasa nyaman kepada mereka sebagai sahabat, mau sedekat apa pun sampai orang-orang menganggap kami berpacaran pun aku tetap menganggap mereka sahabat, tidak ada yang lebih. Jadi, ya sudah. Intinya, _it depends on your trust to your couple. That's it_."

Hening. Kyuhyun berusaha meresapi dengan baik apa yang dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Mungkin prinsipku dengan prinsip Victoria berbeda tentang ini. Mungkin Victoria menganggap bahwa pacar harus dikasih sesuatu yang lebih daripada sahabat dalam segala hal. Makanya dia khawatir ketika kalian terlihat dekat jika kalian sedang berinteraksi, itu sebuah ancaman baginya. Akan tetapi menurutku kau sudah sangat perhatian padanya lebih dari pada kau dan Sungmin. Padahal aku yang lebih sering bertemu dan berinteraksi dengan kalian berdua. Victoria? Bertemu denganmu saja yang sering, Sungmin tidak," lanjut Eunhyuk usai mengetahui bahwa ternyata Kyuhyun menyimak perkataannya dengan baik. "Lagi pula, kalau kau menjauh dari Sungmin hanya karena itu, kau salah. Ingat, pacar mungkin akan datang silih berganti sampai nanti kau menemukan jodoh yang tepat, tapi sahabat akan selalu setia menemanimu walaupun kau sudah mendapat jodoh."

Kyuhyun berusaha mencerna kembali dengan baik ucapan Eunhyuk, sampai ia menemukan titik di mana ia mengingat bahwa ada sebuah fakta yang bertolak belakang dengan titik itu membuncah di kepalanya. "Tapi dia menjauh juga saat aku menjauhinya," gumamnya.

"Kyu! Apa kau tahu kenapa dia melakukan hal yang seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara yang mulai emosi, membuat Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk penuh tanya.

"Dia takut mengusikmu, Kyu. Dia tahu bahwa orang yang sedang emosi akan bertambah emosi jika ditanya mengenai penyebab emosi itu bisa terjadi. Apalagi kau laki-laki, lebih temperamen," Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan emosi yang tampak tertahan. "Walaupun aku hanya menilai benar setengah dari penilaiannya itu, tapi saat kusuruh dia untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian empat mata, dia tidak mau. Dia terlalu takut akan adanya konflik di antara kalian, jadi dia memilih untuk diam," lanjutnya dengan tatapan mata yang mulai nyalang.

Napas Kyuhyun mulai sesak lagi, namun kali ini beda sebab. Sungmin takut padanya—ia tahu betul mengapa. Pertemanan mereka pernah renggang selama tiga tahun karena sifat mereka berdua yang semakin timpang—Sungmin semakin baik dan alim sementara ia sendiri sebaliknya.

"Sungmin merupakan orang yang begitu lembut, Kyu. Dia terlalu menjaga perasaanmu tapi dia mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri. Takut yang ia rasakan sampai membuat ia menangis. Dia takut persahabatan kalian akan retak, padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk berperan sebaik mungkin sebagai sahabat. Bahkan ketika dia ditinggal olehmu untuk mengurusi pacarmu, dia tidak marah. Dia bilang itu hak dia dan ia tidak berhak mengusik. Padahal di zaman sekarang, ketika ada sahabat yang ditinggal oleh sahabat yang lain karena ingin berkencan dengan kekasihnya, sahabat yang ditinggal itu akan marah dan kemarahannya itu dilampiaskan melalui sindiran yang disebar melalui media sosial, tapi dia tidak seperti itu karena dia menjaga perasaanmu. Padahal aku pun tahu bahwa kalau kau sudah berpacaran kau akan buta akan apa pun selain pacarmu. Apa kau masih tega untuk menyakitinya?" Eunhyuk terus-menerus menceramahi Kyuhyun dengan perkataan-perkataan yang mulai diucapkan dengan nada lirih.

"Coba diingat-ingat lagi ketika kalian memulai status persahabatan kalian seperti apa, bagaimana sampai itu terjadi, dan bagaimana proses untuk mempertahankan itu semua, bagaimana keterlibatan kalian berdua dalam membangun interaksi di antara kalian. Coba diingat-ingat lagi, Kyu," lanjut Eunhyuk lagi. Kentara sekali tatapan matanya yang dalam di mata Kyuhyun dan hal itu berhasil untuk mengundang Kyuhyun untuk merenung.

"Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku nyaman untuk bisa _sharing_ tentang segala hal, itu penyebab utamanya. Masalah keluarga bisa, karena keluarga kami berdua memang sudah saling mengenal sedari kami masih satu SD. Masalah pertemanan juga, karena dari SD sampai sekarang kami selalu satu lingkup. Masalah percintaan juga, dia tahu daftar mantan-mantanku dari dulu sampai sekarang, dan walaupun aku tahu bahwa dia belum pernah berpacaran, tapi dia selalu belajar dari mengamati pengalaman-pengalaman orang, dan dari cerita-cerita fiksi dan nonfiksi romansa. Masalah pelajaran juga dia memang pintar dari dulu bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih masuk lima besar walaupun bukan peringkat satu. Akan tetapi terlepas dari sifat unggul yang dimilikinya, dia tetap bisa bertoleransi dengan siapa saja, dari dulu itu. Makanya saat SMP aku sempat hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan dia karena sifat-sifatku yang bertolak belakang dengannya sehingga interaksi kami menjadi tidak cocok, namun saat SMA kami justru menjadi dekat karena sifat toleransinya itu. Dia seakan lupa kalau kami pernah saling menjauh seiring berjalannya waktu—walaupun canggung di awal. Aku pun membutuhkan orang seperti dia untuk mengubah keadaanku menjadi lebih baik, karena sifat-sifat burukku sampai sekarang masih sulit dikendalikan kalau sudah bersama teman-teman laki-laki, seakan sudah mengakar karena sudah tumbuh benihnya sedari aku kecil. Terlepas dari itu, aku masih bisa bersikap lepas dengannya, termasuk mem- _bully_ -nya," tutur Kyuhyun dengan pandangannya yang sudah entah ke mana perginya.

" _So, you need her, right_?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya menarik dua ujung bibirnya ke atas dengan penuh kepuasan. Akhirnya ia tersadar juga. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah sekitar untuk melihat apakah sudah ada keberadaan Sungmin atau belum, dan ternyata jawabannya adalah sudah. Sungmin terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan orang yang duduk di tempat yang paling dekat dengan pintu kelas sembari membawa dua buah buku novel. Sejak kapan? "Ah kebetulan sudah ada orangnya. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, Kyu. Awas saja kalau setelah ini kalian masih saling diam satu sama lain. Ini," ia menyudahi percakapan mereka dengan ancaman di akhir sembari mengepalkan tangan pada Kyuhyun. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun merasa sedikit bergidik karena memang gadis itu pernah benar-benar menonjok orang di lapangan. Pun tanpa menunggu balasan dari pemuda itu, gadis itu langsung melesat pergi.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun mengekori arah perginya Eunhyuk seraya mengambil sebuah keputusan. Ia harus segera memperbaiki semuanya sebelum terlambat.

o

o

 _End._

o

o

Lucu sekali rasanya mengingat hal itu di benak Kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar membawa efek besar bagi dirinya sehingga ia bisa terpancing untuk berpikir jernih dari kata-kata bijak yang dilontarkan orang lain.

TBC

Balasan review:

SuniaSunKyu137: based on pengalaman sih dikit XD tapi yang part 1 nya aja, sisanya murni rekayasa

TiffyTiffanyLee: bakal selesai sampai ultah Kyu kok, gak lama-lama. Hehehe

Thank you for your review. Maap yah ga ngomong panjang-panjang dulu soalnya waktunya juga dikit buat bisa internetan hehehe... Ngomongnya nanti aja di akhir chap.


	3. Chapter 2B

Title: My Love for You (sequel of A Gift to You)

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The casts belong to God and this story is mine.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, a bit family LOL

Rating: T

Cast:

\- Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin.

\- Supported Cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun menyesali perbuatannya yang telah membuat sahabatnya sendiri menderita walaupun secara tidak sengaja, mampukah ia meraih kesempatan untuk bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya itu?

Warning: GS a.k.a Gender Switch. This changes uke's gender to girl.

If you don't like genderswitch fanfiction, go away. Thank you.

Clue: jangan mikir kejauhan, alurnya sederhana kok. Cuma emang dasar authornya aja yang gak bisa bikin FF pendek.

Alurnya pake alur maju mundur cantik yah jadi bacanya mesti diperhatiin baik-baik

Dan authornya baper gara-gara nulis FF ginian, jadi maklumin yah kalau bahasanya lebay dan menjijikkan.

—o0o—

Hingga semakin banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di lorong sekolah yang mengarah ke aula, Kyuhyun bahkan masih berdiam diri dan mematung layaknya orang yang tidak waras. Menyadari hal itu, ia pun mengeluarkan kembali ponselnya. Menyadari bahwa layar ponsel tersebut ternyata sedikit berdebu, ia pun membersihkannya dengan menggunakan jemari tangannya. Namun otaknya ingin membuka kembali memori saat-saat berat di mana ia memperbaiki hubungan persahabatan mereka yang retak karena masalah cinta.

o

o

 _It should be cleared…_

o

o

Suasana kedai es krim yang sepi membuat Kyuhyun lebih leluasa untuk melakukan salah satu kegemarannya yaitu merokok, sembari menunggu Sungmin datang ke tempat ini. Usai mendapat kuliah dua puluh menit dari Eunhyuk yang membuat pintu hati Kyuhyun terketuk untuk memperbaiki hubungan persahabatan ia dengan Sungmin, pada jam pelajaran setelah itu ia langsung memberi suatu _chat_ di Kakaotalk kepada Sungmin agar harus bertemu dengannya di tempat ini setelah pulang sekolah. Walaupun gadis itu hanya membaca _chat_ -nya tanpa membalas dengan jawaban iya, Kyuhyun tetap mendatangi tempat ini. Ia ingin menguji apakah apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk itu benar apakah Sungmin tidak ingin persahabatan mereka retak atau tidak.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya sosok yang ditunggu Kyuhyun muncul juga dari balik tangga kedai ini. Masih memakai baju sekolah juga, sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau ini bukannya memesan es krim tapi malah merokok. Sudah kubilang berhenti merokok, Kyu!" seru Sungmin dengan marah ketika sudah berada di dekatnya, sembari merebut paksa batang rokok yang sedang dijepit oleh jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanan Kyuhyun itu. Ia langsung mematikan rokok pada asbak yang tersedia di meja itu.

Tidak sedikit pun Kyuhyun marah akan tindakan itu. Ia justru terkesan karena hal itu menandakan bahwa Sungmin masih memedulikannya. "Tsk. Aku menunggu dirimu, bocah," decaknya dengan sinis. Memang benar bahwa ia menunggu Sungmin lebih dulu agar mereka bisa makan es krim sama-sama.

"Menungguku sambil merokok? Begitu caramu menyambutku?!" balas Sungmin yang tak kalah sinis. Ekspresinya tampak murka.

"Kau ini datang-datang sudah berisik. Duduk!" tak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan menjadi lebih panas lagi, Kyuhyun segera menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk dengan tegas sembari menunjuk ke arah kursi kosong di depannya dengan menggunakan matanya. Lihat saja, muka perempuan itu langsung berubah ekspresi jadi seperti ingin menangis setelah itu, membuat Kyuhyun merasa iba dan bersalah.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan wanita datang menghampiri meja mereka dan menawarkan menu makanan. Usai pelayan itu pergi, Kyuhyun lantas angkat bicara lagi. "Kau dulu yang pesan."

Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai melihat daftar menu. Ia menulis pesanannya di bon dengan bergeming dan setelah itu ia memberikan pulpen yang dipergunakan. "Ini. Aku sudah," ucapnya. Kyuhyun pun memberikan hal yang serupa. Setelah itu ia memanggil pelayan untuk datang ke meja mereka lagi dan bon menu pun diserahkan kepada pelayan tersebut serta daftar menu itu juga. Sang pelayan wanita pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ada apa kau ingin menemuiku?" tanya Sungmin, membuka obrolan. Mukanya tampak ketus.

"Aku minta maaf masalah yang kemarin," jawab Kyuhyun seraya menatap mata Sungmin dalam. "Pikiranku sedang kalut," lanjutnya yang setelah itu hidungnya menghembuskan napas panjang. Sebentar lagi obrolan ini akan semakin dalam dan ia harus siap menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Aku mengerti," balas Sungmin seraya menyelipkan rambut panjangnya ke telinga dan mengukir senyum tulus. Entah mengapa melihat senyum yang terukir dengan manis di bibir serta kedua mata bening Sungmin itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa lega. "Setidaknya sekarang kau sudah siap untuk menceritakannya padaku sekarang. Bukan begitu?" lanjut Sungmin masih dengan senyum.

"Iya," Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Aku putus dengan Victoria."

"Apa?!" Sungmin membuka kelopak mata lebih lebar, membuat matanya menjadi tampak lebih besar. "Kenapa? Perasaan hubungan kalian baik-baik saja," lanjutnya dengan mengernyitkan alis heran.

Mendadak hati Kyuhyun terasa berdenyut sakit. Refleks ia memalingkan muka menahan sakit. "Dia… Dia mencemburuimu, Sungmin."

Laknatnya lagi Sungmin tak merespons. Ketika Kyuhyun melihat wajahnya, ekspresinya sulit ditebak, membuat perasaan Kyuhyun semakin tak karuan apakah ia harus menceritakan unek-uneknya pada Sungmin atau tidak. Akan tetapi dengan komitmen yang sudah dipegang sejak awal, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjelaskannya kembali secara terbuka. "Dia cemburu melihat kedekatan kita. Katanya terlalu intim. Kau tahulah reaksi aku bagaimana saat itu. Pikiranku langsung berkabut dan tadinya aku memutuskan untuk menjauhimu. Makanya saat itu aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu."

Bibir bawah Sungmin tampak tergigit. Ia pun menunduk. "Maafkan aku. Aku merusak hubungan kalian. Padahal aku tahu kalau kau sudah belajar untuk membangun sebuah hubungan dengan lebih serius, tapi aku malah merusaknya," balasnya yang kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan sinar mata yang menerang. "Maafkan aku," ulangnya dengan suara memohon yang begitu terdengar menyedihkan.

"Tidak. Justru kau yang menggerakkanku untuk itu," elak Kyuhyun seraya memberi senyum setulus mungkin pada Sungmin, meskipun ia masih merasa sedikit sesak mengingat hubungan percintaannya telah berakhir. "Selama ini aku yang selalu memutuskan hubungan, dan kau melarangku untuk melakukan itu lagi karena kita sudah remaja, kita harus belajar untuk bersikap lebih dewasa, jadi aku berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubunganku saat aku bersamanya, walaupun rasa bosan selalu menggoda dan rasa risih akan pola pikirnya yang bertentangan denganku kutepis sebisa mungkin. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati, kau sering melihat itu, bukan? Tapi dia malah memutuskanku dengan alasan cemburu. Padahal kurang apa perhatianku dengannya, Sungmin?! Kurang apa?!" arah pandang Kyuhyun mulai tak karuan seiring dengan perasaan yang mulai berkecamuk. Ia lalu memfokuskan kembali pandangannya pada sang lawan bicara dan menatap mata itu dengan serius. "Itu berarti dia kurang percaya padaku, Min. Dia bahkan bilang kalau dia tidak akan menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya lagi entah aku menerima putusnya hubungan kami atau tidak. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

Tangan kanan Sungmin menyangga dagunya sesaat. Jelas sekali raut wajahnya yang sedih menahan tangis. Namun tak lama ia menegakkan kembali kepalanya. "Ya itu, satu-satunya cara untuk menyatukan kalian kembali adalah aku harus pergi. Kalau aku pergi, dia akan menarik kembali kata-katanya. Bukankah kau sudah mencintainya? Kejar dia, jangan pikirkan aku. Lagi pula, saat SMP kita bisa saling menjauh tapi kita tetap bisa menjalani kehidupan kita masing-masing," ucapnya kemudian. Ia sempat menatap mata Kyuhyun namun ia segera memalingkannya.

"Itu dulu, Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun yang ditekan. Melihat Sungmin tak kuasa menatap ke arahnya membuat ia harus segera meluruskan suatu fakta. "Sekarang anggapanku padamu sudah beda. Biar bagaimana pun aku tetap membutuhkanmu untuk mengubahku. Bukankah kau bersedia untuk itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun mengundang Sungmin untuk tergerak menatap kembali ke arah wajah tirus Kyuhyun dengan perasaan bersalah dan melempar suatu pertanyaan. "Lalu Victoria bagaimana? Bukankah kau masih mencintainya?"

"Iya," jawab Kyuhyun jujur, sembari mengangguk sedikit. Ia tidak mau berbohong pada sahabatnya sendiri. "Tapi aku butuh seseorang yang lebih bisa percaya padaku. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu repot-repot mempertahankan suatu hubungan yang spesial," imbuhnya.

"Tapi setahuku mantan-mantanmu yang sebelumnya sudah memberikannya, tapi kau saja yang—"

"Makanya itu, aku mau berubah," sanggah Kyuhyun yang memotong ucapan Sungmin. Ia berusaha untuk meredam emosi yang otomatis sedikit meninggi karena Sungmin mengutarakannya dengan kesan memojokkannya. "Bukankah kau yang bilang kalau komitmen itu penting dalam mempertahankan hubungan? Bila cemburu menjadi alasan, lantas apakah kita harus melupakan komitmen karena sudah dibutakan oleh itu? Tidak, dan aku sudah menyadarinya sekarang bahwa Victoria telah melupakan itu," dan ia mulai berusaha untuk memojokkan Victoria.

Mata Kyuhyun awas memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi Sungmin. Perempuan berwajah muda ini tampak termenung sesaat. "Kyu, rupanya kau memang telah berubah. Kau sudah bisa berpikir kritis tentang itu," ucap Sungmin seraya tersenyum lebar, dan Kyuhyun merasa senang sekali. Akhirnya!

"Iya, dan itu berkat bantuanmu. Terima kasih banyak," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengulum senyum tak kalah lebar. Ia puas sekali begitu mengetahui ternyata Sungmin melihat usahanya yang terdorong karena ceramah dari wanita itu juga sebelum ini mengenai masalah percintaannya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah menu es krim datang ke arah meja mereka berdua. Rupanya, pesanan Kyuhyun telah datang.

o

o

o

o

Bahkan sampai ketika Kyuhyun sudah berpindah tempat pada suatu kursi panjang yang berada di depan lab kimia yang berada di sebelah lab biologi dan mulai membuka akun _chat_ yang ia punya pun memori itu masih saja bergaung di pikirannya. Ia memang melakukan aktivitas itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena setengahnya lagi sudah terbang ke mana-mana.

Pada grup kelasnya di akun Kakaotalk, suasana di sana cukup sepi. Namun ada juga beberapa orang yang sudah mengabarkan kedatangan mereka pada reuni dan menanyakan kabar yang lain. Hatinya berdecit sakit ketika mengingat bahwa Sungmin tidak ada di grup ini. Wanita itu memang benar-benar menghapus semua akun media sosialnya dan menghilang. Ia masih bertanya-tanya mengapa wanita itu justru menghapus semua itu pada saat ia sudah ada nun jauh di sana. Apakah penyebab dari hal itu adalah karena dirinya yang selama ini mengabaikan perasaan Sungmin dan hanya berfokus pada perbaikan dirinya saja? Kemungkinan besar jawabannya iya dan itu membuat hatinya semakin nyeri.

o

o

 _Flashback again…_

o

o

"Kau tidak makan?"

Suara Sungmin bercicit saat kedua mata bulatnya mengarah pada es krim pesanan Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung dimakan oleh yang memesannya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat sebelah alis. Pasalnya tatapan mata Sungmin berbeda dari biasanya saat ia sudah menatap jenis makanan kesukaannya itu. "Tapi ini rasa kopi," imbuhnya. Mengingat rasa kopi begitu pahit dan gadis mungil ini suka dengan yang manis-manis, ia kurang yakin dia suka.

"Aku mau coba…," oh tidak, Sungmin justru memasang tatapan memohon yang amat sangat minta dicolok itu. Jauh di luar dugaan Kyuhyun. Bodohnya lagi hati Kyuhyun malah luluh.

"Tanggung sendiri risikonya kalau pahit," tutur Kyuhyun. Ia lalu mengambil sendok dan mulai mengambil sebongkah es krim dengan bantuan peralatan makan itu. Kemudian ia mengulurkannya pada Sungmin di depannya. "Buka mulutmu."

"Eh—kau ini," Sungmin menatap sendok yang diulurkan Kyuhyun dengan heran, kemudian tangan kanannya mengambil gagang sendok itu. "Biar aku sendiri sa—"

"Cepat!" sergah Kyuhyun yang malah memajukan sendok yang ia pegang hingga mulut sendok tersebut menempel pada deret gigi Sungmin.

"Aduh…," umpat Sungmin mendapati perlakuan yang begitu menyebalkan ini. Pada akhirnya ia menurut juga perintah Kyuhyun untuk membuka mulut dan menyantap es krim rasa kopi itu.

"Bagaimana? Pahit, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari memperhatikan Sungmin yang tampak sedang membaca rasa pada es krim itu, apakah sesuai dengan lidahnya atau tidak.

"Enak!" seru Sungmin seraya tersenyum yang menampilkan deret giginya yang indah. Mata Kyuhyun pun membelalak. "Pahitnya terasa. Mantap!"

"Jadi kau suka kopi juga?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan terheran-heran. Gadis ini memiliki selera yang unik juga, bisa menyukai dua hal yang saling bertolak belakang, manis dan pahit.

"Sebetulnya kalau minum kopi yang terlalu pahit aku kurang suka. Biasanya kalau aku minum kopi di rumah, aku menambahkan sesendok atau dua sendok gula, sesuai keinginanku. Di rumah aku memang punya kopi asli, jadi bukan kopi-kopi pasaran yang sudah ditambahkan gula krimer dan sebagainya. Papaku yang suka meminumnya, sementara mamaku hanya minum saat aku sedang tepergok minum. Tapi biasanya aku minum kopi diam-diam, saat semua orang di rumah sudah tidur baru aku minum. Aku akan minum kalau aku ingin begadang menyelesaikan tugas, tapi hanya kadang-kadang saja. Sementara Sungjin, dia dilarang oleh mama untuk minum kopi berhubung ia masih kecil," tutur Sungmin

"Aku baru tahu…," gumam Kyuhyun, masih dengan keterkejutannya. "Kupikir kau hanya suka yang manis-manis…"

"Makanya mukaku manis, ya?" tiba-tiba Sungmin berkata demikian dengan nada imut yang dibuat-buat sembari menempelkan dua jari telunjuk yang ia miliki pada kedua pipinya dan tersenyum memamerkan gigi lagi.

Akibat perbuatan Sungmin, ia mendapat hadiah berupa sebuah jari tengah dari lawan jenis di depannya.

"Heh kau ini!" Seru Sungmin seraya meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan acungan jari tengah tersebut dengan cara menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun ke bawah. Raut mukanya berubah masam. "Kau menyambut kedatanganku dengan asap rokok saja aku tidak kasih jadi tengah. Padahal kau tahu aku benci rokok. Dan kau bahkan belum menuruti nasihatku untuk berhenti merokok."

Mendengar nada bicara Sungmin mulai meninggi, Kyuhyun lantas menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang barusan memegangnya. "Hei, aku bercanda, Minnie. Jangan marah…," bujuknya.

Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu kucing pada Kyuhyun. Lucu sekali. Sungmin pun terkekeh sesaat sebelum melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku serius, Kyu. Berhentilah merokok. Apa kau mau mati lebih cepat, hm?" tanya ia, yang kini aura senyumnya berubah seakan membentuk _smirk_.

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun seraya menunduk selama beberapa milidetik saja. "Tapi itu benar-benar sulit, Min. Sungguh. Karena… Jujur, aku saja mulai merokok dari kelas empat SD," ucapnya dengan menahan malu pada Sungmin ketika berkata jujur tentang fakta yang tidak enak itu.

"Itu salahmu, Kyu. Kau jadi kecanduan," Sungmin menanggapinya dengan ringan.

"Tapi aku sudah mengurangi satu batang setiap tiga hari. Percaya padaku," imbuh Kyuhyun kemudian. Ia ingin meyakini Sungmin bahwa ia benar-benar ingin berubah.

"Oke. Ya sudah. Perlahan saja, asal tetap pegang niatmu itu. Kutunggu sampai kau benar-benar berhenti merokok, dan kau harus berjanji untuk itu," ucap Sungmin seraya mengembangkan senyum. "Aku tahu kau bisa. Walaupun kau masih sering kumpul bersama geng-geng yang sinting itu, tapi aku tahu kemampuan otakmu masih cukup baik untuk mengingatkan dirimu bahwa rokok itu berbahaya. Aku maklum kalau kau sulit berubah karena lingkunganmu mengingat watak laki-laki seperti apa—aku mengerti. Tapi aku percaya kau jujur. Terus kurangi ya, Kyu."

"Iya, tenang saja," Kyuhyun pun membalas senyum Sungmin karena ia merasa dihargai.

"Hal itu berlaku pula untuk menonton video porno," ucap Sungmin yang kembali membuat senyum miring. Kelopak mata Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka mendengarnya. "Kau tahu bahaya menonton video porno, bukan? Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kau pernah hampir meniduri Seulgi mantanmu waktu SMP itu? Oh, atau kau bahkan sudah—"

"Kau tahu taruhan itu?!" tanya Kyuhyun yang mana kedua matanya sudah terbuka lebar. Tamatlah sudah riwayatnya.

"Hah. Tentu saja," jawab Sungmin. Ada kesinisan pada nada bicaranya. "Ternyata benar gosip itu. Kau keterlaluan. Hanya karena taruhanmu dengan teman gengmu yang brengsek itu kau lancang sekali menjadikan wanita sebagai bahan taruhan."

"Maaf…," Kyuhyun pun berseloroh dengan memperdalam tatapan matanya pada Sungmin. "Tapi aku tidak pernah meniduri wanita sedikit pun. Sungguh. Hanya pada gadis itu saja aku hampir melakukannya. Itu pun hampir, bukan sudah. Saat itu aku memang tergiur dengan tubuhnya yang begitu cantik dan seksi untuk ukuran anak SMP sehingga sayang untuk dilewatkan. Dia pun yang lebih dahulu mengincarku, waktu aku masih berpacaran dengan Seohyun. Karena itulah aku tak tahan untuk berselingkuh dengan Seulgi. Lalu saat aku putus dengan Seohyun, aku jadi lebih leluasa untuk bisa berpacaran dengan Seulgi. Yah… Kau pasti bisa menebak aku berpacaran dengan dia karena apa," tuturnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin. Ia yakin perempuan ini pasti mengerti.

"Nafsu," sambung Sungmin tanpa ragu. "Masalah itu pun aku sudah tahu sebelumnya. Yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi adalah ternyata semua itu benar. Wow, aku tidak menyangka," ia pun menatap Kyuhyun tak kalah serius.

"Iya. Untuk itulah aku tahu bahwa kau yang menjauhiku lebih dulu saat SMP, dan aku maklum," mendapati respons positif Sungmin yang mendengarkan curahan hatinya dengan baik, Kyuhyun lantas melanjutkan pembicaraan yang semakin blak-blakan. "Akan tetapi, pada awalnya aku menahan nafsuku mengingat dia sangat mencintaiku sehingga aku tak tega. Maka akhirnya, saat salah satu temanku menawarkan sebuah taruhan kepadaku atas suatu hal, pada akhirnya aku memanfaatkan taruhan itu agar bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk meniduri Seulgi."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak jadi melakukannya? Aku tahu bahwa orang yang menggemari konten-konten dewasa sepertimu pasti tidak tahan untuk melampiaskan nafsunya," tanya Sungmin kemudian, dengan sinis.

"Aku menyadari perbuatanku itu begitu kurang ajar setelah aku mengikuti sebuah kegiatan ekskul rohani Kristen dan aku mendapat semacam pencerahan. Dan aku pun menyadari bahwa aku seharusnya bersyukur bisa mendapat cinta Seulgi, bukan malah memanfaatkannya untuk kemauanku sendiri. Pada akhirnya aku membatalkan taruhan itu," jawab Kyuhyun.

Perbincangan hangat sepasang manusia yang berlawanan jenis itu harus terhenti ketika es krim pesanan Sungmin datang. Pasca Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan wanita yang telah mengantar pesanannya dan kemudian pelayan itu pergi, Sungmin mengambil sendok dan mengambil sebongkah es krim. "Kau mau?" tawarnya seraya mengulurkan sendok yang ia pegang kepada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum padanya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kyuhyun memakan suguhan es krim yang diberikan Sungmin.

"Enak rasa _green_ _tea_ -nya," komentar Kyuhyun di sela-sela sesi icip-icipnya terhadap es krim Sungmin. "Terima kasih, ya," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum puas usai melakukan kegiatannya tersebut.

"Iya," balas Sungmin seraya membalas senyum Kyuhyun. "Tapi kau—benar belum menidurinya?" lanjutnya yang kembali memasang raut wajah serius. Ia pun mulai memakan es krim pesanannya.

"Kau ini tidak percaya. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah melakukannya, Sungmin. Sampai aku putus dengan dia pun hubunganku dengannya hanya sebatas sampai pelukan dan ciuman, bahkan aku tidak pernah menelanjanginya," Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sungmin sembari memakan pula es krim miliknya.

"Tunggu—tadi kau bilang bahwa kau harusnya bersyukur bisa mendapat cinta Seulgi," ucap Sungmin seraya mengernyitkan alis. Ia menjeda perkataannya sejenak untuk menelan es krimnya. "Lalu apa yang membuat hubunganmu dengan Seulgi berakhir? Siapa yang memutuskan? Kau atau dia?" ia pun melempar lebih banyak pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku. Aku merasa hubunganku dengannya terasa begitu monoton, tidak ada warna-warninya. Pada akhirnya, aku bosan," Kyuhyun pun ikut menelan es krim jatahnya.

"BOSAN?!" sergah Sungmin seraya memelototkan mata. "Ya ampun, kau ini, selalu saja alasannya seperti itu! Padahal seingatku hubungan kalian berlangsung cukup lama," ia mulai menunjukkan emosinya lagi.

Kali ini Kyuhyun menyendok es krimnya dengan takaran yang besar, ukuran penuh. Ia menyantap hasilnya sedikit demi sedikit. "Sebenarnya sejak saat itu aku belajar untuk benar-benar mencintai Seulgi dan hampir berhasil. Sedikit-sedikit aku mulai mencintainya benar-benar dari hati. Tapi lama-kelamaan hubunganku dengan dia mulai terasa monoton. Yang manis hanyalah sentuhan-sentuhan fisik dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bermesra-mesraan, padahal aku ingin pacarku membuatku menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dengan belajar dari pengalaman-pengalaman tertentu, seperti saat aku berpacaran dengan Seohyun. Dia memiliki pribadi yang baik dan bisa membuatku menjadi lebih semangat setiap kali aku merasa lesu atas hidupku. Aku sempat menyesal mengapa dulu aku malah berselingkuh dengannya dan aku sempat pula ingin kembali kepadanya, tapi rasa gengsiku lebih besar. Jadi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari wanita lain."

"Tapi sampai kelas sepuluh kau juga yang memutuskan karena merasa tidak cocok. Dan sekarang, akhirnya kau kena karma juga atas Victoria," ucap Sungmin seraya menyantap es krimnya lagi.

"Hah, iya…," balas Kyuhyun sembari menghembuskan napas panjang. "Intinya tolong selalu bantu aku untuk mengubah keadaanku menjadi lebih baik. Kau tahu sendiri alasannya," lanjut ia seraya menaruh sendok pada es krimnya dan kemudian menatap Sungmin dalam.

"Karena kau anak bungsu dan kau pun merupakan satu-satunya anak laki-laki, jadi keluarga menaruh harapan besar padamu untuk bisa sukses. Ya, aku masih mengingatnya," ucap Sungmin sembari tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku mengerti bagaimana berada di posisimu, karena jarakmu dengan kakakmu dan jarakku dengan adikku sama besar, sama-sama beda delapan tahun. Bedanya kau itu adik sedangkan aku itu kakak. Aku pun menaruh harapan pada Sungjin seperti itu dan aku terus membantu dia untuk meraih kesuksesan. Jadi, tenang saja. Aku pasti akan terus membantumu untuk itu."

Mendapati senyum Sungmin padanya membuat Kyuhyun merasa tenang. Sudah ia duga bahwa perempuan itu pasti bisa mengerti. "Terima kasih ya, Cil."

"Hei!" refleks Sungmin berseru mendengar panggilan candaan dari Kyuhyun itu. "Tadi bocah, sekarang kecil, lalu apalagi nanti?!"

Sembari menyendok kembali es krimnya, Kyuhyun lantas berkata dengan ringan. "Pendek."

"HEH! Kau ini menyebalkan!"

o

o

 _End._

o

o

Kyuhyun menyudahi kegiatan membalas _chat_ yang datang ke akun Kakaotalk-nya dia bersamaan dengan kesadaran yang sudah kembali utuh. Ia kemudian memandang ke arah jalan menuju aula sekolah dengan penuh harap. Semoga saja wanita yang selalu membayang-bayangi pikirannya hingga ia hampir dibuat gila itu ada di sana dengan berpenampilan layaknya bidadari yang turun dari kayangan. Ia sudah sangat merindukan wanita itu. Bahkan pada saat tadi ia sempat melihat-lihat daftar teman pada akun Kakaotalk-nya, hatinya kembali nyeri saat ia tidak melihat ada nama Lee Sungmin di sana. Padahal ia sudah sangat sering melakukan itu. Ia begitu penasaran seperti apa wanita itu sekarang. Ia ingin segera memiliki wanita itu. Semoga saja ia tidak terlambat.

Sudah cukup ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri terbelenggu dalam masa lalu di luar gedung sekolah ini dan bertingkah seperti orang gila—berjalan-jalan seakan tanpa arah padahal ada reuni angkatan di aula sana, dan dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Sekarang tiba saatnya untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu. Ya, ia harus bertemu.

Usai menaruh ponsel pada tempatnya, Kyuhyun berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki menuju aula. Semakin mendekati aula, jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap bersikap santai.

Pada akhirnya ia berhasil menginjak _red carpet_ yang terpasang di aula dari pintu masuk dengan sukses. Angin sejuk yang merupakan hasil produksi dari _air conditioner_ dalam ruangan itu langsung menerpa _tuxedo_ dan celana hitam serta kemeja merah marun yang dikenakannya. Ia sedikit terperangah ketika melihat tata ruang aula. Ruangan ini memang berukuran besar dengan dilengkapi panggung, dan kini ditambah dengan berbagai meja besar serta kursi-kursi di sekeliling yang entah datangnya dari mana, serta dekorasi yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak kalah dengan reuni-reuni sekolah lain yang diadakan di tempat-tempat mewah. Tampak pula jejeran kotak-kotak makanan serta berbagai minuman. Wajar saja bila reuni ini memungut sedikit biaya. Ide panitia penyelenggara tidak buruk juga.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sudut-sudut ruangan untuk mencari teman-teman sekelasnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya menemukan letaknya. Segeralah Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke tempat tersebut.

 _Sebentar lagi…_

"Eh, Kyuhyun datang!" Kyuhyun menangkap suara yang begitu ia kenali begitu ia mendatangi salah satu meja besar, tempat teman-teman kelasnya berada. Suara Eunhyuk.

"Oh. Haaaai!"

"Kyuhyun, kau datang!"

"Selamat datang, Kyu!"

"Terima kasih," Kyuhyun membalas sorakan teman-teman seraya tersenyum ramah. Ia pun duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Namun sesaat kemudian ia kecewa begitu ia tidak memergoki bahwa ternyata tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sungmin.

"Sekarang kau kerja di mana, Kyu?" tanya Donghae yang ada di depan Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada kabar apa pun tentang pekerjaanmu. Aku heran sendiri, Kyu. Kau begitu sombong sekarang."

"Hei, siapa yang sombong. Hahaha," Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Donghae yang begitu jujur. Namun ia memang merasa lebih tertutup kepada teman-teman SMA-nya sekarang terutama masalah pekerjaan. Ia hanya memberitahukan masalah itu kepada Kangin saja karena Kangin memang teman dekatnya sedari kelas sepuluh. Untung saja dia memegang janjinya bahwa ia tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapa pun. Ia memang tidak mau membuat iri teman-teman yang lain. "Aku hanya karyawan biasa, Hae. Apa yang menarik dari karyawan biasa?" mulutnya pun berkilah.

"Tapi kau tahu? Penampilanmu seperti bos besar," ucap Shindong yang sedang menyantap makanannya.

Deg.

"Iya. Kau jadi—uhm—jauh lebih tampan," sambung salah satu teman perempuan kelasnya.

"Ingat sebelahmu itu, Wook," sela Shindong dengan usil.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya memandang seorang lelaki asing yang duduk di sebelah Ryeowook, salah satu teman perempuan kelasnya itu.

"Dia kekasih Ryeowook. Yesung namanya. Ryeowook dipungut dia di tempat kuliahnya," ucap Shindong pada Kyuhyun—yang terus-menerus makan.

"Oh…," seloroh Kyuhyun. Dalam hati ia berteriak frustasi, ke mana wanita yang menjadi _secret admirer_ -nya selama bertahun-tahun itu?!

"Nah, Ryeowook saja datang dengan pacarnya. Aku sendiri sudah bersama Donghae sekarang," ucap Eunhyuk seraya merangkul tangan Donghae yang ada di sebelahnya. "Lantas, mana gandenganmu?" tanyanya dengan memasang senyum miring khasnya. "Shindong saja sudah punya kekasih di sebelahnya itu."

" _What_?!" tanya Kyuhyun kaget. Ia lantas menatap ke arah Eunhyuk dan Donghae dan setelah itu ke arah Shindong dan seorang wanita yang tak ia kenal duduk di sebelahnya—yang sudah dipastikan adalah kekasih Shindong—dengan tatapan tak percaya. Astaga, ia kalah.

"Mungkin dia LDR, Hyuk," sanggah Ryeowook, merasa tidak enak sendiri pada Kyuhyun. Baru datang sudah dipanas-panasi karena ia datang sendirian.

"Apa iya?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun seraya menggeleng. "Aku memang belum punya kekasih," lanjut ia pahit. Ah tidak, seandainya saja ada Sungmin mungkin Sungmin sudah menyelamatkannya sekarang dari situasi yang sangat memojokkan dirinya ini.

"Ah, kebetulan!" seru Eunhyuk seraya menepukkan tangan satu kali. " _Soulmate_ -mu itu si Sungmin, dia juga masih _single_! Dia jadi orang hebat di Inggris sekarang. Sudah, ambil saja! Dia juga pintar, cantik, baik lagi!" lanjutnya dengan semangat.

"Orang hebat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengernyitkan alis. Rasa penasaran seketika muncul di benaknya dan langsung menguar hebat dengan cepat begitu mendengar dua kata yang mengguncang dirinya itu.

"Heh? Kau tidak tahu?!" tanya Eunhyuk dengan terkejut. "Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu? Bukankah kau sangat dekat dengannya? Atau bahkan jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu lagi kalau dia tidak datang dan penyebabnya dia tidak datang itu apa?" tanya dia terus-menerus.

"Hah?!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi _blank_. Tiba-tiba rasanya ia ingin meledakkan dirinya sekarang juga. Apa katanya?! Sungmin—tidak datang?!

"Sudah, sayang," ucap Donghae seraya menjinakkan Eunhyuk dengan mengelus pelan pucuk kepalanya. Ia kasihan juga melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya panik karena tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

"Hahahahaha," Eunhyuk tertawa kencang setelah usahanya untuk memanas-manasi Kyuhyun berhasil. "Tenang saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Kyu. Dia harus menghadiri sebuah acara _fashion show_ besar di Inggris, karena _brand_ pakaiannya dipakai oleh model-model terkenal di sana. Para perancang pakaian yang dipakai oleh model-model itu seperti Sungmin, ya harus datang, karena kehadiran mereka sangat dibutuhkan untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai _brand_ pakaian itu, sebagai referensi dalam mencari pakaian dengan model serta kualitas yang bagus," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum, berusaha bertanggung jawab atas tindakan yang dilakukannya dengan cara menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun termenung. Perasaannya begitu berkecamuk saat ini.

Orang utama yang ia tunggu-tunggu, wanita yang sangat ia cintai dan rindukan, salah satu permata dunia yang bergerak itu ternyata tidak datang ke acara ini. Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk tampil sebaik mungkin demi wanita itu. Padahal ia ingin membawa kabar gembira pada wanita itu kalau sekarang ia sudah menjadi direktur perusahaan. Padahal ia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Sungmin dan ingin mengambil wanita itu untuk jadi miliknya. Hatinya begitu terhunus.

Harusnya pula, ia tetap menjalin komunikasi dengan Sungmin melalui e-mail, sehingga ia tidak terlihat bodoh seperti ini di depan umum, terutama pada Eunhyuk yang merupakan sahabat wanita Sungmin, hanya karena ia tidak tahu kabar sedikit pun tentang wanita yang disayanginya itu. Ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Pria macam apa dirinya sehingga ia membiarkan wanita yang disayanginya berkeliaran di luar sana tanpa ia ketahui?!

Namun ia merasa sedikit senang pula pada Sungmin. Wanita itu sudah sukses di negeri orang berkat _passion_ yang dimilikinya. Ia tahu bahwa sedari kecil sampai sekarang Sungmin memang suka sekali membuat berbagai desain pakaian dan ia tidak menyangka ternyata hobi kecil-kecilannya itu bisa menjadi jalan wanita itu menggapai kesuksesannya. Pencapaian yang sangat mengagumkan.

"Jujur, aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Hyuk," ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya dengan segenap kejujuran serta kepasrahannya.

"Apa hubungan persahabatan kalian sedang renggang?" tanya Donghae kemudian. Rasanya aneh sekali jika orang yang paling dekat dengan Sungmin selain Eunhyuk bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Eunhyuk saja masih tahu segalanya—dan mengakibatkan ia jadi ikut tahu juga.

"Mungkin," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya, masih dengan perasaan yang kalut. Tiba-tiba saja ia tak punya gairah lagi untuk mengikuti reuni ini.

"Dia sekarang punya perusahaan industri pakaian yang sudah sangat berkembang. Cabangnya sudah di berbagai negara. Di sini juga ada. Kalau kau pernah mendengar _brand_ pakaian S &S dengan lambang yang mirip seperti gambar kupu-kupu itu, itulah _brand_ pakaiannya," tutur Eunhyuk lagi usai tahu bahwa _soulmate_ itu memang sedang renggang, sehingga ia maklum akan keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"S&S?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengerutkan kening. Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing.

"Iya. Memang terdengar sedikit aneh. Tapi nama itu diambil dari huruf depan nama dia dan nama adiknya. Jadi adiknya pun memiliki _brand_ itu, walaupun sebagian besar usahanya dia yang bangun, mengingat adiknya masih remaja juga. Baik sekali ia. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kuliah di Universitas Huddersfield dengan jurusan _fashion design_ bisa membuat dia sukses besar. Padahal itu melalui jalur beasiswa," Eunhyuk terus melanjutkan perkataannya, agar Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan semua informasi tentang Sungmin. Ia seakan tahu bahwa Kyuhyun membutuhkan itu.

"Oke. Terima kasih," ucap Kyuhyun seraya memberikan senyum pada Eunhyuk. Wanita itu benar-benar membantu. Sejujurnya rasa bangganya pada Sungmin semakin berkembang dengan adanya informasi itu. "Pasti kau sering bertukar cerita dengan Sungmin lewat e-mail. Jangan sekali-kali tanyakan padanya soal kerenggangan persahabatan kami. Itu salahku. Biar aku sendiri yang menyelesaikannya," lanjutnya yang sudah memiliki niat untuk itu. Ia sadar bahwa ini merupakan hasil atas perbuatannya dan sekarang ia harus memperbaikinya.

"Sip!" ucap Eunhyuk seraya mengacungkan jempol. Ia memang tak pernah ragu akan kemampuan Kyuhyun dalam menyelesaikan masalah.

"Dimakan itu makanannya," tegur Donghae kemudian kepada Kyuhyun. "Ah, oke," dan Kyuhyun pun mengiyakan.

Makanan serta minuman ringan yang tersuguh di hadapan Kyuhyun di atas meja segera disantap olehnya dengan nikmat, sembari terus mengorek-ngorek informasi dalam otaknya perihal masalah _brand_ pakaian milik Sungmin yang seperti tidak asing baginya. S &S?

o

o

 _When it happened accidentally…_

o

o

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan ketika Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menata berkas-berkas yang ada di atas meja di depannya. "Masuk," ucapnya dengan nada tinggi tanpa basa basi. Rupanya seorang asisten kerjanya baru saja datang sembari membawa suatu barang di kedua tangannya.

"Ini dia salah satu pakaian formal dengan kualitas terbaik sesuai pesanan Anda," ucap sang asisten itu, sembari memberikan sebuah paket bingkisan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Oke," ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum. Kedua tangannya lantas meraih bingkisan yang diberikan kepadanya. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama, Pak," balas asisten itu.

"Saya cek dulu sebentar," ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Ia segera membuka isi bingkisan itu dan ia mendapat sepaket pakaian berupa _tuxedo_ hitam, kemeja panjang merah marun, serta celana bahan panjang warna hitam. Segeralah ia perhatikan tiap-tiap sudut pada ketiga pakaian itu dengan seteliti mungkin. Keningnya mengernyit begitu ia membaca sebuah label _brand_ pada kemeja. "S &S?" tanyanya penasaran. Ah—ia memang tidak mengerti masalah-masalah _brand_ pakaian yang seperti ini. Oleh sebab itu ia menyuruh asistennya untuk membelikan barang itu.

"Iya. Itu salah satu _brand_ pakaian dari Inggris, Pak. Kualitasnya sudah terkenal bagus namun dengan harga yang begitu terjangkau. Memang laris produk ini, Pak. Banyak yang beli," jelas sang asisten. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan dehaman dan anggukan kecil.

"Baik, tidak ada kecacatan. Terima kasih. Kau boleh kembali bekerja," ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum lagi. Asistennya itu hanya mengangguk dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

o

o

 _End._

o

o

Jiwanya tersentak begitu ia mengingat peristiwa itu.

Astaga—ternyata pakaian yang ia pakai sekarang ini merupakan produksi dari usaha yang dimiliki Sungmin?!

Ah tidak. Ia harus menemukannya. Ia harus menemukan Sungmin bagaimana pun caranya!

TBC

Balasan review:

SuniaSunKyu137: sabar yaaaah WKWKWK tar dibanyakin kok. Dilanjut kok cuma msh ngerasa berat bgt berhubung make pengaturan cerita yg memberatkan juga belom lagi dikit lg masuk kuliah dan juga ada proyek novel yg mesti diselesaiin T_T jd waktunya msh belom cukup banyak T_T

TiffyTiffanyLee: sabar yah entar banyak momentnya kok XD

wuhan: thank you yah sarannya entar direvisi kok part sebelumnya. Actually penggunaan kata "nya" nya udah dikurangin di part ini cuma kalo ngerasa masih banyak maapin yah XD


	4. Chapter 3

Title: My Love for You (sequel of A Gift to You)

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The casts belong to God and this story is mine.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, a bit family LOL

Rating: T

Cast:

\- Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin.

\- Supported Cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun menyesali perbuatannya yang telah membuat sahabatnya sendiri menderita walaupun secara tidak sengaja, mampukah ia meraih kesempatan untuk bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya itu?

Warning: GS a.k.a Gender Switch. This changes uke's gender to girl.

If you don't like genderswitch fanfiction, go away. Thank you.

Clue: jangan mikir kejauhan, alurnya sederhana kok. Cuma emang dasar authornya aja yang gak bisa bikin FF pendek.

Alurnya pake alur maju mundur cantik yah jadi bacanya mesti diperhatiin baik-baik

Dan authornya baper gara-gara nulis FF ginian, jadi maklumin yah kalau bahasanya lebay dan menjijikkan.

—o0o—

Sebuah seringaian terukir di bibir Kyuhyun ketika suatu informasi yang ia cari berhasil diperoleh dalam sebuah _browser_ yang ada di dalam _tab_ -nya. "Rupanya kau benar-benar berbahaya, Sungmin," ucapnya yang tak henti-henti melihat isi dari _website_ dari _brand_ pakaian yang dimiliki oleh wanita yang ia cintai itu. Tampak disana berbagai foto mengenai koleksi-koleksi pakaian untuk pria dan wanita yang sangat menggoda. Banyak juga foto-foto saat acara-acara besar yang berujung pada promosi pakaian yang dijualnya. Ada pula foto mengenai tampak luar dari gedung-gedung yang menjadi tempat produksi dari _brand_ tersebut, yang tersebar dari berbagai negara, termasuk juga di tempat pusatnya yang lebih penting. Namun ada lagi yang paling penting dari sekadar itu semua, ada informasi mengenai _brand_ itu sendiri, alamat kantor pusatnya, dan juga _contact person_.

Tiba-tiba ada suara pintu terketuk. "Masuk," ucapnya lantang tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Seorang wanita berambut lurus cokelat sebahu dengan mengenakan blazer hitam serta kemeja warna putih di dalam sebagai atasan dan juga rok span warna hitam ukuran setengah paha memasuki ruangan dan mendekati meja Kyuhyun. "Ada apa Anda memanggil saya, Pak?" tanyanya dengan senyum sopan sembari duduk di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan kepada wanita cantik yang dipenuhi oleh _make-up_ formal _glamour_ itu. Sekretarisnya. "Saya tertarik untuk melakukan sebuah kerja sama dengan _brand_ produk ini," ucapnya sembari mempertontonkan tampilan _website_ dari _brand_ pakaian Sungmin yang ada di _tab_ -nya kepada sekretaris itu.

"S&S?" tanya sang sekretaris begitu kedua matanya yang dipasang _softlens_ warna biru itu menatap ke arah _tab_ Kyuhyun. "Bagus sekali, Pak. Salah satu perusahaan industri pakaian yang ternama di Inggris. Bila perusahaan ini bekerja sama dengan perusahaan tersebut maka akan meraup keuntungan yang besar," tanggapnya kemudian.

"Untuk itulah saya tertarik," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menaruh _tab_ -nya di meja kerja. Ia lalu kembali menatap sekretarisnya. "Tolong cek agenda kegiatan saya, kira-kira seminggu lagi jadwal yang ada waktu luang lebih banyak hari apa?"

Sang sekretaris tampak membuka sebuah buku agenda bersampul hitam dan melihat isinya dengan saksama. "Hanya ada hari Selasa, Pak. Sisanya sudah diisi oleh berbagai rapat perusahaan serta acara-acara lain."

Kyuhyun termenung sesaat. Memikirkan sesuatu. "Kosongnya dari jam berapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Sekretaris perusahaan terlihat kembali melihat agenda. "Dari siang sekitar jam sepuluh, Pak. Lalu, ada rapat dengan kepala-kepala cabang yang ada di Korea Selatan sekitar jam dua siang," ucapnya yang kembali menatap bosnya itu.

Dua mata Kyuhyun melotot begitu indera pendengarannya menangkap informasi itu. "Jadi hanya ada waktu kosong empat jam?! Itu yang lebih banyak?!" serunya kaget. Begitu sibuknya ia. Bahkan pada jam istirahat itu belum tentu ia benar-benar istirahat kecuali pada saat jam makan.

"Iya, Pak. Sisanya hanya kosong dua jam dan tiga jam, itu pun tidak termasuk jam istirahat makan," balas sang sekretaris dengan lugas.

"Hmm… Oke, oke," ucap Kyuhyun yang kemudian mulai menerawang. Berarti ia harus memulai untuk mengatur strategi dengan baik mulai dari sekarang berhubung jadwal kerjanya yang padat. "Saya akan mengatur pertemuan dengan Kepala Direktur S&S Corp hari Jumat. Bila pertemuan pagi, kemungkinan saya akan berangkat hari Rabu. Namun, bila pertemuan siang, kemungkinan saya akan berangkat hari Kamis. Kemungkinan dari hari itu pekerjaan saya diganti oleh wakil saya," tuturnya kemudian.

"Baik, Pak," balas sang sekretaris dengan singkat sembari tersenyum dan mengangguk sekali.

"Terima kasih. Silakan Anda keluar dulu, nanti saya hubungi lagi bila saya sudah selesai," titah Kyuhyun.

"Baik, Pak," sang sekretaris melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, berbalik badan, dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan untuk keluar.

Usai sekretarisnya pergi, Kyuhyun segera merebahkan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi. Sensasi empuk dari kursi itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun merasa relaks sejenak dari ketegangan akibat kerasnya menghadapi dunia kerja. Sekarang ia harus mengurus satu hal lagi, yang lebih penting dari pada masalah pekerjaan. Masalah hidup dan matinya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak. Sosok yang ia cintai langsung menyergap kembali di pikirannya. Sosok dengan tubuhnya yang mungil lucu, yang rambutnya senantiasa lurus hitam panjang sedari kecil, yang memiliki mata _foxy_ bulat di mana sinarnya mampu menenangkan hati siapa pun yang melihatnya, yang memiliki senyum semanis madu dengan deret giginya yang rapi, yang wajahnya selalu tampak lebih muda sehingga selalu mengundang Kyuhyun untuk meledeknya sebagai anak kecil itu, telah menjelma menjadi seorang direktur pada sebuah perusahaan besar yang berada di luar negeri dengan bisnisnya yang sudah menyebar luas sampai ke negara Korea Selatan ini. Padahal ia seorang perempuan, mungil lagi. Walaupun Kyuhyun pun tahu bahwa wanita itu cerdas sedari kecil, namun tetap saja ia penasaran, seperti apa seorang wanita mungil seperti dia memimpin perusahaan besar seperti itu. Ia jadi penasaran seperti apa tampak luar wanita mungil itu sekarang, sewibawa apakah dia, seanggun apakah dia, sedewasa apakah dia, atau malah ia tak berubah—tetap saja menjadi perempuan mungil lucu nan menggemaskan yang mana penampilannya menipu umurnya yang sebenarnya.

Atau bahkan dia sudah punya calon—

Ah tidak, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Ia akan melakukan apa saja asal Sungmin bisa menjadi miliknya. Sungmin harus menjadi miliknya.

Kyuhyun kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil telepon kantor. Jemarinya menekan tuts-tuts yang tersedia pada telepon tersebut. Setelah itu ia segera menempelkan gagang telepon pada telinganya.

"Halo…"

—o0o—

Jemari lentik tangan kanan milik seorang wanita yang mana kukunya dilapisi cat warna merah menyala itu menempel satu per satu pada gagang sebuah cangkir kaca warna putih. Diangkatnya cangkir itu, bersamaan dengan jemari tangan kiri yang juga tak kalah lentik dengan tampilan kuku yang serupa menempel pada bagian bawah cangkir. Bibir eksotis milik wanita itu yang dikarenakan dibalut dengan _lipstick_ yang juga warna merah itu bersentuhan dengan bibir cangkir, lantas minuman _green tea_ yang berdiam di dalam cangkir itu disesap secara perlahan, menikmati setiap rasa yang ada, yang menjadi kesukaannya sedari remaja. Namun ada yang lebih vital lagi dari pada hanya sekadar menikmati minuman, yaitu menetralisasi rasa tegang yang menyelimuti benaknya, dari sejak sang sekretaris memberitahukan bahwa direktur dari Spark Corpsudah datang ke kantornya dan sedang diantar menuju ke ruangan ini. Siapa Warga Negara Korea Selatan yang tidak tahu Spark Corp, salah satu perusahaan bank yang terkemuka di negara itu? Pasti semua orang yang menjadi warga negara sana tahu, termasuk dirinya. Apalagi bank tersebut berkembang dengan begitu cepat walaupun baru dibangun beberapa tahun yang lalu, pasti pebisnis seperti dirinya melek akan informasi itu.

Sejak awal wanita itu ditelepon oleh direktur perusahaan tersebut dengan tujuan melakukan sebuah kerja sama bisnis, wanita itu dilanda rasa tidak percaya. Padahal tempat ia duduk di singgasananya ini berada di dalam sebuah kantor yang berdiri di Inggris, yang bahkan berbeda benua dengan Korea Selatan. Tapi direktur yang berjenis kelamin pria itu berani melakukan telepon sampai ke sini—bagaimana bisa?! Bahkan direktur itu meminta pertemuan bersifat privasi. Apakah bos itu tahu kalau ia adalah Warga Negara Korea Selatan juga? Ia bahkan mengganti nama koreanya menjadi nama barat selama ia berbisnis. Tapi Pak Marcus—pemilik perusahaan itu—fasih sekali dalam berbahasa Inggris, bahkan hampir tidak ada aksen koreanya sama sekali.

Tapi yang terpenting adalah—perusahaan itu mengajak perusahaannya ini untuk melakukan suatu kerja sama. Ia pikir cukup bagus. Tapi entahlah. Semoga saja hal ini merupakan langkah yang tepat untuk bisa memperlebar sayap perusahaan ini dalam berbisnis.

Namun selintas ia teringat akan marga yang tersemat dalam nama direktur perusahaan itu. Untung berhasil ia singkirkan kemudian.

Usai mendengar sang sekretaris mengetuk pintu ruangan dan membuka pintu, jantung sang wanita semakin berdetak lebih cepat. Ia pun meneguk minuman sekali lagi dan memantapkan kekebalannya agar tidak gugup lagi.

Lalu sejurus kemudian seorang pria tinggi yang mengenakan jas hitam, kemeja putih, dasi belang-belang dengan didominasi warna hitam, serta sepatu pantofel warna hitam mengkilap memasuki ruangan, sembari menenteng-nenteng sebuah tas jinjing warna hitam pula. Pria yang sangat terpancar kewibawaannya itu tampak merapikan jas yang ia pakai ketika memasuki ruangan, dan ketika sang sekretaris menutup pintu ruangan, pria tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya tepat ke depan matanya.

Mata bulat wanita itu membelalak bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang serasa berhenti berdetak.

Jiwanya beku seketika begitu melihat siapa pria itu—tidak, tidak mungkin!

 _He is Marcus, not Kyuhyun._

Tapi garis alis matanya yang tegas, rahangnya yang tak kalah tegas, kedua matanya yang setajam silet, serta jidat seksinya yang tertutup setengah oleh poninya, dan juga rambut acak-acakan namun masih terlihat cukup rapi yang tertata sedemikian rupa itu sangatlah mencirikan Kyuhyun.

Tapi memang ada yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun yang ia lihat sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Oh tidak, Marcus ini adalah _doppelgangger_ -nya Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu Marcus yang terus melangkahkan kaki gagahnya mendekati meja sang direktur perusahaan yang ia kunjungi ini menertawakan ekspresi yang terpancar dari muka direktur perempuan itu dalam hati saat ini, menikmati bagaimana terperangahnya wanita itu saat melihat wajahnya. Ia senang melihatnya, ia senang bahwa wanita itu masih mengingatnya walaupun bertahun-tahun mereka putus komunikasi. Jiwa _evil_ -nya seakan kambuh lagi. Ia masih ingin bermain-main dengan ingatan wanita tersebut. " _Hallo, miss Sarah. Good afternoon_ ," ucapnya ketika ia sudah berdiri di hadapan sang direktur wanita yang sekarang sedang berdiri pula menyambutnya. " _Nice to meet you_ ," lanjutnya sembari mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum—bermaksud senyum mengejek, sebenarnya.

Masih dengan keterkejutannya dan sekarang malah semakin bertambah karena melihat senyum yang sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun itu, sang wanita yang bernama Sarah itu pun berusaha untuk membalas senyum Marcus. Padahal oia sudah ketar-ketir setengah mati. " _O—oh, yes. Good afternoon, Sir. Nice to meet you too_ ," ucapnya yang sayangnya tidak berhasil menyembunyikan kegugupannya secara penuh menghadapi direktur ini. Dengan mengerahkan segenap tenaga dan jiwa, tangan kanannya ia usahakan bergerak selancar mungkin membalas salam hangat dari tangan kanan milik Marcus.

Tangan kanan mereka berdua akhirnya bertemu, saling mencengkram satu sama lain. Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun berusaha menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan lentik wanita ini—ah tangannya saja sudah cantik. Lihat saja, ketika ia pun menajamkan pandangannya pelan-pelan, ia pun masih bisa betapa cantik dan manisnya wajah wanita ini, meskipun dalam keadaan grogi padahal sudah mempersembahkan senyum padanya itu—ah tidak, justru dalam keadaan inilah ia bisa mengenal bahwa Sarah ini benar-benar orang yang ia cari, berhubung wajahnya saat ini sedang tidak cantik secara alami karena dipoles dengan _make-up_ yang sangat kebule-bulean.

Benarlah siasat picik Marcus, debuman jantung Sarah berdetak kian kuat ketika mengetahui bahwa tangan Marcus masih ingin menggenggam tangannya, padahal tadinya ingin ia lepas. Ditambah lagi pandangannya yang bagaikan elang yang siap menerjang mangsanya. _Doppelgangger_ -nya Kyuhyun ini benar-benar mengerikan. Salah sekali ia menyambut bapak direktur ini dengan berdiri. Bahkan salah sekali pula ia menerima saja permintaan bapak sial itu yang memintanya untuk bertemu secara privasi. Ia takut jika ia tidak pulang dari sini dalam keadaan selamat. Meskipun ia jago bela diri, tapi saat ini ia sedang memakai rok span setengah paha, bahkan _high heels_ ukuran 10 sentimeter, yang membuat kakinya tidak leluasa bergerak untuk gerakan bela diri seperti itu.

Puas menjahili direktur cantik yang mengenakan blazer hitam serta baju dalaman warna putih dengan kancing paling atas yang terbuka di depan matanya ini, Marcus melepas genggaman tangan Sarah. Ia pun duduk disusul dengan Sarah.

" _Okay. I am sorry, but I know that you haven't been married, so I call you miss_ ," bahkan Sarah belum angkat bicara selaku pemilik gedung tempat mereka berada saat ini, tapi Marcus sudah lancang memulai. Ia tahu bahwa Sarah pasti kaget dengan sapaan itu karena mereka baru pertama kali bertemu dengan menggunakan nama barat mereka. Akan tetapi, biarlah, biarkan ia bermain sebentar. Ia pun merupakan atasan juga, dan orang ini merupakan orang yang akrab dengannya dulu. Usai mendapati kedua mata Sarah membelalak lagi, Marcus pun melanjutkan dengan mempersembahkan _smirk_ andalannya yang mematikan. " _Have you_ , Sungmin?"

Napas Sarah tercekat seketika begitu Marcus memanggil nama Korea-nya. Ia pun tak kuasa lagi untuk mencegah suara hati yang terus mensugesti dirinya bahwa orang yang ada di depannya ini benar orang itu. " _Omg—are you…_ Cho—cho Kyuhyun?!" astaga, ia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Keringat dingin sudah mulai mengucur diam-diam. Ia takut salah orang. Ia takut kalau sekarang ia sedang mabuk, padahal sudah lama ia tidak minum _wine_.

"Ah…," pada akhirnya senyum lebar yang sampai mempertontonkan deret giginya yang putih itu berhasil tertoreh dari bibir Marcus. Akhirnya, akhirnya nama Korea-nya itu tersebut juga. Ini yang paling ia tunggu. " _You still remember me_ , bocah kecil."

"Astaga, Kyu!" seru Sungmin begitu tahu bahwa tebakannya benar. Ia kaget sekali begitu tahu bahwa ia sudah bertemu kembali dengan pria ini. Sahabatnya yang selalu mengolok-oloknya dengan sebutan 'bocah kecil' ini. " _Oh my God,_ Kyu! _Is this really you?! Omg!_ " rasa haru langsung pecah. Tangan kanannya langsung menutup mulutnya dan menumpahkan air mata bahagia di sana.

Rasanya Kyuhyun ikut terharu bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis bahagia karena bertemu dengannya. Ia pun mengambil tisu di atas meja kerja Sungmin dan segera menghapus air matanya. "Ah… _Don't cry, dear_. Nanti dokumen-dokumen pentingmu basah," ucap ia lembut.

Sungmin pun ikut-ikutan juga mengambil tisu dan segera mengeringkan kelopak matanya yang sudah basah, sembari terus meredakan rasa senangnya yang meluap-luap. " _Okay, enough_ ," ucapnya yang sudah berhenti menangis, namun ia masih membersihkan sisa-sisa tangisnya.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian. Ah, wanita ini memang tidak berubah. Dari dulu sampai sekarang wanita ini begitu sensitif, dan ia yang selalu berusaha menghapus air mata itu bahkan sampai kejadian yang tadi.

Kepala Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Ia lantas berdiri kembali. "Duduk di sana saja," ucapnya sembari menunjuk ke arah sebuah paket tiga sofa dan satu meja kaca yang khusus untuk menerima tamu-tamunya dengan menggunakan arah gerak kepalanya. Setelah mendapati Kyuhyun mengangguk, mereka berdua bergerak ke arah sana bersama-sama.

Mereka berdua pun duduk bersebelahan dalam sebuah sofa panjang yang tidak berhadapan dengan sofa yang lainnya. "Ya ampun, Kyu! Aku sampai sekarang masih kaget kau datang ke sini," ucap Sungmin yang membuka kembali pembicaraan mereka setelah sempat terhenti untuk berpindah tempat.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengabarimu sejak seminggu yang lalu, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyunggingkan kembali senyum yang usil. Akhirnya ia bisa menggoda 'bocah kecil'-nya ini lagi.

"Aish! Tapi mana aku tahu kalau pemilik perusahaan Spark Corp itu adalah dirimu?! Karena dari dulu aku tahunya bahwa pemiliknya bernama Marcus. Sial sekali dirimu mengganti nama!" gerutu Sungmin sembari memukul kecil lengan atas Kyuhyun yang masih terbalut jas itu.

"Dari dulu? Berarti kau tahu sudah dari lama?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu ia menangkap ada dua kata yang janggal dalam keluh kesah Sungmin itu.

"Sudah. _Who doesn't know_ _Spark Corp_ , _huh_? _Every Korean_ _people know_ , _including me_ ," jawab Sungmin dengan aksen Inggris yang cukup kental untuk Warga Negara Asing sepertinya. "Kau sendiri, dari mana kau tahu kalau aku sekarang kerja di sini?" tanyanya balik.

"Eunhyuk," jawab Kyuhyun cepat. "Dia datang ke acara reuni dan aku juga. Pasti kau tahu. Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kalian masih saling berkomunikasi lewat email?!" lanjutnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit nada yang menggerutu.

" _Exactly_ ," jawab Sungmin tak kalah cepat. "Tapi dia tidak menceritakan bahwa dia mengatakan informasiku padamu masalah bisnisku. Sebagian besar ceritanya mengenai masalah Donghae, kekasihnya. Lucu sekali, kekasihnya itu masih ragu untuk mengajaknya pada jenjang yang lebih serius dikarenakan kekasihnya itu belum siap untuk menghadapi kerasnya dunia rumah tangga. Padahal dari segi apa pun mereka sudah berkecukupan."

Kyuhyun meresapi perkataan itu. _Ah, pernikahan…_

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terketuk dan sejurus kemudian langsung terbuka, menampakkan sang sekretaris yang membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir kecil di atasnya. " _Enjoy your drink, ms_ …," ucapnya sembari meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja.

" _Thank you so much_ ," ucap Sungmin sembari tersenyum yang memamerkan gigi putihnya. Sekretarisnya itu pun membungkuk hormat padanya dan juga Kyuhyun lalu melangkah pergi.

Melihat bagaimana Sungmin mengapresiasi kerja pegawainya membuat Kyuhyun langsung tersentuh. Ah lihat, bahkan keramahan Sungmin masih tidak luntur juga meski ia sudah memegang pangkat tertinggi di negeri bahkan benua orang.

Mata Kyuhyun pun beralih pada dua cangkir yang baru saja diberikan oleh sekretaris Sungmin itu. Ia pun terkejut melihat isinya. "Yang satu kopi, yang satu teh. Untukku yang mana?" tanya ia usil. Ia ingin mengetes lagi seberapa besar daya ingat Sungmin terhadap seleranya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu bertanya. Pasti kau sudah tahu jawabannya," jawab Sungmin sembari tersenyum lagi di ujung kalimat, membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Rupanya Sungmin masih mengingatnya. Entah mengapa hati Kyuhyun langsung terkelitik. "Terima kasih," ucap Kyuhyun yang kemudian menyesap jatah kopinya sedikit.

"Sebenarnya aku memang biasa menyuguhkan kopi untuk semua tamu laki-laki. Kalau perempuan biasanya teh," tutur Sungmin kemudian, yang membuat Kyuhyun baru saja tersadar bahwa Sungmin baru mengetahui identitasnya yang sebenarnya setelah mereka berdua bertemu langsung hari ini.

"Kenapa beda?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Entahlah. Asumsi bodohku mengatakan bahwa rata-rata laki-laki menyukai kopi dan tidak semua perempuan menyukai kopi. Oleh sebab itulah aku memilih teh sebagai menu umum untuk kaum perempuan. Tapi untung saja tamu-tamuku tidak pernah protes," jawab Sungmin secara rinci. Ia pun menyesap tehnya juga sejenak.

"Tapi itu ada benarnya juga," balas Kyuhyun. Kadar kegeniusan Sungmin memang tidak pernah menurun. Kepribadian Sungmin tidak ada yang berubah. Ia gemas sekali. Rasanya hasrat untuk mendekap orang ini semakin tak tertahankan.

Secara tak sengaja kedua mata Sungmin menangkap ada sebuah jam tangan warna biru tua melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan Kyuhyun usai menyesap teh. Matanya pun membulat. "Hei—bukankah itu…," gumamnya refleks. Astaga—benar-benar mirip dengan kado yang ia berikan kala itu. Ulang tahun Kyuhyun sebelum perpisahan.

Mendapati Sungmin berkata demikian secara mendadak sembari melihat sesuatu, Kyuhyun lantas berusaha untuk membaca arah pandangnya. Dengan cepat ia tersenyum setelah memastikan apa yang dilihat olehnya. "Ini? Iya, ini pemberianmu," ujarnya sembari menunjukkan benda yang dimaksud dengan tersenyum. Astaga—menunjukkan kado dari Sungmin kepada Sungmin sendiri membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak tahan.

"Oh!" Sungmin tampak terkejut. Ia lalu menggeser sedikit posisi tempat duduknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun—yang padahal sebelumnya sudah dekat. "Kau benar-benar memakainya ya…," ia menatap jam tangan itu dengan tertarik selama dua detik kemudian menatap Kyuhyun kembali. Tampak sekali rasa senang yang terpancar di mukanya dan Kyuhyun semakin gemas pada orang ini.

"Benda ini sangat bermanfaat untukku. Kau memberikan kado yang tepat. Terima kasih atas pemberianmu," ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum, namun di akhir perkataannya entah mengapa napasnya terasa sedikit tercekat.

 _Pemberianmu… Pemberian cintamu…_

Grep!

"Ah Sungmin… Aku merindukanmu…," akhirnya hasrat Kyuhyun tak bisa terbendung lagi. Ia benar-benar mendekapnya. Mendekap wanita ini dengan kuat, benar-benar kuat, seolah menggambarkan bagaimana kata itu diucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Alasan ini pulalah yang membuat ia mengenakan jam tangan itu, selain karena benda itu memang bermanfaat sebagai penunjuk waktu. Ia benar-benar senang bisa bersama dengan wanita ini lagi, setelah sepuluh tahun terpisah oleh jarak, benua, karier, dan juga waktu. Wanita yang selama dua puluh satu tahun setia menjadi teman hidupnya, mulai dari mereka kecil yang masih meraba-raba dunia luar hingga sekarang mereka yang telah sukses menerjang kerasnya hidup. Walaupun mereka tidak mempunyai ikatan yang spesial hingga saat ini dan walaupun sempat dua kali putus komunikasi dalam rentang waktu lebih dari setahun, tapi lihat sekarang—bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun sudah bisa mendekapnya, dan ia pun bisa menghirup aroma wangi stroberi yang menguar dari pakaian serta leher Sungmin yang tertutupi rambut panjangnya.

Badan Sungmin membeku di tempat setelah ia mendapat pelukan erat secara mendadak dari sahabatnya itu. Lancang sekali. Namun entah mengapa ia senang bukan main bisa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Apalagi dengan nama panggilannya yang akhirnya tersebut juga, bukan lagi dengan sebutan 'bocah', atau 'kecil', atau keduanya.

Akan tetapi sejurus kemudian Sungmin teringat akan suatu hal yang justru membuat badannya semakin beku.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit merasa kecewa karena Sungmin tak kunjung mendekapnya balik dalam waktu lama. Padahal ia tahu—dan ia pun bersikeras—bahwa Sungmin mencintainya. Masih mencintainya.

Hal itu membuat Sungmin pun lepas kendali juga. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyuhyun," ia pun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan erat pula, sembari menyangga dagunya di bahu pria itu. Tentu saja ia sangat merindukan orang dekatnya ini, berhubung setelah sekian lama mereka tak saling sapa, meski hal lain yang sedari tadi bercokol di otaknya itu belum kunjung hilang. Biarlah ia menghirup sebentar aroma maskulin dari pria ini, pria yang sekarang sudah beranjak semakin dewasa seiring dengan gelar direktur yang sekarang tersandang—begitu pula dengan dirinya.

"Kau sudah mengecewakanku dengan tidak datang ke reuni itu, Min," seloroh Kyuhyun yang masih ingin menikmati nyamannya mendekap tubuh mungil wanita ini serta bersandar di bahunya yang tertutup blazer hitam. "Padahal aku sudah menahan hasratku untuk berkomunikasi denganmu secara tidak langsung selama sepuluh tahun ini karena aku ingin melakukannya langsung di hari itu," racaunya lagi, yang kali ini sambil mengelus perlahan kepala bagian belakang Sungmin sekali. Mengingat bagaimana sesaknya ia saat tahu semua persiapannya untuk menyambut hangat kedatangan Sungmin di hari reuni itu sia-sia, membuat ia menjadi sedih, dan ia ingin mencurahkan segala kesedihannya itu pada Sungmin sekarang.

Mendengar kicauan Kyuhyun yang begitu menyedihkan membuat Sungmin tidak bisa untuk tidak tersentuh. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa begitu berarti kehadirannya di mata pria itu. Ia merasa berdosa jadinya. "Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa datang hari itu karena aku harus membawa _brand_ -ku ke sebuah acara _fashion show_. Tapi kau sudah puas bukan bertemu denganku di sini sekarang?" ucapnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Persetan dengan apa yang menghantuinya saat ini, yang penting ia bisa bersama dengan orang ini.

" _Yeees…_ ," ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum di antara buaian-buaian yang ia rasakan pada pelukannya itu. Setelah berada di puncak kepuasannya, ia pun melepas pelukan itu, yang diikuti dengan Sungmin. "Kau jadi semakin cantik sekarang setelah kau jadi direktur," lanjutnya seraya menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas dan mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin pelan.

Namun tindakan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin kali ini membuat rasa yang mengganjal di benak Sungmin justru kian mengabut. "Jangan berlebihan, Kyu. Ingat kekasihmu atau tunanganmu atau bahkan istrimu di luar sana," ucapnya seraya tersenyum. Akhirnya ia mengutarakan hal yang mengganjal ini.

"Apa?! Hahahahahaha," tawa Kyuhyun langsung meledak begitu ia mendengar pengutaraan yang sangat lucu di telinganya itu. "Aku tidak punya ketiganya, Min. Aku hanya punya sekretaris yang menemaniku selama tiga tahun terakhir ini," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum usil kepada Sungmin untuk memancing kecemburuannya.

" _What_?!" pernyataan Kyuhyun itu berhasil membuat Sungmin terkejut.

" _Yes_ ," sahut Kyuhyun sembari mengangguk memantapkan pernyataannya. Reaksi terkejut Sungmin dapat membuat Kyuhyun menyimpulkan kalau ia berhasil memancingnya. "Omong-omong, apa kau punya acara malam ini?" tanyanya kemudian. Baginya, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melancarkan aksinya sekarang juga.

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin seraya menggeleng. "Tapi aku harus merancang desain baru untuk jenis pakaian tertentu. Memangnya ada apa?" tuturnya yang setelah itu bertanya balik.

"Ah… Sayang sekali… Padahal aku ingin jalan-jalan denganmu," balas Kyuhyun dengan setengah kecewa. Setengahnya lagi ia masih meyakini bahwa Sungmin mau diajak kalau dengan bujukan yang lebih giat lagi.

"Hmm… Bagaimana ya…," Sungmin tampak termenung. Sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oh… _Come on, dear_ …," bujuk Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini sambil merangkul pinggang Sungmin dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka hingga menjadi sangat sempit. "Kapan lagi bisa jalan-jalan bersama direktur tampan sepertiku, hm?" ia pun menggoda Sungmin dengan menarik pelan dagunya agar ia bisa melihat senyum dan tatapan yang menggoda pula yang disuguhkan olehnya.

"Aish, kau ini!" umpat Sungmin sembari melepas rangkulan tangan Kyuhyun pada pinggangnya dan memalingkan muka. "Kalau urusan memaksa orang kau ini jagonya, ya!" gerutu ia lagi.

Mendapati Sungmin salah tingkah dan tak sudi bertemu pandang dengannya, Kyuhyun sontak tertawa. "Hahahaha. Makanya, mau tidak?" tanyanya lagi. Wanita ini ternyata masih tetap saja menggemaskan meski sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Kau bahkan lupa tujuan awal perjanjian kita itu untuk apa," protes Sungmin, yang sudah berani kembali untuk menatap sang lawan bicara yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"Ah… Tenang saja, masalah itu bisa teratasi dengan baik selama pelakunya itu aku—" ucap Kyuhyun santai. Ia pun mencondongkan badannya mendekat pada Sungmin lagi. "—dan kau," lanjutnya sembari tersenyum menggoda lagi.

"Kau tidak berubah, ya. Selalu saja seenaknya," keluh Sungmin sembari mengambil kembali cangkirnya dan meminum kembali teh selama beberapa saat. Rupanya setelah sepuluh tahun mereka berpisah, sifat Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan ini masih setia menemani kepribadiannya.

"Memang," balas Kyuhyun sekenanya. "Jadi mau atau tidak?" tanyanya yang terus-menerus menanyakan hal ini. Ia pun mau juga menyeruput kembali kopinya.

"Alah. Kalau aku jawab tidak pasti kembali lagi pada pilihan pertama yaitu iya," keluh Sungmin lagi.

"Hahaha. Itu kau tahu jawabannya," ucap Kyuhyun sembari terkekeh mendengar nada gerutu dari wanita ini. Benar sekali pemikirannya, wanita ini pasti akan mau, meski dengan bujukan yang mengarah kepada paksaan.

"Tapi tolong beri aku sedikit waktu untuk merancang desain pada saat makan malam," pinta Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius. "Karena itu adalah bagian penting dari pekerjaanku."

"Oke, bocah kecil," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin dan mengelusnya. Watak Sungmin yang selalu konsisten akan pekerjaan yang digelugutinya pun masih tak berubah. Waktu itu ia dapatkan ketika mereka membangun proyek Karya Ilmiah Remaja mereka beberapa tahun silam dan sekarang ia dapatkan lagi. Kecintaannya pada wanita ini semakin bertambah saja.

"Hei, kau ini!" seru Sungmin sembari memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun. "Memangnya aku masih pantas untuk dipanggil seperti itu?! Aku sudah dewasa, tahu!" gerutunya.

" _No. You're forever kid for me_. Hahaha," balas Kyuhyun yang kembali terkekeh. Meski ia mengakui dalam hati bahwa ada beberapa perubahan pada diri Sungmin yang menjadi lebih dewasa seperti penampilannya sekarang, namun wanita ini masih saja menggemaskan di matanya, yang kalau diibaratkan ialah seperti dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kyu… Umm… Aku ingin memperkenalkan bagaimana industriku ini berjalan di dalam gedung ini. Apa kau mau melihat-lihat ruangan yang ada di sini?" tawar Sungmin. Hal ini baru saja terlintas di otaknya.

"Tentu," ucap Kyuhyun mengiyakan. Tentu saja ia ingin tahu bagaimana cerdiknya wanita ini dalam mengelola bisnisnya sampai bisa sesukses sekarang. "Tapi aku ingin hanya kau yang memperkenalkannya dan tidak ada keterlibatan antek-antekmu termasuk juga sekretarismu," titahnya. Tentunya pula ia tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang mengganggu saat-saat berdua bersama orang yang ia cintai.

"Apa?! Hahaha," Sungmin tak kuasa untuk terkekeh mendapati sifat Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi bersikap otoriter. "Iya, Kyu. Tapi aku tidak memperkenalkan semuanya, ya. Hanya bagian-bagian pentingnya saja. Aku bisa pegal-pegal kalau aku memperkenalkan semua ruangan di gedung yang sebesar ini."

"Terserahmulah, Cil," ucap Kyuhyun sembari mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin.

"Aduh! Sakit!" seru Sungmin sembari mengelus-elus daerah di pipinya yang tadi menjadi tempat cubitan Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar ia pun memanyunkan bibir yang sangat ingin dicium oleh Kyuhyun.

"Siapa suruh punya pipi tembem," balas Kyuhyun sekenanya. Meski _at all_ wajah Sungmin berbentuk oval yang memiliki dagu lancip, namun pipinya tetap saja terlihat menggemaskan untuk dicubit. Ia pun menghabiskan sisa kopinya.

"Tsk!" decak Sungmin. Pria ini memang selalu berlaku semena-mena. Ia pun pada akhirnya menghabiskan pula sisa tehnya. Setelah minumnya habis, ia pun mengajak Kyuhyun untuk segera keluar agar bisa memperkenalkan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di gedungnya. "Ayo, Kyu. Kita berangkat sekarang," ajaknya sembari berdiri.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Sungmin pun ikut berdiri. Mereka berdua lantas keluar ruangan bersama-sama.

—o0o—

Kenop pintu ruang pemilik dari perusahaan S&S dibuka oleh pemilik itu sendiri, lalu berikutnya sang pembuka itu pun memasuki ruangan dan disusul oleh seorang direktur perusahaan lain di belakangnya yang merupakan tamu lawan jenisnya. Setelah sekian lama mengunjungi banyak ruangan yang ada di kantor pusat perusahaan S&S tersebut dari ruang CEO, pada akhirnya dua sejoli yang membina hubungan persahabatan sejak dari lama itu kembali ke ruangan ini lagi.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," ucap Sungmin, sang kepala gedung perusahaan itu, sembari duduk pada salah satu sofa panjang yang tadi ia duduki juga bersama tamunya sebelum ia antar menuju ke ruangan-ruangan lain yang ada di gedung ini. Puas sekali ia karena pada akhirnya ia bisa menyingkirkan rasa pegalnya juga setelah kegiatan yang tadi dilakukannya itu membuat kakinya banyak bergerak.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau pintar juga menjalankan bisnis ini," sahut Kyuhyun, sang tamu, sembari ikut duduk di sebelah kiri Sungmin. Rasa terkesan yang ada padanya tak kunjung hilang usai diperkenalkan Sungmin mengenai bisnis yang dijalankan olehnya ini. Bagaimana industri ini aktif berjalan, bagaimana Sungmin mengelola pegawai-pegawainya dengan piawai dan ramah, bagaimana tata dekorasi gedung ini, bagaimana produksi barang yang merupakan hasil dari jalannya industri ini, membuat ia merasa bahwa Sungmin pantas mendapatkan semua kesuksesan ini. Kalau Sungmin saja bisa mengelola industri yang besar ini, apalagi dalam mengelola rumah tangga. Rasa kagumnya akan wanita ini semakin membuat ia ingin menjadikan Sungmin sebagai miliknya saja.

" _Yeah... It's really difficult in building this industry to be like this_. Seberapa besar perjuanganku untuk bisa membangun ini semua... Ya kau pasti tahulah bagaimana rasanya," seloroh Sungmin sembari bersender pada sofa namun tetap menghadap ke arah sang lawan bicara.

"Iya, aku tahu. Apalagi kau seorang wanita, tinggal di negeri orang lagi. Sejujurnya aku bangga padamu," ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum dan mengelus bagian atas kepala Sungmin yang tertutupi rambut. Biasanya ia paling gengsi dalam urusan memuji orang lain seperti ini, akan tetapi untuk kali ini ia tidak bisa menahannya karena memang rasa itu sudah meluap-luap dari dalam hati, apalagi untuk wanita yang memiliki tempat terkhusus di dalam hatinya selain keluarganya. Tidak hanya itu, wanita ini sudah lama berkecimpung di dalam kehidupannya, sehingga ia bisa mengenal bagaimana wataknya yang rajin dan giat dari segi apa pun, meski wanita ini tidak pernah mengakuinya. Watak itu pulalah yang pada akhirnya bisa membuat Sungmin menjadi sehebat ini. Usaha memang tidak pernah mengkhianati hasil.

Tampak sekali Sungmin menahan rasa haru. " _Me too_... Hahaha," balasnya seraya terkekeh. Kalimat singkat itu pun mampu mewakilkan perasaannya yang sama dengan apa yang Kyuhyun ungkapkan barusan. Meski Kyuhyun selalu terlihat tak acuh dalam berbagai kegiatan, namun jika kegiatan itu merupakan kegiatan yang ia sukai, ia akan menjadi sangat acuh. Apalagi sejak dulu Kyuhyun selalu menyukai matematika dan berbisnis pun mengandalkan ilmu ekonomi yang berkaitan dengan matematika pula. "Omong-omong, kau menginap di hotel mana?" tanya ia kemudian, membelokkan topik.

"Kenapa? Mau tidur bersamaku?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menyender dengan posisi setengah tidur tepat di depan Sungmin dan menorehkan senyum miring.

"Heh! Kau ini!" seru Sungmin sembari menjauh dari Kyuhyun, bergidik ngeri melihat wajah mesum yang terpancar dari pria itu. "Aku hanya bertanya. Jangan pikir macam-macam, _please!_ " lanjut ia sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Hahahahaha," Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Sungmin. Ia memang suka sekali menggoda wanita mungilnya ini. "Kupikir kau mau tidur bersamaku," ucapnya.

Namun ekspresi Sungmin langsung berubah ketus dan sejurus kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Kyuhyun yang panik takut Sungmin pergi langsung mencegatnya. Untung tangan kanannya panjang jadi bisa meraih tangan kiri Sungmin. "Hei, jangan marah… Aku hanya bercanda, Minnie," mohonnya. Tidak lucu sekali kalau seandainya Sungmin marah hanya karena hal yang menurutnya sepele seperti candaan ringan yang tadi.

"Habis, kau seperti itu!" Sungmin kembali menjatuhkan bokongnya pada kursi sofa dan menggerutu kesal pada Kyuhyun yang jaraknya hanya beberapa senti dari tubuhnya.

"Jangan marah lagi ya, Minnie sayang," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menatap intens Sungmin dan tersenyum memohon. Ia pun menyelipkan rambut panjangnya di sela-sela telinga Sungmin. "Lebih baik sekarang saja yuk jalan-jalannya. Sekalian makan malam," bujuk ia lagi sembari menyentuh pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak memutar mata gelisah. "Aku... Aku sebenarnya masih tidak enak kalau harus meninggalkan pekerjaanku, Kyu. Sesungguhnya aku harus kerja sampai malam…," ucapnya gugup.

"Ya diganti oleh wakilmu, cantik," tutur Kyuhyun seraya mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas. Sepertinya ia harus memaksa Sungmin lagi untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Aduh! Kau ini!" Sungmin mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang sakit setelah kena cubitan dari jemari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah, Minnie. Kita sudah tidak bertemu selama sepuluh tahun. Masak kita hanya bertemu selama waktu yang sesingkat ini?" Kyuhyun terus menjalankan aksinya membujuk Sungmin dengan suara halusnya. Kedua tangannya lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang tadi dipakai untuk mengusap-usap pipi. "Oh ayolah, kita perlu cerita lebih banyak lagi."

Sungmin terpaku selama beberapa saat. "A—apa sebaiknya tidak besok—"

"Kau sudah mengiyakan ucapanku tadi," Kyuhyun menginterupsi ucapan Sungmin sebelum benar-benar berujung pada tolakan. Ia tahu pekerjaan Sungmin itu penting—ia tahu, sebagai orang yang juga merupakan pemilik perusahaan. Akan tetapi ia pun meninggalkan kantornya di luar sana demi bertemu wanita ini, jadi wanita ini pun harus melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Ia tidak mau wanita ini mengubah jawabannya atas tawaran ia tadi sebelum mereka berkeliling gedung yang mereka pijaki sekarang. Sekarang tangan kirinya bergerak menautkan jemarinya pada jemari tangan kanan Sungmin dan tangan kanannya bergerak menangkup pipi Sungmin. "Jangan mengecewakanku lagi," imbuhnya, seraya mencurahkan kesedihan atas ucapannya lewat tatapan mata. Teringat lagi ia akan reuni SMA yang pahit itu, yang membuat ia harus rela jauh-jauh ke negeri Inggris sini hanya demi melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada wanita yang sangat disayanginya ini.

Mereka berdua bertatapan mata selama beberapa detik tanpa suara. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun mulai merasa bersalah ketika ia mengetahui bahwa ternyata perlahan-lahan sorot mata Sungmin mulai memancarkan rasa gelisah. Wanita ini pasti dilema dengan pilihan antara meninggalkan pekerjaannya atau tidak. Akan tetapi egonya di awal tetap menang. Lagi pula, ia tidak berniat jahat sedikit pun padanya, justru ada niat yang jauh lebih baik lagi setelah ini, yang ia yakin akan membuat Sungmin merasa bahagia. "Hah...," dan Sungmin mengakhiri aksi tatap-tatapan di antara mereka, pun dengan helaan napas. " _Okay,_ Mr. Marcus _. You win._ "

" _YEEES! YEEEEES!_ " Kyuhyun bersorak bahagia. Ia senang sekali karena ternyata usahanya lagi-lagi berhasil untuk membujuk Sungmin. " _Thank you so much, dear_ ," spontan ia memeluk Sungmin erat setelahnya selama sesaat hingga ucapannya selesai.

" _Happy?_ " tanya Sungmin seraya tersenyum kecut. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengalah atas watak Kyuhyun yang suka memaksa ini.

" _Of course!_ " seru Kyuhyun puas. " _Keep calm, okay? You won't be disappointed_ ," lanjutnya yang masih diliputi senyum bahagia.

" _I believe on you_ , Kyu," ucap Sungmin yang memperlebar senyumannya. "Sebentar ya, Kyu. Aku ke ruangan wakilku dulu," lanjutnya yang kemudian berdiri.

"Panggil saja wakilmu ke sini. Repot sekali," balas Kyuhyun yang tidak rela jika Sungmin harus pergi dari ruangan ini.

" _No! You, stay here. Okay? Just for a few minutes_ ," sergah Sungmin sembari menjauh perlahan-lahan dari Kyuhyun.

"Hah… _Up to you_ ," kali ini Kyuhyun membebaskan Sungmin untuk pergi. Lagi pula hanya sebentar dan yang penting Sungmin sudah mau diajak jalan-jalan olehnya.

Usai mendapat izin dari Kyuhyun walaupun dengan pasrah dan kalimat yang tidak langsung, Sungmin lantas beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Mata Kyuhyun pun jelalatan untuk melihat kondisi di dalam ruang direktur milik Sungmin ini. Ruangan ini sesungguhnya tidak sebesar ruangan direktur miliknya di kantornya sana, namun entah mengapa tetap saja terlihat luas dan modern. Dominasi warnanya pun sama dengan ruangan miliknya yaitu warna abu-abu dan juga tertata rapi. Di pojok-pojok ruangan ada kamera CCTV kecuali pojok kanan darinya karena ada kamar mandi kecil. Di tengah ruangan menggantung sebuah lampu besar berwarna putih yang menyala, padahal ada kaca besar di belakang kursi singgasana tempat Sungmin bekerja yang mana tirainya masih terbuka sehingga pemandangan kota terpampang begitu jelas dan nyata. Berbeda dengan ruangannya yang tersedia banyak lampu-lampu neon sebagai tempat penerangan, walaupun sama-sama memiliki kaca besar berikut tirai. Pandangannya terhenti pada satu titik, yaitu meja kerja Sungmin. Mendadak rasa penasarannya membuncah, ada apa saja di sana. Ia pun lantas bergerak menuju tempat yang ia lihat itu.

Meja kerja Sungmin rupanya tertata rapi, walaupun ada sebuah cangkir putih berisi ampas teh yang merusak pemandangan. Ada banyak dokumen yang tergeletak di atas meja yang menurut ia sangat wajar untuk dilihat mengingat dirinya juga sama. Ada juga kalender meja warna putih serta sebuah jam meja kecil yang berbentuk kartun Minnie Mouse dengan pita serta baju warna merah muda. Lucu sekali, sudah dewasa tapi masih saja ada barang seperti ini. Yang lebih menariknya adalah ada sebuah bingkai foto yang juga berdiri selain jam meja itu. Ia mengambil bingkai foto itu untuk menatapnya lebih jelas. Ternyata sebuah foto keluarga yang sepertinya sedang liburan, di mana sang anak berada di tengah-tengah orangtua. Yang mengejutkan dirinya adalah—oh tidak, Sungjin terlihat sudah lebih dewasa dan bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Sungmin padahal usia mereka terpaut jauh. Posisinya yang merangkul pundak Sungmin di sampingnya membuat mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dan ia mendadak cemburu. Rasanya konyol sekali mengingat mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik, kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk mereka menyimpang, apalagi sebelumnya Sungmin sudah pernah mengutarakan perasaan padanya lewat surat. Lagi pula, ia pun mempunyai kakak perempuan juga yang dekat dengannya. Mengingat kakak perempuannya, Kyuhyun jadi merindukannya. Kakaknya itu sudah lama sekali membina hubungan rumah tangga dan ia harus segera menyusul.

Kyuhyun kaget saat tiba-tiba pintu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan batang tubuh Sungmin di sana, dengan menenteng-nenteng sebuah tas bingkisan. Padahal ia belum berpindah tempat dari tempat yang ia duduki ini menuju ke sofa tamu sebelumnya.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?" tanya Sungmin usai menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sial, tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Duduk," jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan seolah-olah tenang, padahal hatinya sudah ketar-ketir setengah mati.

Sungmin menatapnya penuh curiga setelah mereka berdua saling berhadapan. "Kau tahu bukan ini meja kerjaku?! Kenapa kau seenaknya duduk di situ?!" serunya.

 _Gawat, ia mulai marah_ , pikir Kyuhyun. "Oke. Maaf. Tapi aku tidak mengacak-acak isi dokumen-dokumen pentingmu, sungguh. Aku hanya melihat kalender, jam imutmu, serta foto keluargamu saja. Kalau kau tidak percaya itu CCTV di sana bisa membuktikannya," tutur ia yang kemudian menunjuk tiga kamera kecil yang berada di pojok-pojok ruangan. Lagi pula, ia memang berkata jujur. Semoga saja Sungmin tidak marah atau habislah ia.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Ia kemudian mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Ya sudah. Omong-omong, ini untukmu," ia kemudian memberikan bingkisan eksklusif dari tangannya untuk Kyuhyun dengan senyum.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata, terperangah. Cepat sekali emosi wanita ini berubah. Tapi ia tetap bersyukur Sungmin percaya kata-katanya tadi. " _What is that_?" tanya ia heran, meskipun sesungguhnya pikirannya sudah menebak kalau di dalamnya ada sebuah pakaian keluaran _brand_ -nya.

"Lihat saja," balas Sungmin sembari menaruh tas bingkisan yang ia bawa di meja kerjanya dan tersenyum misterius.

Kyuhyun mengintip sebentar isi tas bingkisan itu. Ternyata ada sepaket pakaian kerja—jas biru dongker, kemeja belang-belang biru muda dengan dominasi warna dasar putih, serta celana kerja warna biru dongker pula. "Terima kasih banyak ya, Min," ucapnya senang. Lumayan, dapat pakaian dengan merk terkenal secara cuma-cuma, dari pemilik merknya lagi—orang yang ia cintai pula.

"Hahaha. Sama-sama," ucap Sungmin sembari terkekeh. Sepertinya ia puas Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya Minnie sudah duduk di sini tanpa izin," Kyuhyun meminta maaf kembali pada Sungmin. Entah mengapa jika ia sudah bersama Sungmin sifat dari wanita ini yang suka tidak enak hati tertular padanya. Ia tidak mau Sungmin makan hati lagi karena dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi. Di sini kau tamu, bukan pemilik gedung," tutur Sungmin dengan nada nasihat seolah-olah seperti guru yang ada di sekolah menengah. "Ayo pindah dari situ," titahnya.

"Siap, bos!" seru Kyuhyun sembari memasang pose hormat. Sungmin terkekeh melihat candaan dari Kyuhyun itu. Mereka berdua pun bergerak duduk kembali di sofa tamu yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Eh kecil, boleh ya aku memakai ini untuk jalan-jalan kita malam ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari memegang bingkisannya usai ia dan Sungmin duduk kembali di sofa.

"Tentu saja. Itu sudah menjadi milikmu," jawab Sungmin dengan nada tenang—atau berusaha tenang.

"Terima kasih, Cil," balas Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum menyengir.

"Kyuhyuuun! Berhenti memanggilku keciiiil!" seru Sungmin sembari mencubit kulit tangan Kyuhyun yang berwarna putih pucat itu dengan kesal.

"Aduh! Ampun, Minnie," ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengusap-usap tangannya yang menjadi bekas cubitan Sungmin. "Jangan marah. Bukankah kita mau jalan-jalan setelah ini, hm?" tanyanya sembari menyunggingkan senyum kembali.

"Tapi jangan ganti baju di sini kalau kau ingin memakainya," ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang kembali biasa.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Orang-orang akan mencurigai kita, Kyu," jawab Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun serius.

Kyuhyun termenung sesaat mendengar jawaban Sungmin. _Benar juga_ , pikirnya. Tidak enak sekali jika mereka berdua dijadikan bahan gosip para bawahan Sungmin, bisa-bisa kewibawaan Sungmin sebagai direktur berkurang dan itu berakibat pada urusan bisnis juga. "Tapi ganti baju di mana? Pom bensin?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hei! Kau ini!" spontan Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun sekali begitu mendengar gurauan darinya yang begitu konyol itu. "Makanya tadi aku tanya kau menginap di hotel mana. Aku ingin tahu lebih jauh mana hotelmu dengan tempat tinggalku dari sini," tuturnya kemudian, tanpa menghiraukan kekehan dari sang lawan bicara.

"Oh kukira kau mau tidur bersama—"

"Kyu! Jawab pertanyaanku itu!" seru Sungmin yang menginterupsi ucapan Kyuhyun karena terdengar menjengkelkan di telinganya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ucap Kyuhyun yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah dalam memberi candaan berbau dewasa pada Sungmin. Ia tahu Sungmin tidak menyukainya. "Aku di The Cranley Hotel. Kau di mana memang?" ia pun akhirnya memberi jawaban pada Sungmin atas pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab tadi itu, sekaligus melempar pertanyaan yang serupa padanya.

"The Cranley Hotel? _Oh my God!_ Dekat dengan tempat tinggalku!" Sungmin berseru sembari menepuk pelan lengan Kyuhyun sekali lagi sebagai ungkapan rasa kaget campur senangnya itu.

"Di mananya memang?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengerutkan dahi seolah-olah ingin tahu. Padahal ia sudah mengantongi alamat rumah Sungmin secara diam-diam bahkan ia sudah riset tempat sebelumnya, oleh karena itulah ia menginap di hotel dekat rumah Sungmin supaya jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak menyusahkan.

"Dekat situlah pokoknya. Jalan kaki lima belas menit juga sampai," jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu rumahmu. Jadi aku menumpang ganti baju di rumahmu saja, ya," pinta Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia ingin tahu dalamnya rumah Sungmin seperti apa, tidak hanya luarnya saja—karena dari luar saja sudah cukup mewah walaupun tidak begitu besar.

"Baiklah," ucap Sungmin sembari mengangguk dan tersenyum menyetujui. "Kau ingin makan malam di rumahku atau di luar?" tanyanya gantian.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah restoran tradisional Korea. Walaupun aku ingin mencicipi masakanmu dan walaupun kau tahu resep-resep makanan Korea, tapi aku yakin kau pasti merindukan suasana makan yang kental akan Korea, karena aku yakin selama kau tinggal di sini kau pasti makan makanan Inggris," tutur Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi ia melancarkan aksinya untuk membujuk Sungmin secara halus.

Sungmin berpikir sesaat. "Sebenarnya aku jarang sekali masak sejak aku di sini. Aku selalu makan di luar. Dan benar katamu, aku selalu makan makanan khas Inggris atau pun Eropa. Jadi, baiklah," ucapnya kemudian, yang mengangguk kembali di akhir kalimat. "Tapi memangnya kau tahu tempatnya? _G**gle maps_ kadang-kadang sesat," tanyanya lagi.

"Tahu. Aku pakai aplikasi yang lebih akurat," jawab Kyuhyun mantap. Ia senang sekali karena usahanya berjalan lancar sampai sejauh ini.

"Jalan-jalannya mau pakai mobil sendiri-sendiri atau bagaimana?" lagi-lagi Sungmin bertanya.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku ke sini pakai jasa sewa mobil. Hahahaha," jawab Kyuhyun jujur, sembari terkekeh malu. Akan tetapi dari pada ia bersusah payah membawa mobil sendiri sampai ke sini, lebih baik seperti itu.

"Oh astaga...," ucap Sungmin terperangah.

"Lalu sekarang mobil itu ada di tangan sekretarisku," imbuh Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum licik. Ia sengaja memancing Sungmin agar ia cemburu—karena cemburu tanda sayang.

" _What?!_ " seru Sungmin seraya membelalakkan matanya.

Reaksi kaget Sungmin cukup merupakan bukti bagi Kyuhyun bahwa wanita itu terpancing rasa cemburu. "Hahaha. Tenang saja, sekretarisku ke sini bersama suaminya. Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang berkencan pakai mobil itu," terangnya.

"Jadi sudah punya suami?!" Sungmin kembali berseru dengan kaget.

"Iya. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut," balas Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum puas. Itulah alasannya mengapa ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada sekretarisnya yang super cantik itu, padahal bertemu setiap hari kerja selama tiga tahun lagi. Lagi pula, suaminya itu pun ia kenal dan tidak kalah tajir dibanding dirinya, walaupun bukan seorang direktur. Jadi, mana mungkin ia tega merusak hubungan rumah tangga orang. "Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang," ajaknya kemudian, berusaha menghentikan pembicaraan sebelum waktu jalan-jalan mereka semakin sempit.

Sungmin tampak bergeming sebentar sebelum berkata dengan final, "Ayo."

TBC

Balasan review:

SuniaSunKyu137: kakak lo emang semester berapa kuliahnya? Makasih loh ya ^_^

Cho MeiHwa: tetep pantengin FF ini makanya yah ^_^

TiffyTiffanyLee: ini udah ditemuin XD

Guest: iya gapapa kok yang penting enjoy bacanya XD makasih ya ^_^

Makasih buat yang udah review semuanya :D

FF ini bakal berhenti di chapter 5 dan akan diupdate tiap harinya. Tetep ditunggu reviewnya :D


	5. Chapter 4

Title: My Love for You (sequel of A Gift to You)

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The casts belong to God and this story is mine.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, a bit family LOL

Rating: T

Cast:

\- Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin.

\- Supported Cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun menyesali perbuatannya yang telah membuat sahabatnya sendiri menderita walaupun secara tidak sengaja, mampukah ia meraih kesempatan untuk bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya itu?

Warning: GS a.k.a Gender Switch. This changes uke's gender to girl.

If you don't like genderswitch fanfiction, go away. Thank you.

Clue: jangan mikir kejauhan, alurnya sederhana kok. Cuma emang dasar authornya aja yang gak bisa bikin FF pendek.

Alurnya pake alur maju mundur cantik yah jadi bacanya mesti diperhatiin baik-baik.

Dan authornya baper gara-gara nulis FF ginian, jadi maklumin yah kalau bahasanya lebay dan menjijikkan.

—o0o—

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama setengah jam dari kantor Sungmin dan diperkenalkan berbagai seluk-beluk kota London oleh Sungmin selama itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil mengantar Sungmin dengan menggunakan mobil sedan warna _silver_ miliknya sampai ke kediamannya. Usai memakirkan mobil itu di garasi, mereka berdua pun lantas memasuki rumah melewati pintu garasi.

" _Welcome to my house!_ " seru Sungmin dengan semangat, sembari terus berjalan bersama Kyuhyun.

Ternyata jalan tembus dari pintu garasi itu ke ruang tengah rumah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap berbagai sudut ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna krem itu dengan kagum. "Kau tinggal di rumah yang semegah ini sendirian?!" serunya dengan heran. Benar-benar rumah yang pantas dimiliki oleh seorang direktur, cukup elegan dan dipenuhi oleh barang-barang yang menyilaukan mata. Ia sendiri hanya tinggal di apartemennya karena ia hanya tinggal sendiri, jadi untuk apa ia membuang-buang uang untuk membangun rumah lagi. Cukup rumah keluarganya saja yang direnovasi jadi lebih megah dan besar.

"Tidaklah. Ada para pembantu di sini yang kebanyakan dari Malaysia," balas Sungmin. "Sebenarnya ini rumah keluarga, bukan hanya rumahku saja. Jadi wajar bukan kalau besar," imbuhnya. Tentunya ia memaklumi keheranan Kyuhyun atas rumahnya. Oleh sebab itulah ia berusaha memperjelasnya sebisa mungkin.

"Iya iya," balas Kyuhyun sekenanya. Meski begitu ia cukup mengerti penjelasan Sungmin. "Jadi kita ganti baju di mana?" tanyanya seraya memberhentikan langkah di selasar rumah, membuat Sungmin ikut juga.

"Kau ganti baju di kamar mandi itu saja," jawab Sungmin seraya menunjuk sebuah kamar mandi kecil di sebelah serong kiri. "Aku akan ganti baju di atas," lanjutnya.

Arah pandang Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Sungmin. Dalam sekejap ia berhasil menemukan kamar mandi yang Sungmin maksud. "Oke," balasnya. Ia pun lalu kembali menatap ke arah Sungmin "Tapi Sungmin, aku mau kau hapus _make-up-_ mu itu dan biarkan wajahmu itu terlihat alami tanpa _make-up_ ," titahnya dengan serius. Ia begitu penasaran seperti apa wajah Sungmin tanpa _make-up_ kebule-buleannya ini, apakah wajah Sungmin sama seperti dulu atau tidak.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin sembari mengerjapkan mata.

"Pokoknya aku mau kau tidak berdandan. Kau tidak mau kulitmu itu bernapas segar dan membiarkan sel-sel wajahmu rusak akibat _make-up_?!" Kyuhyun mempertegas permintaannya seolah-olah ia memberikan perintah pada bawahannya. Akan tetapi apa yang ia nyatakan terakhir itu benar-benar murni karena ia tidak mau wajah Sungmin terlihat tua dan kusam dan karena ia tahu Sungmin sering sekali berdandan atas tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Tapi Kyu—"

" _You won't look weird, dear. Believe me_ ," tukas Kyuhyun sembari meyakinkan Sungmin kalau permintaannya tidaklah buruk. Yang ia yakini memang begitu, Sungmin tetap terlihat muda dan cantik jika tidak pakai _make-up_ yang membuatnya terlihat lebih tua seperti sekarang ini. "Awas saja kalau kau mempoles wajahmu dengan dandanan sok alami. Aku tahu mana wajah yang pakai _make-up_ dan mana yang tidak," ancamnya. Tentu saja ia tahu mengingat ibunya dan kakak perempuannya suka juga berdandan.

"Hah. Oke oke," ucap Sungmin seraya menghela napas pasrah. "Dari pada kau nanti mengamuk dan merusak rumah ini, baiklah Tuan Marcus. Kupenuhi satu lagi permintaanmu," lanjutnya.

"Ah begitu! Kau memang wanitaku yang paling pengertian!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengelus-elus pelan bagian atas kepala Sungmin dan tersenyum puas karena lagi-lagi wanita ini menurut, meski sebenarnya ia tidak sebegitu berlebihannya jika marah seperti apa yang dilontarkan Sungmin tadi.

"Ya sudah. Ganti baju dulu sana," titah Sungmin tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Oke. Kau juga sana," balas Kyuhyun.

"Iya," balas Sungmin sembari mengangguk.

Mereka berdua lantas berangkat ganti baju. Ternyata Kyuhyunlah yang selesai lebih dulu dan keluar dari kamar mandi, sementara Sungmin masih belum muncul batang hidungnya. Kedua mata Kyuhyun memergoki berbagai figura foto yang terpajang manis di dinding selasar rumah Sungmin. Lagi-lagi foto keluarga. Kali ini foto keluarganya mengangkat tema formal. Di bagian paling atas tengah sendiri ada foto satu keluarga dan lagi-lagi Sungmin ada di posisi tengah bersama adiknya, Sungjin, sementara orangtua mereka ada di kiri kanan mereka. Kyuhyun langsung terpana melihat kecantikan dan keanggunan Sungmin yang terpancar dengan mengenakan gaun putih panjang _strapless_ serta sepatu _wedges_ warna hitam di foto itu. Rambut lurus panjangnya yang digerai ke samping kiri berikut poninya yang juga membelah ke arah yang sama serta _make-up_ -nya yang berupa _eyeshadow_ warna biru muda pada kelopak mata, bulu matanya yang hitam lentik, alisnya yang berwarna coklat tua, dan juga bibirnya yang dipoles _lipstick_ warna merah muda terang, mempermanis penampilan ia di sana. Benar-benar seperti _princess_. Ia pun terperangah melihat tampilan Sungjin di sana yang benar-benar gagah seperti pria dewasa dengan rambut pendeknya yang terlihat klimis serta tubuhnya yang berbalut jas hitam, kemeja putih di dalamnya, dasi warna belang-belang hitam dengan dominan warna merah marun, serta celana bahan panjang warna hitam yang diikat dengan ikat pinggang pada bagian atas. Jika saja ia tidak tahu bahwa Sungjin adalah adiknya Sungmin, pasti ia sudah mengira bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang suami istri yang melakukan foto _prewedding_. Untung saja mereka berdua tidak melakukan _skinship_ apa pun di foto itu, hanya duduk manis yang menyerong satu sama lain sehingga ia tidak perlu merasa cemburu. Sementara ayahanda Sungmin dan Sungjin pun mengenakan baju formal yang sama seperti Sungjin, hanya berbeda dasi yang mana yang dipakai beliau berwarna hitam penuh, dan juga ibundanya mereka yang mengenakan gaun putih tertutup, dengan rambut yang dikonde. Ia sendiri pun memiliki foto formal seperti ini di rumah keluarganya dan ia jadi geli sendiri saat mengingat foto itu pun tampak seperti foto _prewedding_ di mana ia dan kakak perempuannya yaitu Ahra tampak seolah-olah adalah suami istri. Tapi yang jelas ia tetap kagum melihat foto formal keluarga Sungmin ini—apalagi terhadap si sulung.

Namun ia lebih terpana lagi saat melihat foto individu Sungmin yang masih dengan tema serta penampilan yang sama di bawah foto keluarga itu, di bagian agak ke kiri. Yang membuat ia semakin terpana adalah sosok Sungmin hanya tampak setengah badan saja sehingga jadi lebih besar dan kecantikannya jadi terpancar sekali. Rambutnya digerai lepas ke belakang sehingga kedua bahunya beserta leher jenjangnya dan juga sebagian tubuhnya sampai ke atas dada yang dibalut dengan kulit putih mulusnya terekspos jelas yang membuat wanita ini cukup seksi walaupun belahan dadanya tidak sampai terlihat. Apalagi di foto itu Sungmin tersenyum dan menyerong ke kiri Sungmin sendiri, berbeda dengan foto di keluarga yang tadi ia lihat. Benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun meleleh di tempat. Ia semakin mengutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa ia menyia-nyiakan bidadari dunia ini selama bertahun-tahun.

Kyuhyun pun melihat foto individu yang lain seperti foto Sungjin yang berada di samping kanan foto Sungmin dengan tema serta penampilan yang sama juga. Sang adik yang dulunya merupakan seonggok bayi yang sangat lucu, tembem, dan menggemaskan, kini telah menjelma menjadi sesosok pemuda yang gagah dan tampan, yang pastinya menjadi pelindung Sungmin sebagai seorang adik laki-laki yang melindungi kakak perempuannya, sama seperti dirinya terhadap Ahra. Ia pun bertaruh bahwa pasti pemuda ini sudah memiliki kekasih yang juga ia lindungi hatinya.

Tak ketinggalan pula Kyuhyun melihat foto kedua orangtua Sungmin dan Sungjin yang posisinya ada di bagian agak ke atas kiri kanannya mereka. Sama elegannya pula dengan yang ada di foto keluarganya. Begitu banyak foto keluarga yang ia temukan sampai sejauh ini. Sungmin pasti merindukan mereka semua. Ia jadi penasaran apakah ada foto teman-temannya yang terpajang di sini atau tidak—sebagai pertanda bahwa ia juga merindukan teman-temannya. Ia lantas menggerakkan kaki untuk melangkah menuju ke ruang tengah, sembari menunggu Sungmin turun ke lantai ini.

Ternyata tidak salah Kyuhyun bergerak ke ruang tengah ini. Matanya langsung disuguhkan dengan sebuah foto wisuda individu Sungmin yang di sekelilingnya terdapat foto ia dan teman-temannya. Tangan kanannya yang sebenarnya sedari tadi menenteng-nenteng tas jinjing yang berisi pakaian kantornya pun jatuh seketika. Lagi-lagi ia terkesima dengan kecantikan Sungmin yang terpancar dengan mengenakan toga dan medali wisuda itu. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah piala emas besar dan mata Kyuhyun membelalak hebat saat membaca bagian bawah dari piala itu. Ternyata Sungmin mendapat peringkat tiga lulusan _cum-laude_ terbaik jurusan _fashion design_ di universitasnya terdahulu. Ia langsung tersenyum penuh haru secara otomatis. Wanita yang memiliki kepintaran selangit itu menaruh hati pada dirinya seorang yang hanya memiliki otak yang biasa-biasa saja—walaupun ia pun mendapat gelar _cum-laude_ juga namun ia bukan salah satu lulusan terbaik di universitasnya.

Mata Kyuhyun beralih pada foto-foto yang lain sebelum ia menumpahkan air mata karena melihat foto itu dengan rasa haru terus-menerus. Pada bagian barat daya foto wisuda individu terdapat foto Sungmin ketika masih dalam masa kanak-kanak kalau dilihat dari baju seragamnya. Di sana Sungmin tampak berfoto bersama dengan teman-temannya serta sang guru yang berada di tengah bawah. Lalu di bagian bawah foto wisuda individu ada foto Sungmin bersama seluruh teman kelasnya ketika masa sekolah dasar. Lucu sekali ketika ia melihat dirinya sendiri yang bergaya aneh bersama dengan teman-teman sejenisnya yang juga tak kalah aneh. Sementara para siswi termasuk Sungmin sendiri tampak kalem—dan Sungminnya sendiri begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Di bagian tenggara foto wisuda individu terdapat foto Sungmin ketika wisuda Sekolah Menengah Pertama bersama dengan banyak temannya serta sang wali kelas. Tidak ada dirinya di sana karena memang saat masa itu mereka memang tidak pernah sekelas. Kemudian di bagian timur laut foto wisuda individu ada foto wisuda semasa Sekolah Menengah Atas, di mana Sungmin berfoto bersama teman-teman kelasnya—termasuk dirinya—bersama wali kelas. Yang terakhir adalah pada bagian barat laut foto wisuda individu terdapat foto Sungmin bersama para bule dengan mengenakan toga dan medali—yang bisa dipastikan merupakan foto ketika wisuda kuliah. Kyuhyun cukup tertarik dengan foto ini mengingat teman-teman Sungmin rata-rata merupakan orang Eropa dan Barat—walaupun ada yang berwajah keasia-asiaan atau mungkin memang orang asia. Tidak mungkin Sungmin memasang semua foto ini tanpa ada unsur rindu—karena salah satu fungsi foto adalah sebagai gambaran kenangan—dan ia cukup terkesan. Berarti Sungmin bukan merupakan kacang yang lupa kulitnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tiba-tiba muncul suara yang jelas di telinga kiri Kyuhyun—yang dipastikan pemiliknya adalah Sungmin. Kyuhyun spontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan matanya kembali membelalak hebat saat melihat penampilan Sungmin yang nyata di pelupuk matanya saat ini. Dengan mengenakan _mini dress_ warna biru muda, bolero lengan tiga perempat warna biru dongker, tas selempang kulit kecil warna cokelat tua, dan juga rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai berikut poni yang membelah ke kiri membuat ia tampak anggun dan manis. Namun yang lebih penting adalah wanita itu benar-benar tidak memakai _make-up_ sama sekali dan wajahnya benar-benar putih manis seperti dulu—meski sedikit lebih pucat yang dimungkinkan karena pengaruh paparan _make-up_ namun kulitnya tidak berkeriput sedikit pun, benar-benar terlihat masih muda.

"Sungmin?!" seru Kyuhyun seraya memegang kedua lengan Sungmin. "Kau benar-benar tidak pakai _make-up_ , ya…," lanjutnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Ia ketagihan menatap wajah alami Sungmin yang benar-benar cantik dan manis itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu...," ucap Sungmin sembari memalingkan muka. Ia sempat memergoki ada sedikit semburat merah di pipi Sungmin pertanda malu.

"Hei, jangan malu," ucap Kyuhyun seraya meraih dagu Sungmin dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya dan memaksa Sungmin untuk bertatap muka dengannya. "Kau benar-benar lebih cantik dan manis dengan tampil apa adanya seperti ini," tuturnya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa malu Sungmin dengan mengutarakan apa yang ia lihat. Orang yang sehari-hari terbiasa memakai _make-up_ di depan umum memang akan malu seperti ini jika _make-up_ itu ia lepas, dan Kyuhyun maklum. Oleh sebab itu ia ingin Sungmin terbiasa akan penampilannya yang alami seperti sekarang ini.

" _But my face looks so pale and weird_ ," lirih Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedih.

" _No. No at all_ ," tolak Kyuhyun seraya menggeleng cepat. Tangan kanannya bergerak menangkup pipi Sungmin. " _Believe me, dear. You are really more beautiful and cute now, I swear_ ," ucapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh seraya menatap Sungmin dalam. "Ayolah, jangan malu. Lagipula tidak akan banyak orang yang mengenalmu kalau kau berpenampilan seperti ini," lanjutnya yang kali ini kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua lengan Sungmin.

"Kau benar," seloroh Sungmin sembari membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Namun setelahnya ia menunduk dalam. "Aku hanya belum terbiasa akan keadaan ini lagi. Maafkan aku. Lingkungan di sini yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini."

Kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk mendekap wanita itu setelah mendengar lirihan yang cukup menyakitkan itu. Ia tahu bahwa ia sudah lancang melakukan hal ini sebanyak tiga kali termasuk ini, namun ia tak tega melihat kesedihan Sungmin yang seperti ini hanya karena masalah adaptasi. Akan tetapi ia tahu penyebab pasti wanita itu takut adalah karenanya, karena paksaannya, dan juga karena takut dipandang aneh olehnya. "Tenanglah, Minnie. _You are with me_. Kalau kau tenang kau akan terbiasa nanti," ucapnya seraya mengelus punggung Sungmin yang tertutupi bolero.

Kepala Sungmin yang berada di pundaknya mengangguk pelan. Mendapati anggukan itu Kyuhyun pun melepaskan dekapannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sungmin seraya menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas.

Kyuhyun membalas senyum itu dengan senyum pula. Akhirnya Sungmin bisa tenang. "Sama-sama. Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang."

—o0o—

Bersyukur sekali Sungmin bisa membuktikan anggukannya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar sudah tenang dan berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan wajahnya yang alami tanpa dandanan, buktinya selama di perjalanan dari rumah Sungmin menuju restoran yang Kyuhyun maksud, Sungmin terus-menerus menjelaskan tentang seluk-beluk kota sebagai lanjutan dari penjelasan yang tadi pada perjalanan yang pertama, dan itu menambah pengetahuan Kyuhyun tentang London. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka pun berhenti di sebuah resto tradisional Korea yang masih berada di London itu.

"Nah, ini dia restoran yang aku maksud...," Kyuhyun kembali angkat suara di tengah-tengah kegiatannya yang saat ini sedang memakirkan mobilnya.

"Oh ini...," balas Sungmin sembari mengangguk-angguk. "Sebenarnya aku pernah lewat sini hanya saja aku belum pernah mengunjunginya," tuturnya.

Mobil Sungmin berhasil terparkir dengan sempurna. "Dan sekarang akhirnya kau bisa mengunjungi tempat ini bersamaku," ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengerahkan senyumnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terkekeh singkat sebagai balasannya.

Mereka berdua membuka pintu masing-masing lalu turun dari mobil. Memasuki resto, Kyuhyun tampak berdialog dengan salah seorang pelayan yang tersedia di sana. Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya kaget mendengar dialog di antara mereka berdua. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah memesan tempat di sini untuk makan mereka berdua. Masih dengan diliputi perasaan kaget, Sungmin tiba-tiba dituntun oleh Kyuhyun untuk segera mengikuti langkahnya mengekori pelayan itu. Mereka berdua diantar menuju tempat yang disediakan untuk mereka, yang mana lokasinya cukup terpencil dan agak jauh dari keramaian.

" _Thank you very much_ ," ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum pada pelayan yang mengantar mereka. Pelayan itu pun membalas senyumnya sembari mengangguk, lantas ia pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Kyuhyun. Ia lalu melepas sepatu pantofel yang ia kenakan dan diletakkannya pada rak sepatu yang telah disediakan di depan pintu masuk bilik ruangan.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan ia pun melepas pula sepatu _wedges_ biru dongker yang ia kenakan. Usai mengelap kaki mereka berdua di atas keset, mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam bilik ruang makan dan duduk pada lantai yang telah dilapisi karpet di mana Sungmin yang berada di pojok sementara Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya. Mereka berdua pun meluruskan kaki mereka dan merelakskan diri dengan bersender pada dinding.

"Kyu, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau sudah memesan tempat di sini sebelumnya," ucap Sungmin seraya menatap ke arah Kyuhyun. "Aku jadi tidak enak," ungkapnya. Pantas saja sedari tadi Kyuhyun terus memaksanya untuk pergi ke luar, rupanya ia telah menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuknya.

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa kalau untuk tuan putri yang kecil ini," balas Kyuhyun seraya bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin dan mengelus rambut sang lawan bicara.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku kecil, Kyu!" seru Sungmin seraya menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang mengelus rambutnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Bibir Sungmin yang mengerucut imut itu membuat Kyuhyun gemas sekali ingin menciumnya. Beruntunglah tidak lama kemudian ada seorang pelayan lagi menghampiri meja mereka dan menyuguhkan menu makanan untuk dipesan.

"Kau pesan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin sembari melihat ke arah menu makanan.

"Umm...," Sungmin tampak melihat-lihat juga menu makanan yang tersedia sembari berpikir-pikir. "Ini sajalah," akhirnya Sungmin menunjuk satu makanan yang menarik untuknya. "Sama minumnya yang ini," ia pun menunjuk satu kali lagi yang berupa menu minuman.

"Oke. Aku yang ini dan yang ini," Kyuhyun pun menandai menu pilihannya dengan menggunakan jemari tangan. Ia kemudian menulis menu-menu makanan yang telah mereka berdua pilih pada bon yang diberikan. Setelah itu Kyuhyun menyerahkan bon itu beserta menunya pada pelayan yang ternyata menunggu mereka di depan pintu bilik ruangan. Pelayan itu pun mengambil barang-barang yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun dan ia pun melenggang pergi.

Kyuhyun melepas jas yang ia kenakan karena merasa sedikit kepanasan belum lagi tidak ada kipas angin maupun AC dan sekarang ia pun mengenakan kemeja yang mana kedua lengannya masih panjang. Maklum, musim dingin baru saja pergi. "Eh bocah, kau tidak melepas boleromu? Kau tidak gerah?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menaruh jasnya di tempat duduk yang kosong yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin seraya menggeleng dan menunduk. "Aku… Aku pakai _strapless dress_ …"

" _What the fuck is that_?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Jangan tanya padanya masalah pakaian seperti ini, ia memang buta akan hal itu. "Coba lihat," titahnya kemudian. Ia jadi penasaran seperti apa jenis pakaian yang seperti diucapkan Sungmin tadi.

"Jangan ah, Kyu," balas Sungmin sembari memegang boleronya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri seakan hendak diperkosa.

"Eh kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun polos. "Kau bertingkah seperti itu malah membuatku semakin penasaran," lanjutnya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang berasal dari tempatnya yang menyangkut pada ikat pinggangnya. Jemarinya tampak berselancar pada _touchscreen_ layar ponsel tersebut. Sungmin menatap gerakan Kyuhyun dengan penuh gelisah. "Kyu, jangan menanyakannya pada _G**gle_ …," ia memohon sembari memegang lengan Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Namun terlambat, Kyuhyun sudah mengetikkan _keyword_ tentang itu pada _Google Image_ dan sudah keluar pula hasilnya. Kedua matanya melotot. "Oh jadi ini…," ucapnya seraya memberikan sebuah _smirk_ menggoda pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menjauh seketika. "Kyu, jangan…"

Ekspresi Sungmin yang kembali memeluk dirinya sendiri dan tampak ketakutan membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali tertawa. Lagi pula mengapa wanita ini mengenakan pakaian sejenis itu—salah dia sendiri. Sekarang hasratnya untuk melihat tubuh Sungmin yang mengenakan jenis pakaian seseksi itu semakin membesar. "Oh ayolah, Cil. Aku tidak berani macam-macam padamu mengingat kau itu jago _taekwondo_ dan juga _matrial arts_ ," ucapnya berlagak santai, memang iya dia berkomitmen untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam sebelum mereka menikah. Akan tetapi ia pun tidak yakin kalau ia tidak akan bernafsu melihat kemolekan tubuh dari orang yang ia cintai secara langsung itu. Buktinya sekarang ia ingin melihatnya langsung yang merupakan pertanda bahwa ia sudah bernafsu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu, tapi kemudian ia menghela napas. "Baiklah," ucapnya yang membuat Kyuhyun kegirangan dalam hati. Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin tampak menggerai rambutnya ke arah sisi tubuhnya yang entah tujuannya apa dan setelah itu ia membuka boleronya. Kyuhyun menelan ludah saat melihat keseksian tubuh yang terpancar dari tubuh Sungmin usai ia memperlihatkan _strapless dress_ yang ia kenakan secara langsung di sampingnya. Walaupun tersamarkan oleh rambut panjangnya namun tetap saja kulit putih mulusnya dari leher sampai dada Sungmin terekspos. Ia pun baru menyadari betapa besar aset yang dimiliki Sungmin di dadanya yang terbentuk dengan jelas pula.

"Kau mengacak-acak rambutmu juga tetap saja kelihatan. Sini, aku rapikan," ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyibak rambut panjang Sungmin yang menutupi bahu serta bagian depan tubuhnya ke belakang dan merapikannya seperti semula. Namun di tengah-tengah aktivitasnya itu Sungmin tampak menahan lengan Kyuhyun penuh grogi. "Kyu, jangan…"

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak macam-macam, Sungmin. Kau jangan takut," ucap Kyuhyun yang berhasil menepis tangan Sungmin yang berusaha menghalanginya dan kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. Walaupun ia sebenarnya berusaha keras untuk memegang janji itu tapi tetap saja hasrat dalam dirinya saat melihat tubuh indah Sungmin yang sudah benar-benar tampak jelas di depan mata semakin menguar dalam benaknya. Namun kembali lagi pada janjinya itu. Ia benar-benar menyayangi wanita ini dan tidak mau membiarkan wanita ini rusak sampai ia benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

Setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti suasana yang ada di antara mereka berdua. Sungmin tampak melipat bolero yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya ke dalam tas kecilnya. Kyuhyun masih menatap sosok itu dengan penuh takjub. Benar-benar seperti _princess_ , cantik dan manis sekali. Wanita itu pun kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah _sketchbook_ dan juga tempat pensil kecil dari dalam tasnya itu. "Kyu, kenapa kau tidak mengajakku pergi ke restoran Inggris atau Eropa saja? Aku yakin kau pasti penasaran dengan makanan-makanan yang ada di sini," tanya Sungmin yang kembali membuka topik.

Akhirnya Sungmin berbicara lagi. Kyuhyun pikir ia marah. "Ah, yang itu besok-besok juga bisa," jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Yang penting dirimu dulu," lanjutnya dengan senyum seraya mengelus pelan rambut Sungmin pada bagian atas kepalanya dan merangkul bahu Sungmin. Ia memang benar-benar ingin memanjakan _princess_ yang satu ini.

"Memangnya kau balik kapan?" tanya Sungmin lagi, sembari meletakkan barang-barang yang ia pegang ke atas pahanya yang setengah terekspos. Entah mengapa ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan kondisi yang sekarang ini. Setidaknya ia benar-benar tidak diapa-apakan oleh pria ini.

"Minggu malam," jawab Kyuhyun. "Kau harus mengantarku ke bandara, oke?" gantian Kyuhyun yang bertanya, sembari tersenyum membujuk.

Sungmin membalas senyum Kyuhyun sembari mengangguk. "Terima kasih ya, Kyu. Aku masih tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun kita sibuk dengan urusan kita masing-masing. Aku pikir kau sudah melupakanku," tuturnya yang melirih di akhir kalimat dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedih.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan orang yang telah memberi surat cintanya padaku," balas Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum menggoda dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam mematung selama beberapa saat sebelum pada akhirnya ia memalingkan muka. Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati melihatnya. Orang ini lucu sekali saat salah tingkah.

"Jangan tersinggung, Sungmin. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu," ucap Kyuhyun yang mana intonasi bicaranya sedikit menekan. "Aku tidak menghubungimu lagi sebelum ini bukan karena aku menghindarimu, tapi aku sudah katakan sebelumnya bahwa aku ingin mengobrol denganmu langsung nanti karena aku memang lebih suka mengobrol secara langsung," lanjutnya.

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tertarik lagi untuk menatap ke arahnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa karena ia belum bisa menghilangkan kerisauan Sungmin sepenuhnya. "Iya. Itu merupakan permintaanmu juga bukan di surat itu? Dan aku memenuhinya—aku masih mengingatmu bahkan aku rela jauh-jauh ke sini demi dirimu," tuturnya lagi yang kembali menorehkan senyum. Kali ini senyum tulus.

"Demi aku? Benar-benar demi aku? Bukan alasan bisnis?" tanya Sungmin memastikan, sembari membelalakan kedua mata _foxy_ -nya.

"Iya, demi kau. Bukan karena bisnis. Karena tanpa berbisnis denganmu pun aku sudah berkecukupan. Tapi bertemu denganmu merupakan satu hal yang penting untukku," jawab Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin dalam dan tersenyum tulus lagi, membuat Sungmin menunduk dan tersenyum malu-malu kucing. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun ingin tertawa. Aksinya untuk mengetahui anggapan Sungmin pada dirinya pun membuahkan hasil. Sekarang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia menuntaskannya—dan ia yakin pasti berhasil.

"Biarkan aku mendesain pakaian dulu, mumpung ada waktu luang," ucap Sungmin yang kemudian membuka tempat pensil dan mengambil sebuah pensil mekanik beserta penggaris yang ada di dalamnya. Kyuhyun gemas melihatnya. Orang ini pintar sekali menghindari topik yang sensitif.

Kyuhyun tertarik untuk mengintip kegiatan Sungmin mendesain pakaian. Kedua tangan Sungmin mulai bergerak mengutak-atik _sketchbook_ miliknya, dengan pensil mekanik yang masih tersangkut di sela-sela jemari antara jempol dan telunjuk tangan kanan Sungmin. Sementara penggarisnya ia taruh di samping kanan. Ternyata _sketchbook_ itu ditempeli dengan label-label dengan nama-nama yang sepertinya merupakan jenis pakaian yang dibuat Sungmin. Sungmin tampak membuka bagian buku yang dilabeli dengan _dress_ dan ia membuka-buka lembaran pada golongan itu. Kyuhyun terpukau melihat hasil-hasil gambar tangan Sungmin yang benar-benar bagus. "Desainmu bagus-bagus, ya," komentarnya seraya menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sungmin dan melingkarkan tangannya di bagian pinggang sampai perutnya.

" _It's not that good. Hahaha. But thank you_ ," balas Sungmin yang tetap berusaha terfokus pada buku walaupun ia sedikit risih atas tindakan tangan kekar lawan bicaranya pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya itu. "Tapi aku bersyukur desain-desainku laris terjual," imbuhnya.

"Ya karena orang-orang pun menilai desainmu bagus," balas Kyuhyun mantap. Kalau ia mengingat betapa suksesnya Sungmin sekarang ia jadi kembali mengaguminya.

"Aku memang berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik kepada masyarakat. Biar bagaimana pun masyarakat pasti membutuhkan pakaian di mana pun, dan kebetulan pula ini adalah hal yang aku suka. Jadi aku memberikan mereka yang terbaik sebisa mungkin, bukan hanya dari segi model tapi juga kualitas, sekaligus pula memenuhi hasratku untuk menjalankan kegiatan kesukaanku ini," tutur Sungmin. Ia lalu mulai menggerakkan pensil mekaniknya untuk meneruskan desainnya yang belum selesai sepenuhnya. "Lagi pula, aku tidak mau orang-orang barat meragukan kemampuan orang-orang timur dalam menghasilkan suatu barang dan jasa, jadi aku berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pandangan itu dengan membangun industri pakaianku ini," lanjutnya sembari berfokus pada gambarnya.

"Tapi memang masyarakat di sini tahu kalau kau orang Korea? Penampilanmu tadi di kantor saja seperti orang barat. Namamu juga diganti dengan nama yang kebarat-baratan," tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Tidak, tapi teman-teman kuliahku tahu," jawab Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum ia kembali fokus pada buku. "Sesungguhnya dulu aku memang benar-benar pernah mendengar ada orang di tempat kuliahku mengatakan hal yang negatif tentangku karena aku orang timur. Kau tahu bukan reaksiku saat itu? Ya kesal, sakit hati," ucapnya yang terhenti sejenak karena ia menggunakan penggarisnya. Lalu setelah beberapa detik kemudian ia selesai dan kembali menggambar hanya dengan menggunakan pensil mekanik. "Aku tidak rela sampai ada orang yang merendah-rendahkan dari mana aku berasal. Dari situlah aku semakin bersemangat untuk kuliah. Aku harus menunjukkan kepada mereka semua bahwa orang timur sepertiku pun bisa sukses di Eropa sini. Perjuangannya tidak mudah, Kyu. Aku harus bisa mengatasi masalah adaptasiku di sinilah, aku juga harus bisa mengikuti jalan akademis kampuslah, belum lagi aku selalu dibayang-bayangi dengan pandangan negatif tentang orang timur itu, pokoknya ya begitulah, banyak masalah," tuturnya lagi. "Eh maaf ya Kyu, jadi curhat begini…," lanjutnya setelah menyadari bahwa ia sudah berbicara terlalu panjang padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Min. Tidak masalah," balas Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum maklum. Ia justru senang Sungmin masih mau berceloteh panjang lebar dan bersikap terbuka padanya setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu. "Tapi sekarang usahamu itu membuahkan hasil yang besar. Kau berhasil membuktikan kalau orang timur tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Maaf ya Sungmin kalau aku tidak ada di sampingmu saat itu," lanjutnya seraya menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap sang lawan bicara dengan menyesal.

" _It's okay_ , Kyu. Kau pasti sedang membangun kesuksesanmu juga saat itu, dan pada akhirnya kau bisa meraihnya juga. Sebagai anak laki-laki kesuksesanmu itu pasti sangat membantu kedua orangtuamu dan juga mungkin kakak perempuanmu," balas Sungmin seraya memberi senyum pada Kyuhyun. "Jadi sekarang aku tinggal menunggu Sungjin untuk sukses juga. Perjalanan dia masih jauh," lanjutnya yang kembali menggambar desain di atas kertas buku.

"Dan kau membantunya dengan mendirikan perusahaan S&S itu. Kudengar dari Eunhyuk perusahaanmu itu dimiliki oleh Sungjin juga," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Iya, memang," balas Sungmin ringan. "Walaupun pada kenyataannya Sungjin sangat membantu sedikit karena memang aku dan dia masih pisah negara, tapi aku bersyukur dia bisa membantu ibuku dalam mengelola kantor cabangnya di Korea sana. Dengan begitu dia bisa belajar bisnis sedikit demi sedikit."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suata ketukan yang berada di sekitar mereka. Rupanya ada seorang pelayan datang ke ruang makan mereka dengan membawa nampan yang berisi berbagai makanan. Pelayan itu pun meletakkan menu-menu makanan dan minuman yang ia antar pada meja mereka sembari memperbolehkan mereka untuk menikmati hidangan tersebut. Sungmin pun membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih dan pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka serta makanan-makanan mereka.

"Ayo makan dulu. Nanti dilanjutkan lagi," ajak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan anggukan. Ia lalu menaruh _sketchbook_ serta alat tulisnya ke dalam tas kecilnya. Mereka berdua pun makan malam.

"Enak juga makanannya," ucap Sungmin setelah memastikan bahwa dirinya dan Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan makanan masing-masing. Ia pun meminum jatah miliknya.

"Ternyata tidak salah aku memilih tempat di sini," balas Kyuhyun yang ternyata baru saja minum juga.

"Iya. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Kyu. Omonganmu benar ternyata, aku tidak akan kecewa. Hahaha," ucap Sungmin setelah meneguk minumnya.

"Aku tidak akan mau membuatmu kecewa, tenang saja," balas Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum lebar. "Tapi omong-omong, melanjutkan yang tadi, kalau memang perusahaanmu itu milik Sungjin juga, berarti bukankah sebagian sahamnya milik dia? Berarti sebagian keuntungan diserahkan padanya?" tanyanya yang beruntun.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Sungmin sekaligus bertanya balik. Ia pun kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Kau tidak takut kalau Sungjin—uhm—menggunakannya untuk hal yang macam-macam?" Kyuhyun melempar pertanyaan Sungmin dengan pertanyaan pula.

"Tidak. Rekeningnya dikontrol oleh orangtuaku," jawab Sungmin usai minum. "Tapi memang kadang-kadang ada laporan yang tidak enak dari orangtuaku kalau dia boros. Yang menyebalkannya itu pernah penyebabnya adalah karena belanja. Lalu, setelah kutanya Sungjin, dia… Hahaha… Lucu sekali. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan kekasihnya dulu untuk jalan-jalan. Hahaha," lanjutnya yang tertawa di sela-sela ucapannya.

"Oh jadi dia sudah punya kekasih," ucap Kyuhyun yang terperanjat karena dugaannya yang sempat terbesit dalam pikirannya benar. Astaga, kakaknya kalah.

"Itu dulu, Kyu. Dia memang pernah punya pacar matre. Ya yang itu yang membuat Sungjin boros. Sebagai seorang kakak, ya bagaimana seorang kakak melihat adiknya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang dia sayang, ya aku tidak rela. Selama ini juga Sungjin jadi tamengku. Aku dan Sungjin memang dekat dan masih dekat sampai sekarang. Maka kemudian aku memutuskan untuk balik ke Korea Selatan demi menangani masalah Sungjin itu," ucap Sungmin yang kemudian mengarahkan rambut panjangnya pada bagian kanan tubuhnya. "Sesungguhnya Sungjin sampai berpacaran dengan gadis matre itu dia selalu berpacaran secara _backstreet_ dan hanya aku yang tahu, jadi ketika aku balik ke Korea ya aku hanya mengatakan pada orangtuaku bahwa aku ingin mengontrol pengelolaan keuangan Sungjin. Tapi kemudian diam-diam aku mendatangi kediaman gadis itu dan berbicara baik-baik. Tapi gadis itu malah mengelak. Padahal Sungjin sudah curhat segala macam padaku tentang hubungan dia dengan gadis itu dan aku sudah bisa memastikan bahwa gadis itu matre. Lalu setelah itu aku memberi pilihan pada Sungjin apakah dia mau melanjutkan hubungannya atau tidak. Konsekuensinya kalau dia meneruskan hubungannya ya nanti dia akan jadi jatuh miskin dan dia juga yang rugi. Aku bisa membantu Sungjin kalau dia kehabisan uang, tapi kalau uangnya habis hanya karena seorang wanita, ya itu kurang ajar namanya. Pada akhirnya mereka putus."

"Menarik juga masalahnya," ucap Kyuhyun yang kembali terperanjat mendengar kasus adik Sungmin. "Untung mantan-mantanku tidak ada yang matre," ungkapnya yang kemudian kembali meminum minumannya. Ia memang merasa sedikit beruntung. Berat juga masalah percintaan yang dialami oleh Sungjin sampai-sampai sang kakak turun tangan.

"Iya. Untuk itulah aku juga sempat kaget juga. Ya ampun, itu adik aku sendiri yang tertimpa masalah seperti itu, aku sedih sekali," ucap Sungmin. Kelihatan sekali mimik muka sedihnya di mata Kyuhyun. "Lalu setelah itu aku menasihatinya supaya tidak menjalani hubungan _backstreet_ lagi, kasihan ia dan pacarnya. Lagi pula, Sungjin sudah remaja dan menuju ke arah yang lebih dewasa, pasti orangtua akan memaklumi anaknya memilih jodohnya sendiri, aku pikir seperti itu. Dan setelah itu saat Sungjin mendapatkan yang baru, dia berani meminta restu pada orangtua kami. Awalnya orangtua kami sedikit merasa keberatan dan Sungjin cerita padaku tentang itu. Maka kemudian aku berbicara baik-baik pada orangtua kalau Sungjin sudah punya hak untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri dan ia pasti bisa berpikir matang untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan. Lagi pula ada aku sebagai kakak yang mengawasi dia dan juga aku dan dia pun dekat jadi lebih mudah untukku mengontrol dia. Dan orangtuaku berjodoh juga pasti pernah mengalami masa-masa kasmaran. Lega sekali setelah itu orangtuaku menyetujui Sungjin berpacaran. Dan sekarang dia memiliki kekasih yang benar-benar baik. Aku senang ketika mendengar cerita Sungjin mengenai hubungan dia sekarang. Ketika dia senang, kekasihnya itu ikut senang bersamanya. Ketika dia sedih, kekasihnya itu berusaha membuat ia bangkit lagi. Aku senang ketika ada perempuan yang ikut membantuku untuk membangun jati diri Sungjin melalui percintaan yang mereka rajut," namun di akhir perkataannya ia tersenyum lagi.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun terkesan akan cerita Sungmin. Wanita itu sedari dulu memang piawai menangani berbagai masalah hidup termasuk tentang cinta-percintaan dan ia sendiri pun pernah merasakannya. Dia memang benar-benar memiliki kepribadian yang baik. Sayangnya ia meluluhlantahkan hati wanita ini selama bertahun-tahun dan membuat jalan cerita cinta wanita ini menjadi begitu rumit—seperti yang tertulis di surat itu. "Jadi dia punya pacar baru? Mantannya berapa?" tanya ia kemudian. Ia penasaran apakah jumlah mantan kekasih adiknya itu sebanyak dirinya atau tidak sebagai orang yang sama-sama berada di posisi sebagai adik laki-laki.

"Uhm… Banyak. Berapa ya… Mungkin empat atau lima," jawab Sungmin yang tampak pikir-pikir. Ia kemudian meminum minumannya sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Sama seperti dirimu. Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu. Tengil dan pecicilan. Bedanya dia sudah bisa serius menjalin hubungan khusus dengan perempuan sejak dari awal."

Ternyata jumlah mantan Kyuhyunlah yang lebih banyak setelah Kyuhyun bandingkan sendiri dengan Sungjin. Lucu sekali. Ia pun tertarik dengan pernyataan Sungmin di ujung perkataannya. Pasalnya jarang sekali ada laki-laki yang seperti Sungmin katakan—pasti ada masa main-mainnya dulu, seperti apa yang pernah dia alami dulu. "Memang dia sudah mulai berpacaran sejak kelas berapa?"

"Kelas dua SMP," jawab Sungmin ringan. "Dia memang yang cerita lebih dulu padaku dari awal, cerita bagaimana dia tertarik dengan cinta pertamanya, bagaimana perasaannya. Semuanya. Awalnya dia ragu-ragu untuk mengutarakan perasaannya, lalu aku bilang bahwa laki-lakilah yang harus mulai lebih dulu, jangan sampai biarkan perempuan menunggu atau bahkan pergi karena dia bisa menyesal nanti. Ya begitulah akhirnya dia mendapatkan cinta pertamanya itu. Lalu kemudian mereka putus karena sering tidak satu pikiran dan akhirnya adikku merasakan adanya ketidakcocokkan. Tapi pernah juga adikku putus dengan mantan kekasihnya karena alasan bosan. Lucu sekali, seperti dirimu," tuturnya yang kemudian kembali minum minumannya karena kembali merasa haus.

Tanpa Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun merasa sedikit tersindir dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan olehnya. Bukan, bukan karena alasan bosan itu.

 _Jangan sampai biarkan perempuan menunggu atau bahkan pergi karena dia bisa menyesal nanti._

Ah, bahkan perempuan itu sudah menunggu ia lama sekali. Menunggu balasan cintanya. Perempuan itu pasti menunggunya hingga saat ini dan ia tidak mau kalimat itu benar-benar terjadi pada dirinya atas perempuan itu sendiri.

"Hubungan adikmu dengan kekasihnya sudah berapa lama?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kemudian kembali menyeruput minumannya. Sesungguhnya ia berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum aksi berikutnya dimulai dan ia masih belum bisa—oleh sebab itu ia berbasa-basi satu kali lagi.

"Setahun lebih. Awet ya," jawab Sungmin sembari tersenyum lebar. Matanya pun menerawang entah ke mana. "Ya semoga pilihannya itu merupakan yang terbaik dan bisa jadi jodohnya kelak," lanjutnya yang kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau sendiri sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menorehkan senyum miring pada Sungmin—mengejek. Ketika wanita itu langsung berbicara tentang jodoh ia langsung mengambil waktu itu sebagai waktu yang tepat untuk memulai aksinya.

Namun Sungmin tampak bergeming dan merenung, membuat Kyuhyun gemas sekali melihatnya. "Belum, bukan?" tanyanya seraya mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sungmin diam-diam. Rupanya tak terasa Sungmin bercerita sedemikian banyaknya dan Kyuhyun menyimaknya dengan penuh perhatian sehingga mereka sudah berhadap-hadapan dengan kaki keduanya yang menyila tanpa mereka sadari. Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal ini lebih dulu pun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik.

Sungmin menundukkan kepala seraya berkata dengan nada rendah, "Iya, belum."

Akhirnya Sungmin mengakuinya. "Kenapa? Masih belum _move on_ dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung menebak tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Hahahaha. Kau bercanda? Ini sudah sepuluh tahun, Kyu. Ya sudahlah," jawab Sungmin dengan ringannya.

Reaksi Sungmin sangat jauh di luar dugaan Kyuhyun. Perasaannya mengabut mendengar tawa lepas Sungmin dan nada bicaranya yang begitu santai, tapi ia masih ingin meruntuhkan ego Sungmin untuk mengakui perasaannya. "Ah, apa iya? Lantas mengapa kau masih belum punya kekasih?" tanya ia lagi.

Sungmin kembali tampak termenung selama beberapa saat, membuat Kyuhyun ingin mengulek Sungmin saja rasanya. Wanita ini terus saja berusaha berbohong. "Aku masih belum menemukan orang yang tepat," jawab Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun gugup.

"Belum menemukan orang yang tepat atau belum _move on_ dariku, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, yang kembali menyinggung masalah yang sama di akhir kalimat. Ia pun menarik sedikit dagu Sungmin agar ia bisa memperdalam tatapan padanya.

Namun tangan Sungmin berhasil menyibak tangan Kyuhyun yang tersangkut di dagunya. "Hei, di sini banyak bule-bule yang tampan. Kalau aku mau aku tinggal tunjuk. Sudah banyak pria yang mengutarakan perasaannya padaku," tuturnya.

"Tapi kau menolak mereka, bukan, karena kau masih belum _move on_ dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, kembali pada masalah yang sama. Pokoknya ia bersikeras bahwa ia akan terus menyinggung hal itu sampai ia mendapat jawaban iya dari Sungmin.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Kyu. Aku sudah menerima salah satunya, tapi aku sudah putus," balas Sungmin dengan emosi. Ia pun memperluas jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kaget mendengar penuturan Sungmin itu beserta nada bicaranya yang seakan sungguh-sungguh. Jika memang iya maka sayang sekali wanita itu sudah berbekas dan tidak murni lagi. Namun ia tahu bahwa wanita ini hanya berakting—pandai sekali. Ia kembali menyempitkan jaraknya dengan Sungmin dan jemari tangan kanannya mulai bergerak mengusap rambut Sungmin. "Benarkah? Ayolah, jangan bohong. Bilang saja kalau sampai saat ini kau belum punya mantan kekasih karena kau masih belum _move on_ dariku."

"Kyu, jangan memaksa!" seru Sungmin seraya menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Wanita itu benar-benar murka dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi kaget melihatnya. "Di dunia ini banyak laki-laki yang tersedia, dan aku terlalu bodoh kalau sampai aku masih mencintai orang yang kenyataannya memang hanya menganggapku sahabat."

Jelas sekali Sungmin menyinggungnya—Kyuhyun tahu, sangat tahu. Bahkan ia pun tahu bahwa di balik emosi yang ditumpahkan oleh Sungmin tersirat sorot mata kesedihan penuh luka akibat ulahnya dan itu membuat ia kembali merasa bersalah. "Kalau aku menganggapmu lebih dari sahabat, bagaimana?" tanyanya seraya memperdalam tatapannya pada Sungmin walaupun nada bicaranya terdengar begitu ringan.

Kedua mata Sungmin membelalak. "Jangan sembarangan bicara, Kyu! Tidak baik bercanda untuk hal—"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sungmin. Aku serius," tukas Kyuhyun. Tangan kirinya bergerak meraih tangan kanan Sungmin dan berhasil menautkan ruas-ruas jemarinya pada milik Sungmin. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku sekarang mencintaimu sebagai wanita yang lebih dari sekadar sahabat, Minnie, dan aku sungguh-sungguh," ucapnya yang tangan kanannya bergerak menyusuri bagian kiri wajah Sungmin dengan gerakan yang sehalus mungkin. Ia menatap mata _foxy_ Sungmin dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Antara masih diliputi dengan rasa bersalah, maupun rasa harap jika Sungmin masih mau menerima cintanya dan belum terlambat. Ia benar-benar sudah mencintai Sungmin dari segenap hatinya.

Sebelum Sungmin kembali mengelak dan melawan, Kyuhyun menarik dagunya secara perlahan. "Sungmin, jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Aku sudah tahu dari awal kalau kau belum punya pacar dan memang kau belum pernah berpacaran sampai saat ini dari orang terdekatmu. Jadi sekarang aku minta kepastian padamu langsung dan aku mau kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Kau sampai sekarang masih mencintaiku, ya _'kan_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan intonasi yang sedikit menekan. Alasan inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun bersikukuh untuk mendapatkan cinta Sungmin sampai di sini. Ia memang benar-benar sudah tahu dari awal karena memang hal itu merupakan suatu fakta yang dilontarkan oleh orang lain, bukan persepsi dari dirinya sendiri.

Sesungguhnya hati Sungmin sudah bergetar hebat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang diucapkan dengan nada serius namun halus itu tepat di hadapannya. Sorot mata Kyuhyun yang menggambarkan kejujurannya semakin membuat hati Sungmin terkoyak. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyatakan cinta padanya.

Sungmin mulai tak tahan untuk terus menampik perasaannya sendiri karena hal itu gagal dilakukannya. Kyuhyun jago sekali untuk menebak isi hatinya. Miris. Sangat miris.

Pada akhirnya ia pun tak kuasa untuk menangis. Menangisi fakta bahwa memang sampai saat ini ia masih belum _move on_ dari Kyuhyun, bahkan setelah sekian tahun berlalu. Seakan sosok Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah mengakar kuat di hatinya. Sekeras apa pun ia berusaha untuk mencabut dan menyingkirkannya, kenyataannya ia tak sanggup. Kenangan-kenangan di antara mereka selama ini terus terngiang dalam pikirannya bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi, sehingga membuat hatinya seakan tergila-gila dan tak membiarkan Kyuhyun lepas. Kesibukannya selama kuliah bahkan sampai kerja yang menggila bahkan tak cukup untuk membuat cintanya hilang—ada saja yang menggagalkan usahanya itu. Apalagi sejak pertemuan awal mereka hari ini Kyuhyun terus-menerus bersikap manis padanya, mulai dari kata-kata _dear_ dan 'sayang' yang dilontarkan oleh pria itu berkali-kali, sampai kepada pelukan yang memunculkan kembali rasa harapnya. Meski ia sudah berusaha untuk menampik rasa harap itu, tetap saja tak berhasil karena memang cintanya sudah mengakar pada pria ini. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar mendengar langsung dari Kyuhyun tentang perasaannya. Ia masih tidak percaya. Sangat tidak percaya.

Melihat Sungmin menitikkan air matanya cukup merupakan bukti bagi Kyuhyun bahwa wanita itu masih mencintainya, membuat Kyuhyun segera memeluk erat wanita itu. "Maafkan aku, Minnie. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku sudah banyak menyakitimu. Maafkan aku," selorohnya seraya mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin yang terekspos. Ia tahu bahwa air mata itu merupakan air mata luka dan itu membuat matanya terasa panas. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sudah membuat wanita semacam Sungmin yang memiliki rasa cinta yang murni itu menderita. Namun tangis itu ia tahan, jangan sampai Sungmin semakin sedih karena melihatnya sedih. Justru ialah yang sekarang harus bertanggung jawab untuk menghapus kesedihannya dan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya Sungmin.

"Kyu. Tolong jangan paksa dirimu sendiri untuk mencintaiku. Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Sungmin yang sebisa mungkin menghilangkan suara seraknya namun gagal. Ia pun berusaha untuk menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir, namun gagal juga. Ketidakpercayaannyalah yang membuat semua itu terjadi. Setelah bertahun-tahun ia menemani hidup Kyuhyun, ia baru mendengar pria itu menyatakan cintanya sekarang—rasanya itu kurang logis. Ia tidak mau kalau sampai Kyuhyun memaksakan cintanya karena merasa bersalah—bukankah sudah tertulis pada surat kalau ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk melupakan isi surat itu? Itu merupakan cinta yang tak murni dan ia tidak mau. Lebih baik ia mencintai secara sepihak dan yang penting adalah bisa diterima di dalam kehidupannya dalam posisi apa pun sudahlah cukup.

"Tidak, Minnie. Ini bukan paksaan. Aku sudah tulus mencintaimu," balas Kyuhyun yang menolak terkaan Sungmin padanya. Ia mengerti maksud Sungmin dan sesungguhnya memang awalnya dari rasa bersalah itu Kyuhyun bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Memang pula awalnya ia pikir demikian. Tapi waktu seakan mendorong Kyuhyun untuk semakin menguatkan cintanya pada Sungmin lewat kenangan-kenangan mereka yang terajut dalam mimpi, dan sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berani memastikan kalau cintanya sudah benar-benar tulus dan mengalir. "Maafkan aku, Minnie. Aku sudah menyia-nyiakanmu begitu lama. _But you are the most precious things that I have, besides my parents and my sister. I love you_ ," ia pun mengecup pipi Sungmin usai dikeringkan sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Keinginannya begitu besar untuk Sungmin percaya akan cintanya—karena sampai saat ini Sungmin bahkan masih belum membalas pelukannya.

Ciuman yang mendarat di pipinya cukup membuat hati Sungmin merasa seperti tersengat listrik. " _I love you too,_ " pada akhirnya ia pun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan kuat, sebagai gambaran perasaan yang diungkapkannya pada pria itu. Pada akhirnya egonya runtuh juga. Ia benar-benar senang karena pada akhirnya cintanya terbalas juga setelah menunggu selama dua puluh tahun lamanya.

Kyuhyun pun senang sekali ketika pada akhirnya ia mendapat balasan pelukan dari wanita yang dicintainya. Akhirnya wanita itu mengakuinya secara langsung padanya bahwa perasaannya masih sama seperti dulu—masih mencintainya. Ia merasa beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan berlian dunia yang masih murni seperti Sungmin. Bahkan wanita ini tahu seluk-beluk hidupnya yang keras dan berbanding terbalik sekali dengannya—termasuk mengenai daftar para wanita yang sudah pernah mencicipi kasih sayangnya, namun wanita ini masih mau menerimanya sekali pun hati wanita itu sudah penuh luka karenanya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan wanita ini lagi.

"Kyu, aku haus," ucap Sungmin setelah mereka berdua bergeming selama beberapa saat untuk menikmati sensasi dekapan di antara mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang peka akan kode itu segera melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kau masih memanggilku dengan nama sapaan biasa, huh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda, di tengah-tengah kegiatan Sungmin meminum minumannya yang sudah tinggal sedikit.

Sungmin menaruh gelasnya yang sudah kosong ke atas meja dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Memangnya kau mau dipanggil apa? Hahaha," ia malah membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan, sembari terkekeh pula. Sesungguhnya ia tahu maksud Kyuhyun apa, hanya saja ia masih tidak percaya kalau status antara ia dan laki-laki di sampingnya ini sudah naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Rasanya ia seperti mimpi.

"Ehem—mau langsung kupraktikkan?" Kyuhyun justru melempar pertanyaan godaan lagi. Namun belum juga Sungmin menjawab, Kyuhyun langsung bertindak cepat. Ia segera mengambil tisu yang tersedia di meja. "Jangan sedih lagi ya, sayang," ucap ia dengan lembut seraya mengelap sisa-sisa air mata bekas tangis Sungmin tadi di pipi serta kelopak matanya.

Sungmin begitu terperangah mendapat perlakuan manis Kyuhyun seperti itu. Hatinya kembali merasakan sensasi tersendiri. "Apa kau berlaku manis seperti ini juga kepada para mantanmu dulu ketika kalian berpacaran?" tanyanya usil ketika Kyuhyun sudah selesai mengelap bagian mukanya.

"Tolong jangan bahas mantan," balas Kyuhyun yang kemudian menghabiskan minumannya.

Sungmin tak sanggup menahan tawa begitu mendengar nada ketus dari perkataan cepat Kyuhyun. "Hahaha. Kenapa memang? Aku sama sekali tidak cemburu," tanyanya lagi. Ia memang berkata jujur bahwa ia tidak cemburu karena rasa cemburunya sudah ia alami dulu jadi ia sudah terbiasa sekarang. Lagi pula, ia masih mengingat siapa saja mantan Kyuhyun dan ia memang merasa biasa saja. Di satu sisi lagi ia ingin sesekali mengusili Kyuhyun dengan menyinggungnya seperti ini.

"Yakin kau tidak cemburu?" balas Kyuhyun seraya menorehkan senyum miring.

"Ya, serius," Sungmin membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan senyum mantap. "Aku bahkan bisa menyebut siapa saja mantan-mantan pacarmu tanpa ragu, dari sejak kelas tiga SD."

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa malu sekali ketika Sungmin menyebut waktu di mana ia pertama kali berpacaran. "Apakah aku senista itu dulu?" tanya ia seraya menatap Sungmin sedih. Wanita ini bahkan tidak mempunyai mantan kekasih sedikit pun, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya.

"Eh?" Sungmin kaget melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak melawan—melainkan justru sedih akan dirinya sendiri. "Jangan khawatir, sayang. Aku memang harus akui kalau kau memang nista dulu. Kenakalanmu sering membuatku kesal. Apalagi sejak kasus di SMP itu, aku masih ingat kalau kau pernah hampir meniduri wanita, yang menurutku memang buruk. Tapi aku pikir bahwa pengalaman adalah guru yang terbaik. Yang aku amati dari dirimu yang sebenarnya sudah aku temui dari dulu adalah, kau bisa belajar dari pengalaman dan kau tidak pernah mau jatuh lagi jika kau sudah pernah jatuh. Kau bisa bangkit lagi dan membenahi dirimu. Itulah yang aku suka. Justru karakter baik orang akan semakin kuat ketika karakter itu dibangun dari pengalaman. Jadi ya aku tidak peduli mau kau memiliki latar belakang yang buruk atau bagaimana, yang penting sekarang kau sudah berubah dan kau sudah semakin dewasa. Aku terkesan sekali melihat perubahanmu sekarang," tuturnya seraya menautkan kedua tangannya pada kedua tangan Kyuhyun, berusaha menyalurkan curahan hati lewat tautan jemari mereka itu. Ia senang sekali melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang, memang berbeda dari yang dulu. Kepribadiannya sudah berubah jauh lebih baik dan itu membuat ia semakin jatuh cinta saja pada pria ini.

Penuturan Sungmin begitu menyentuh hati Kyuhyun sehingga mengundangnya untuk kembali mencium pipi Sungmin dan mendekapnya. Namun kali ini ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sungmin untuk menenangkan dirinya yang diliputi rasa haru. "Terima kasih, sayang. Kau juga membantuku berubah. Terima kasih…"

"Hmm…," Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan dehaman, sebagai gantinya ia mengelus pelan bagian belakang kepala Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Sepertinya pria ini memang sudah berubah. Ke mana jiwa _evil_ yang pria ini miliki dulu sehingga pria ini menjadi begitu sensitif. Namun yang jelas ia tetap senang karena kehadirannya di kehidupan Kyuhyun cukuplah berefek pada perubahan kepribadiannya menjadi lebih baik.

Puas mencium bau tubuh Sungmin berupa aroma stroberi yang begitu wangi, Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapannya. "Aku panggil dulu ya pelayannya untuk mengantarkan tagihan kita. Setelah kita bayar baru kita jalan-jalan lagi," ucapnya.

"Oke," ucap Sungmin seraya mengangguk. Kyuhyun lantas pergi sebentar meninggalkan Sungmin menuju entah ke mana yang jelas mengambil tagihan mereka. Sungmin buru-buru mengenakan kembali boleronya. Cukup yang tadi saja Kyuhyun bisa mengakses tubuh bagian atasnya yang setengah terbuka dan ia malu sekali mengingatnya, walaupun Kyuhyun tidak membuat _kissmark_ di sana. Lagi pula, lama-lama dingin juga.

Kyuhyun kemudian kembali ke dalam bilik ruangan tempat ia makan tadi bersama Sungmin. Ia terdiam sejenak ketika melihat Sungmin yang sudah kembali menutup bagian atas badannya dengan bolero miliknya. Oh tidak, padahal lebih enak bagi matanya kalau bolero itu dilepas.

"Hei, mana tagihannya?" tanya Sungmin yang terheran-heran ketika Kyuhyun kembali tanpa membawa apa-apa.

"Sudah kubayar," jawab Kyuhyun ringan seraya duduk kembali di samping Sungmin seperti semula.

"Apa?!" seru Sungmin terkejut. Apa-apaan Kyuhyun ini?! Padahal jelas-jelas ia mempunyai uang yang cukup juga untuk membayar makanan yang mereka pesan. "Kyu, aku masih punya uang yang cukup untuk membayar makanan itu. Tapi kenapa kau yang bayar semuanya?! Aku tidak enak padamu…," ucapnya seraya memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Diamlah kau, bocah. Aku juga punya banyak uang, tahu!" seru Kyuhyun seraya melotot pada Sungmin di akhir kalimat, sukses membuat nyali Sungmin menciut. Ternyata tadi dugaan Sungmin salah, sifat _evil_ Kyuhyun masih ada sampai sekarang. Baru saja Kyuhyun berbuat manis tadi dan sekarang Kyuhyun kembali dengan kejahilannya.

Setelah memastikan tangan Sungmin lepas dari lengannya, Kyuhyun segera mengenakan kembali jasnya. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan penuh tanya selama itu. Wanita ini benar-benar diam tanpa kata. Perasaan ia hanya main-main mengucapkan kata itu tadi, tapi justru dianggap serius oleh Sungmin. Ia jadi merasa bersalah lagi sudah menyinggung perasaannya. "Kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya, sayang. Maksud aku itu aku tidak apa-apa membayar makanmu. Kau jangan sedih begini," ucapnya lembut seraya mengelus pelan rambut Sungmin bagian belakang.

"Huh! Kau ini menyebalkan!" umpat Sungmin seraya mencubit bagian pinggang Kyuhyun yang otomatis membuat Kyuhyun merasa geli. "Aduh!"

Namun sebelum Kyuhyun mengumpat lebih lanjut, Sungmin sudah keburu memeluknya dari arah samping kanannya menuju ke arah bahu. "Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan, Kyunnie!" umpatnya lagi, namun kali ini dengan tersenyum dan ia menyosor pipi kanan pria itu dengan menggunakan bibirnya selama sekitar tiga detik. Lalu ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap milik Kyuhyun sembari terus memeluknya. Pria ini memang selalu membuat perasaannya naik turun—menyebalkan sekali. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi adalah rasa cinta pada pria itu justru semakin besar karena itu juga.

Pipi Kyuhyun mendadak terasa panas dibuatnya. Ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia senang sekali mendapat sentuhan manis pertanda sayang itu dari orang yang dicintainya. Akhirnya wanita ini mau juga untuk melakukan itu secara langsung. "Ayo Minnie, kita pergi lagi sebelum hari semakin malam," ajaknya seraya mengusap pelan rambut Sungmin bagian belakang.

Kepala Sungmin yang bersender pada bahu Kyuhyun pun ia tegakkan, lalu setelah itu ia mengangguk menerima ajakan Kyuhyun. "Ayo."

TBC


	6. Chapter 5A

Title: My Love for You (sequel of A Gift to You)

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The casts belong to God and this story is mine.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, a bit family LOL

Rating: T

Cast:

\- Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin.

\- Supported Cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun menyesali perbuatannya yang telah membuat sahabatnya sendiri menderita walaupun secara tidak sengaja, mampukah ia meraih kesempatan untuk bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya itu?

Warning: GS a.k.a Gender Switch. This changes uke's gender to girl.

If you don't like genderswitch fanfiction, go away. Thank you.

Clue: jangan mikir kejauhan, alurnya sederhana kok. Cuma emang dasar authornya aja yang gak bisa bikin FF pendek.

Alurnya pake alur maju mundur cantik yah jadi bacanya mesti diperhatiin baik-baik.

Dan authornya baper gara-gara nulis FF ginian, jadi maklumin yah kalau bahasanya lebay dan menjijikkan.

—o0o—

"Akhirnya kita sudah sampai!" seru Kyuhyun usai memakirkan mobil sedan Sungmin untuk yang kedua kalinya namun di tempat yang berbeda. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan wajah penuh gembira.

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa ke London Eye lagi," ucap Sungmin dengan mimik muka yang tak kalah senang seraya menatap kaca depan mobil selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya balas menatap Kyuhyun.

Teringat cerita Sungmin yang mengungkapkan bahwa wanita itu pernah pergi ke London Eye ini sebelumnya bersama teman-temannya setelah Kyuhyun mengungkapkan bahwa ia membawa Sungmin ke tempat ini ketika mereka berdua sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini membuat Kyuhyun paham bagaimana perasaan Sungmin. "Dan sekarang kau ke sini bersamaku," ucapnya seraya memamerkan deret gigi indahnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Mereka berdua lalu turun bersamaan dan melangkah beriringan. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menautkan masing-masing jemari tangan kirinya pada sela-sela jari tangan kanan Sungmin dan berhasil, namun ternyata Sungmin tidak langsung membalasnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh segera melempar pandangannya ke arah Sungmin dan ternyata dia langsung peka. Wanita itu buru-buru membalas gandengan tangannya bersamaan dengan arah pandang yang juga terlempar ke arahnya serta senyum malu-malu yang terukir di bibir imutnya. Kyuhyun yang bisa membaca kegugupan Sungmin yang tergambar jelas merasa gemas sekali. Wanita itu benar-benar terlihat imut dan lucu. Manis sekali.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum usil di sela-sela langkah kaki mereka yang terus bertambah.

 _YA JELAS, BODOH!_ umpat Sungmin dalam hati. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia jalan berdua bersama seorang lawan jenis yang sangat ia cintai dengan cara bergandengan tangan seperti ini di tempat umum dan malam-malam pula. "Sedikit," alibinya yang kembali membentuk senyum yang serupa setelah luntur sejenak. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang semakin ke sini malah semakin kuat, apalagi setelah ia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun yang dulunya merupakan _rival_ -nya namun sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu benar-benar tampan dan berkarisma.

 _Jadi seperti ini rasanya kencan._

"Kencan pertama, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi seraya memperlebar senyum usilnya seiring dengan suara tawa yang menggema dalam hati. Wanita dewasa ini benar-benar tidak sadar umur—ia masih saja bertingkah malu-malu seperti gadis remaja yang tengah dilanda kasmaran dan itu begitu tampak polos yang membuat ia semakin menggemaskan saja. Lalu ketika Sungmin hanya mengangguk lucu Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Ia yakin kegugupan Sungmin itu sebagai penyebab rasa senangnya dalam hati karena pada akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun Sungmin menunggu saat-saat ini akhirnya ia bisa rasakan juga dan Kyuhyun puas sekali bisa menyenangkan hati wanita yang juga ia cintai ini.

Namun mendengar tawa renyah dari Kyuhyun justru membuat Sungmin merasa malu. Ini memang kencan pertama baginya, benar-benar kencan pertama sepanjang ia hidup selama dua puluh sembilan tahun ini dan bodohnya penyebab fatal dari hal itu adalah hanya karena hatinya tidak bisa berpindah ke lain pria selama bertahun-tahun. Konyol sekali.

Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah pernah mengencani para wanita selama hidupnya sebelum pada akhirnya Sungmin mendapat giliran juga. Wajar sekali apabila pria ini tampak santai-santai saja. Miris sekali. Sangat bertolak belakang.

Apalagi Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun suka sekali mengejek terhadap suatu hal yang menurutnya tidak wajar. Kegugupannya sekarang semakin mengarah kepada hal yang negatif. Pria ini pasti memandangnya aneh. Oh tidak.

"London Eye indah sekali ya kalau malam-malam seperti ini," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menatap pemandangan London Eye yang tampak bersinar di tengah gelapnya malam yang pastinya karena efek lampu-lampu yang menyala menempel pada tubuhnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menakjubkan baginya, apalagi ini merupakan tempat wisata di negara Eropa. Ia berharap Sungmin bisa menanggapinya dengan panjang lebar karena selama hari ini pada perjalanan mereka di mobil sebanyak dua kali, Sungmin selalu saja bercerita tanpa ia sadari ketika Kyuhyun memberi tanggapan atas kota London ini. Dengan begitu obrolan panjang akan tercipta.

"Oh? Iya…," balas Sungmin yang kesadarannya kembali penuh secara mendadak setelah melalang buana ke mana-mana. Ah, ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa rasa gugupnya tak kunjung bisa ia atasi—bahkan sekarang sepertinya rasa gugup itu berubah jadi takut dan semakin takut karena ternyata ia tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja.

Kyuhyun terperanjat mendapati reaksi Sungmin yang jauh di luar dugaan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada diri Sungmin. Rasa-rasanya Sungmin seperti baru tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hei… Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menghentikan langkahnya dan memperkuat genggaman tangannya. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan penuh selidik—apakah Sungmin memang sedang terlalu gugup atau memang ada masalah lain yang ia sembunyikan. Masalahnya perubahannya cukup drastis dibandingkan saat-saat sebelumnya sebelum mereka ke tempat ini.

Sungmin kembali tersentak saat tiba-tiba diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun—bukannya menasihati supaya jangan terlalu gugup tapi justru bertanya seperti itu. Gawat. Tatapan ingin tahu Kyuhyun membuat ia semakin ciut. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab ia seraya menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum seikhlas mungkin, biarpun sebenarnya ia masih takut.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menghadapkan badan tepat ke hadapannya dan telapak tangannya pun menyentuh keningnya. "Tapi kau tidak demam," ujarnya.

"Ya memang tidak demam," balas Sungmin kebingungan. Bisa-bisanya pria di depannya ini mengiranya sakit. Mana ada sakit mendadak begitu setelah seharian ini dia begitu aktif.

"Anemiamu tak kambuh, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas seraya menyentuh pipi kiri Sungmin. Ia baru ingat bahwa wanita ini punya penyakit sial itu. Jangan sampai wanita ini tiba-tiba ambruk tanpa pengawasannya.

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin seraya menggeleng cepat. Ia terkesan sekali saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun masih mengingat fakta bahwa ia punya penyakit itu setelah beberapa tahun tak berjumpa. Kyuhyun memang sudah betul-betul mengenalnya ternyata.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, katakan saja padaku. Jangan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan," ujar Kyuhyun halus namun serius. Mengingat wanita ini adalah sosok yang tertutup membuat ia takut jika wanita ini tak percaya padanya dengan menyembunyikan suatu fakta terlebih lagi fakta buruk pada dirinya.

Sorot mata Kyuhyun benar-benar tampak sungguh-sungguh di mata Sungmin. Terlebih lagi sentuhan tangan kanan Kyuhyun pada pipi _chubby_ -nya serta genggaman kuat tangan kiri Kyuhyun atas tangan kanannya, membuat hatinya luluh juga. "Aku… Aku hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan kegugupanku, Kyu. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja ini terjadi padaku," pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun saat ini. Dari pada Kyuhyun terus berpikir bahwa ia sakit atau bahkan kena anemia lagi padahal sudah jarang sekali kambuh sekarang, lebih baik ia menceritakan hal ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ia masih malu juga untuk mengungkapkannya, tapi biarlah, ia harus bersikap lebih terbuka pada orang yang jelas-jelas sudah mencintainya juga sekarang.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun bergerak menautkan jemarinya pada jemari tangan kiri Sungmin. Sebelum Kyuhyun angkat bicara, Sungmin hendak meneruskan perkataannya. "Masalahnya aku berpikir bahwa ini bukan hanya kencan pertamaku padamu, tapi ini juga pertama kalinya aku berkencan bersama seorang pria yang menjadi kekasihku setelah dua puluh sembilan tahun hidupku. _It's sooo long to get the first date in this fucking old age_. Sementara dirimu… Kau sudah pernah mengencani wanita berkali-kali sebelum aku. Ya… Ya aku… Aku takut kalau aku terlihat aneh…," ia memperkuat genggamannya pada kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan ia menunduk pada akhirnya. Ia takut sekali diejek pria ini dan ia harap pria ini tidak melontarkan ejekan padanya karena itu sangat memalukan.

Namun ternyata Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin dan menggerakan kepala wanita itu agar bersender pada bahunya secara perlahan. Mendengar keluh kesah Sungmin membuat ia merasa sedih dan bersalah. Ia bisa memahami bagaimana wanita itu takut padanya atas kepolosannya sendiri apalagi selama ini ia memang sering sekali mempekerjakan mulut tajamnya kepada siapa saja. Hal itu membuatnya merasa bersalah lagi. Ketimpangan yang terjadi di antara mereka pun karena dirinya juga, yang membiarkan Sungmin berada dalam masa-masa menunggu yang terlalu lama sementara ia justru asik menggaet para wanita sebelum Sungmin. "Tenang, sayang… Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu… Tenang ya… Pokoknya kau bersikap biasa saja seperti biasanya," ucapnya seraya mengusap pelan kepala bagian belakang Sungmin untuk menenangkannya. Wanita ini sudah mau bersikap lebih terbuka padanya sehingga ia sangat menghargainya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Namun sesungguhnya ia merasa terharu karena tindakan Kyuhyun yang ternyata justru menanggapinya dengan kasih sayang seperti ini, bukan dengan buruk seperti prediksinya sebelumnya. Lega sekali rasanya bersender di bahu Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapannya pada Sungmin. "Terima kasih banyak," ucap Sungmin dengan senyum haru. Pria di depannya ini benar-benar sudah dewasa dan ia senang sekali atas berbagai perubahan yang ia dapatkan atas pria ini, termasuk yang tadi.

"Kau tahu? Kepolosanmu itu justru membuatmu lebih imut dan menggemaskan, dan aku suka," puji Kyuhyun seraya mengacak pelan rambut pada pucuk kepala Sungmin. Wanita ini memang sedari dulu suka memanipulasi umur entah itu melalui wajahnya yang terlihat lebih muda dari umur yang seharusnya maupun lewat tingkah lakunya yang memang menggemaskan sesuai perkataannya itu.

Sungmin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Wajar sekali apabila banyak wanita yang pernah mencintainya selain ia, pria ini jago sekali dalam urusan gombal. Bodohnya lagi gombalan ini justu membuat ia senang. Terlebih lagi senang karena pria ini tidak menganggapnya aneh seperti dugaannya.

"Ayo, jalan lagi," ucap Kyuhyun seraya kembali menautkan jemari tangan kirinya pada jemari tangan kanan Sungmin. Kali ini Sungmin langsung membalasnya dan mereka berdua kembali meneruskan langkah mereka bersama-sama. Sungmin tak lagi ragu untuk menyerahkan kepercayaannya pada Kyuhyun, ia yakin semua akan baik-baik saja bersama pria ini.

Hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdua tiba juga di depan tempat wisatanya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangannya pada Sungmin dan menghampiri salah satu karyawan pengelola wahana. Sungmin melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu lagi yang sudah Kyuhyun siapkan untuknya. Ia jadi penasaran.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun kembali lagi pada Sungmin dan menautkan jari-jemari tangan mereka satu sama lain seperti sebelumnya. "Kau mau apa lagi, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin heran melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak beres itu—seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"Adalah pokoknya. Tunggu saja," jawab Kyuhyun yang terus saja tersenyum misterius. Ia menggandeng Sungmin untuk mengikuti karyawan yang tadi berdialog dengan Kyuhyun menuju ke tempat antrian. Sungmin hanya menatapnya geli. Sok misterius sekali pria ini. Namun ia yakin pria ini pasti mampu membuatnya senang lagi.

Tiba-tiba saat ada salah satu wahana yang berhenti tepat di tangga jalan tempat untuk masuk, mereka dipersilakan masuk oleh karyawan tersebut padahal masih ada orang-orang yang mengantri. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menyembunyikan Sungmin dari orang-orang agar mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang CEO perusahaan industri pakaian ternama di negeri ini yang menyelak antrian mereka. Begitu pula dengan Sungmin sendiri walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri sedari tadi mereka berjalan-jalan di tempat ini sampai sekarang merasa sedikit heran karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenalinya selain ia dan Kyuhyun sendiri. Entahlah apa karena ia tidak memakai _make-up_ atau bagaimana. Tapi dia cukup senang karena itu. Setidaknya ia tidak kena skandal jadinya.

Ketika mereka berdua memasuki wahana, ruangan di dalamnya itu sudah menyala terang berkat lampu ruangan yang ada di sana dan juga ada sebuah tempat duduk tanpa sandaran yang berada di tengah-tengahnya.Yang membuat Sungmin terperanjat adalah saat-saat di mana karyawan itu menutup pintu wahana padahal orang lain masih belum masuk. Berarti ruang wahana ini disiapkan khusus untuk mereka. Wow. Ia lantas melepas tautan tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan berjalan cepat menuju jendela wahananya, tempat di mana pemandangan Kota London disuguhkan. "Waaah… _It's really_ _beautiful!_ " serunya ketika ia melihat pemandangan kota.

Kyuhyun segera menyusul Sungmin dan duduk pada tempat duduk yang tersedia. Padahal seharusnya ialah yang lebih antusias dengan pemandangan kota London karena ialah yang merupakan pengunjung baru kota, akan tetapi melihat wanita ini yang tampaknya justru lebih ceria dan antusias cukup membuat ia merasa senang dan puas. Wanita itu benar-benar seperti bocah kecil yang baru saja dimasukkan ke dalam taman wisata anak-anak, begitu polos, imut, dan menggemaskan. Beruntunglah wanita ini mau disuruh olehnya untuk tidak mengenakan _make-up_ sehingga ia benar-benar merasakan jati diri wanita ini yang sebenarnya. " _You're happy, right_?"

" _Of_ _course!_ " seru Sungmin seraya berbalik badan ke arah Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar serta senyum yang merekah dengan manisnya. Ia kemudian berlari dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. " _Thank you so much_ , Kyunnie!"

" _You're welcome, baby_ ," balas Kyuhyun yang membalas pelukan Sungmin tak kalah erat. Sekali lagi ia senang karena rencananya berhasil—membawa Sungmin ke tempat ini dan membuat ia bahagia.

Usai melepas pelukannya, Sungmin pun kembali angkat bicara. "Nanti pengeluaranmu untuk jalan-jalan kita malam ini aku ganti setengahnya, ya," ucapnya seraya duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah, Sungmin. Aku tidak apa-apa," tolak Kyuhyun halus seraya menggeleng. Ya ampun, sifat Sungmin yang suka tidak enak hati ini masih saja dipertahankan.

"Tapi kau pasti membayar lebih untuk ini semua...," seloroh Sungmin seraya menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak enak padamu…"

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja," balas Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam balik tangan Sungmin dan tersenyum menenangkan. "Yang penting sekarang _secret admirer_ ini sudah bersama orang yang ia taksir," lanjutnya seraya merangkul Sungmin dan mengganti senyumnya menjadi senyum miring yang menggoda.

"Aish! _Stop it!_ " seru Sungmin seraya menutup mukanya. Ia malu sekali ketika ia mengingat bahwa ia pernah mengutarakan perasaannya pada seorang pria lebih dulu. Walaupun pria itu sekarang ada di sampingnya tapi ia tetap saja malu terlebih pria itu malah mengungkitnya lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku bawa surat darimu itu, Minnie," bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin dengan nada yang terkesan memojokkan sekali.

"Eh Kyu jangan!"

Terlambat. Di saat Sungmin hendak membujuk Kyuhyun untuk mencegahnya supaya tidak membaca isi surat itu, Kyuhyun sudah beranjak pergi lebih dulu, dengan tawa yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun buru-buru mengambil suratnya Sungmin dari saku jasnya dan membukanya hingga terbentuklah satu kertas HVS. "Ehem ehem."

"Kyu jangan baca!" perintah Sungmin yang berusaha untuk mengambil suratnya dari tangan Kyuhyun, namun gagal karena Kyuhyun sukses menghindar darinya. "Untuk sahabatku, Kyuhyun. Hahaha," Kyuhyun memulai pembacaan teks surat Sungmin setelah ia berhasil menjaga jarak darinya dengan diiringi oleh tawa karena tidak dapat menahan rasa gelinya

"Kyuhyun jangan dibaca!" seru Sungmin seraya memandang Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Mulai lagi sifat _evil_ -nya pria itu keluar. Ia benar-benar malu jika surat nista itu dibaca. Apalagi secara lantang seperti itu di depan mukanya, meledek sekali. Ia tidak mau jika surat yang ia buat dengan sepenuh hati itu dijadikan bahan candaan oleh orang yang menjadi tujuan surat itu. Membuat kedua matanya terasa panas saja.

Melihat emosi Sungmin yang meledak sampai-sampai jadi seperti ingin menangis itu membuat Kyuhyun mendadak panik. Ia buru-buru mendekati Sungmin lagi dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan satu tangan sebelum wanita itu benar-benar menangis untuk menenangkannya. "Ya ampun, mulai lagi kau ini. Aku hanya ingin bernostagia sedikit. Lagi pula hanya ada kita berdua di sini dan aku juga sudah tahu surat ini. Aku pun tahu kalau kau membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Jadi kau tak usah takut aku meremehkan ini," ucapnya lembut.

" _I'm sorry if I'm being sensitive like this_ ," lirih Sungmin seraya menyender pada dada bagian atas Kyuhyun mendekati leher. Ia jadi merasa kembali tenang. Sepertinya pria ini sudah menjadikan sebuah pelukan sebagai senjata ampuh untuk menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Kyuhyun yang kemudian melepas pelukannya. Rupanya wanita ini sadar juga kalau ia begitu sensitif. Namanya juga baru masa-masa awal berpacaran, masih labil.

"Kau tahu? Aku selama ini selalu menyimpan surat ini dengan sebaik mungkin di kotak jam tangan yang aku pakai sekarang ini," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyuguhkan kembali senyum tampannya pada wanita yang sekarang di samping kirinya ini.

"Sebaik mungkin? Hahaha," tanya Sungmin seraya memeluk lengan kiri Kyuhyun dan terkekeh malu. Pria ini terlalu berlebihan.

" _Yes_ ," jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengangguk mantap. Ia lantas melirik surat itu kembali. "Hai, Kyu! Selamat ya, umurmu sudah semakin tua setahun. Makin tua, berarti harusnya makin dewasa juga. Semakin maju ke depan, jangan lihat ke belakang terus, apalagi ke arah mantan," ia membaca lanjutan isi dari surat cinta yang diberikan oleh Sungmin sebagai kado untuknya di hari ulang tahun sebelum waktu perkuliahan mereka kala itu. "Hei ini maksudnya apa?! Hahaha," serunya kemudian yang kembali terkekeh.

"Ya aku pikir kau masih belum bisa melupakan mantanmu yang itu si Henry. Awalnya aku pikir hal itu merupakan suatu perkembangan yang cukup bagus karena itu menunjukkan kau semakin serius dalam menjalani suatu hubungan, tapi melihatmu yang sulit sekali melupakannya membuatku kasihan juga lama-lama," balas Sungmin sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu kiri Kyuhyun dan menyangga dagu di atasnya.

"Kasihan atau cemburu?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengerlingkan mata pada Sungmin usil.

"Dua-duanya mungkin. Hahaha," jawab Sungmin seraya terkekeh. "Tapi yang lebih dominan perasaanku saat itu adalah ya itu tadi, di satu sisi aku senang karena keseriusanmu itu, tapi di sisi lain aku pun ingin kau melupakannya bukan hanya karena aku merasa cemburu, melainkan juga aku ingin kau bangkit dari keterpurukanmu itu. Sebagai orang yang menyayangimu, aku tidak ingin melihat kau terluka karena orang yang kau cintai waktu itu."

"Kenapa aku merasa tersentuh mendengar penuturanmu, hahaha," ucap Kyuhyun yang kini ikut terkekeh. Wanita ini benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus sampai-sampai wanita ini tetap mau menyayanginya walaupun sering disakitinya. " _Okay. Next_ ," ucapnya yang mengalihkan topik sebelum rasa tersentuhnya itu semakin meluber.

Sementara itu Sungmin yang mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang blak-blakan itu diam-diam tersipu malu. Pria ini baru pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya mengakui hal yang mengandung sebuah pujian yang tersirat itu padanya, padahal sebelumnya pria itu paling gengsi untuk berbicara hal seperti itu. Membuat ia semakin sayang saja pada pria ini.

"Semoga bisa raih kesuksesan juga ya, di masa depan nanti. Sepuluh tahun yang akan datang aku harus melihatmu mengembangkan senyum bahagia atas kesuksesanmu," Kyuhyun melanjutkan teks surat yang ia baca. Ia lalu melirik Sungmin kembali. "Dan sekarang sudah sepuluh tahun sejak itu. Kau sudah melihatnya, bukan?" tanyanya lagi.

" _Yes_ , Kyu. _I feel proud of you_ ," ucap Sungmin seraya mendekap bahu Kyuhyun dari samping. Ia pun menyenderkan kepala pada bahunya.

"Tapi yang lebih sukses dirimu. Hahaha. Aku memang selalu kalah denganmu," tutur Kyuhyun kemudian. Biar bagaimana pun ia menyadari bahwa wanita ini memang selalu lebih unggul darinya, bahkan sampai sekarang dalam berbisnis.

"Hei, jangan merendahkan dirimu begitu," tegur Sungmin seraya kembali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sedih. Ia merasa perlu meluruskan suatu hal agar lelaki kesayangannya ini tidak merasa rendah diri. "Bukan masalah siapa yang lebih dulu maju, tapi bagaimana cara yang kita tempuh supaya kita bisa lebih maju. Biar bagaimana pun kita sudah berusaha untuk menjalani itu semua, Kyu. Kita maju sama-sama dari nol sampai sekarang. Bahkan kupikir kemajuanmu itu lebih mengagumkan karena peningkatanmu lebih menonjol. Aku dari dulu adalah orang yang baik-baik dan terus berusaha untuk mempertahankannya sampai sekarang. Sedangkan dirimu—kau berasal dari kepribadian yang berantakan lalu kau berusaha untuk menata itu semua. Aku saja sampai sekarang masih kaget dengan perubahanmu yang begitu signifikan ini. Rupanya kau benar-benar ingin mengabulkan harapan keluargamu untuk sukses, ya. _That's why I really feel proud of you, baby_ ," tuturnya yang kemudian berusaha untuk mencium pipi Kyuhyun dan berhasil. Ia memang sadar pula bahwa ucapan Kyuhyun sebelum ini ada benarnya juga. Namun ia tetap saja tidak mau ada kasta di antara mereka karena itu. Lagi pula, pria ini tetap saja membanggakan di matanya yang membuat ia semakin mencintai pria ini.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mendapat sebuah ciuman lagi dari sang kekasih yang membuat ia merasa sedikit malu-malu senang. Ia pun merasa tersentuh lagi atas pengutaraan yang dilontarkan oleh Sungmin itu. _Rival_ -nya ini bahkan tidak mau dianggap sebagai _rival_ , padahal jelas-jelas wanita ini lebih cerdas darinya dari segi apa pun, baik itu otak, hati, dan juga tingkah laku. "Sebenarnya aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira, Minnie. Aku ingin bisa sukses sebenarnya lebih kepada kekesalanku pada keluargaku karena orangtuaku selalu membandingkan aku dengan kak Ahra. Kak Ahra sudah lebih dulu sukses dibanding aku, dengan pekerjaannya sebagai musisi orkestra di USA. Aku paling tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan seperti itu oleh orang lain apalagi terhadap kakakku sendiri. Karena aku adalah aku yang punya jati diri sendiri yang tidak sama dengan siapa pun. _Yeah, that's why_. Orangtuaku ingin aku sukses juga seperti Kak Ahra," ucapnya dengan ringan.

Sungmin terkekeh mendengarnya. Memang pria ini memiliki rasa gengsi yang besar dan ia tahu betul akan hal itu. Barulah setelah targetnya tercapai, pria ini baru berani mengungkapkannya. Lucu sekali. "Kenapa kau baru cerita sekarang, Kyu, saat kau sudah sukses? Hahaha," ia pun terkekeh geli. "Namun, aku jadi takut kalau Sungjin merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Lain kali aku akan menanyakan masalah perbandingan antar saudara itu pada orangtuaku."

"Tanyakan saja," ucap Kyuhyun yang kemudian terkikik kecil. Ia jadi heran sendiri mengingat susunan keluarga mereka yang benar-benar sama persis hanya saja mereka beda status pada keluarga mereka. Namun tampaknya wanita ini benar-benar melindungi adik kesayangannya itu. Jadi seperti itu rasanya menjadi kakak. "Oke, lanjut. Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan dapat jodoh yang terbaik juga. Diperlakukan dengan baik ya jodohmu itu nanti kalau sudah dapat, jangan malah balas dendam. Dulunya disakiti mantan, saat sudah benar-benar dapat malah dilampiaskan. Tidak boleh begitu, ya. Jadi _trouble maker_ boleh, tapi menjalin cinta tetap serius, ya! Hehe. Hehehehehe."

Sungmin kembali terkekeh saat mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun ketika melanjutkan bacaannya pada isi surat itu, yang sungguh-sungguh terdengar menyebalkan. Apalagi ditambah dengan cengiran yang menjijikkan itu, rasanya membuat ia semakin kesal saja. "Kau ini, berhenti cengengesan seperti itu! Menyebalkan!" gerutunya seraya memukul bagian belakang tubuh Kyuhyun yang menjadi letak tulang belikatnya berada.

"Hm—memangnya jodohku siapa?"

"Eh?" ceplos Sungmin yang terkejut ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara Kyuhyun yang melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu dengan muka datar seolah-olah tidak ada ia di sampingnya.

"Memangnya kau tahu jodohku siapa?"

Kyuhyun justru mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama dengan ekspresi yang sama bahkan kali ini objeknya jelas ditujukan untuk siapa. Sungmin yang merasa menjadi objek tersebut hanya diam membisu di luar. Namun sesungguhnya tiba-tiba ia merasa khawatir. Khawatir apabila pria ini bukanlah jodohnya.

"Hei—kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak yakin atas dirimu sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai gemas pada wanita di sampingnya yang tiba-tiba saja bertindak seperti patung. Bila wanita ini mencintainya selama bertahun-tahun, lantas mengapa wanita ini masih tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya yang ia bahkan ulang sekali itu? "Oh, atau kau mau kita putus?" tanya ia usil.

"Jangan, Kyu!" seru Sungmin seraya memeluk kembali lengan Kyuhyun. "Aku… Aku hanya takut," lirihnya seraya menopang dagu pada bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Hahaha," tanya Kyuhyun seraya merangkul pinggang Sungmin dengan terkekeh. Ternyata wanita ini mudah terpancing. Lucu sekali. "Kau tidak percaya padaku, hm?"

"Aku… Aku… Bukan begitu…"

"Percaya saja padaku. Semua akan baik-baik saja," tukas Kyuhyun seraya mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin lembut seperti ucapannya. Ia justru memandang wajar jika wanita ini masih merasa takut padanya karena wanita ini tahu betul bagaimana ia di masa lalu. Oleh sebab itulah ia berusaha menenangkan hati wanita ini yang risau.

Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil. Ya, Kyuhyun benar. Ia harus yakin bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar berkomitmen atas hubungan mereka sampai akhir nanti. Lagi pula, selama ini mereka memang sudah berhubungan baik walaupun hanya sebagai teman dan sahabat—meski ada juga konflik di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan topik yang sensitif ini dengan membaca kembali lanjutan surat yang masih dipegangnya itu. "Maaf, aku hanya bisa memberimu jam tangan ini. Jujur saja aku bingung harus memberi kado yang seperti apa. Uangku lagi sedikit juga, hehehehehehehe. Tapi semoga benda ini bisa bermanfaat untukmu, terutama dalam mengatur waktu. Ingat, waktu itu adalah uang. Setelah ini kau akan menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan, jadi waktu harus benar-benar dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Semoga aku pun bisa begitu. Tapi terima kasih atas semua kenangan kita selama ini," tuturnya. Ia lalu kembali melirik Sungmin dengan senyum. "Iya, Minnie. Jam tangan yang kau berikan benar-benar bermanfaat untukku, apalagi dengan pekerjaanku sekarang yang kau pun tahu betul seperti apa. Sekali lagi terima kasih, ya. Terima kasih juga atas semua kenangan kita selama ini."

"Syukurlah hadiah yang kuberikan bisa bermanfaat untukmu," ucap Sungmin seraya membalas senyum Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan kirinya. Rasanya ia terharu mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang tampak tulus itu. "Tapi memangnya kau masih ingat seperti apa kenangan-kenangan itu?" tanya ia kemudian. Mendadak pertanyaan ini bersarang di kepalanya setelah ucapan terima kasih yang kedua dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun itu terngiang kembali di otaknya. Apa iya Kyuhyun pun masih mengingat kenangan-kenangan di antara mereka, sama seperti dirinya? Bagus sekali kalau iya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingat bagaimana kita pertama kali bertemu," jawab Kyuhyun jujur. "Namun yang jelas aku merasa mulai benar-benar mengenalmu sejak kau memberi ucapan selamat padaku karena aku meraih peringkat dua pertama kali sejak aku pindah ke SD kita itu."

"Astaga—kau masih mengingatnya?!" ucap Sungmin sembari menegakkan posisi berdirinya kaget setengah mati karena perkiraan ingatan Kyuhyun akan kenangan mereka di luar dugaannya. Ia pikir Kyuhyun hanya ingat sampai sebatas Sekolah Menengah Atas saja, namun ternyata bahkan pria itu mampu mengingat peristiwa yang sudah lampau sekali sampai ke masa-masa Sekolah Dasar.

"Ya. Kenapa? Kau terkejut?" jawab sekaligus tanya Kyuhyun dengan ringan. Ia tahu betul apa yang Sungmin pikirkan. Memang konyol untuk manusia seperti dirinya yang seringkali tak acuh terhadap lingkungan sekitar namun ternyata bisa mengingat kenangan yang bahkan terjadi begitu saja.

"Tentu saja, Kyu!" jawab Sungmin yang masih di tengah-tengah rasa tidak percaya. Ia pun pergi duduk. "Ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka kau juga masih mengingatnya. Aku kira hanya aku saja."

"Iya. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingat kejadian itu lagi. Padahal itu sudah lama sekali," balas Kyuhyun yang juga ikut duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Kau tahu? Bahkan selama ini aku selalu terbayang-bayang dengan peristiwa itu. Apalagi ketika kita sedang jauh. Rasanya aku hampir gila dibuatnya," ucap Sungmin sembari menatap ke arah pemandangan yang ada di luar sana.

"Terlebih lagi karena kau yang memulai, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya merangkul bahu Sungmin dengan tersenyum. Ia gemas sekali akan wanita ini yang selalu memulai pertemanan baik mereka lebih dulu. Diam-diam ia berterima kasih pada wanita ini karena berkat ialah hubungan mereka berdua bisa bertahan lama hingga sekarang, bahkan pada jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi.

"Iya. Aku masih tidak menyangka saja atas diriku sendiri dulu yang seperti itu, mengingat aku itu sedikit tertutup dengan orang lain…," ucap Sungmin seraya melirik Kyuhyun dengan malu-malu. Mengingat bagaimana ia yang lebih dulu memulai jabat tangan dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang menjadi _rival_ -nya kala dulu itu membuat ia jadi malu sendiri.

"Kau ini lucu sekali. Bahkan kau sendiri bukankah berada di atasku, hm?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit centilan. Bernostalgia masa-masa dulu membuat rasa gemasnya tak kunjung hilang.

"Tapi tetap saja bagiku kau juga hebat, Kyu," balas Sungmin seraya tersenyum. Lama-lama ia ikut gemas juga menghadapi teman hidupnya sedari dulu ini. "Memberikan sebuah penghargaan pada orang lain itu selalu penting untukku, karena dengan begitu orang menjadi lebih merasa berarti atas keberadaannya di dunia ini," tuturnya.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin gemas seraya terkekeh. _Her attitude is the best for him, indeed_.

"Walaupun aku baru akrab denganmu selama dua tahun terakhir dari pertemanan kita selama sebelas tahun ini, aku tetap berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menjadi sahabatku," Kyuhyun melanjutkan pembacaannya pada isi surat Sungmin. " _Ah, honestly this is so touching_ ," ucapnya kemudian.

" _Really_? Hahaha," tanya Sungmin seraya terkekeh. Ia kembali tak percaya atas tuturan Kyuhyun itu. Sudah dua kali Kyuhyun mengungkapkan sesuatu yang baik-baik secara blak-blakan yang menurutnya bukanlah sifat dirinya itu. Lucu sekali, tampaknya pria di sampingnya ini bukanlah Kyuhyun.

" _Yes_ ," jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengangguk mantap. Hatinya memang jadi rawan sekali setiap kali berhubungan dengan wanita ini sehingga menjadi lebih mudah merasa tersentuh. "Waktu memang kejam, cepat sekali berlalunya. Untunglah aku bisa berkesempatan untuk mempunyai sahabat seperti dirimu. Jujur saja aku senang sekali. Walaupun kau seringkali menyebalkan, namun kau sering pula menghiburku, menjadi penopangku, menjadi pelindungku. Lumayan, bisa dapat _security_ tanpa dibayar. Hehehehehe, bercanda," ia kembali melanjutkan untuk membaca isi surat itu. " _Security_ ya, hmm… Mentang-mentang aku kadang-kadang mengantarmu pulang ke rumah apalagi selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok atau ada hujan mendadak kau jadi berkata seperti ini. Paham Minnie, paham," tanggapnya sembari tersenyum kecut.

"Hahaha. Aku sudah bilang di surat itu kalau aku hanya bercanda, Kyunnie," ucap Sungmin seraya tertawa kecil dan memeluk lengan sang lawan bicara.

"Ijazah kelulusan sudah berada di tangan, dan kita akan menempuh jenjang pendidikan berikutnya di tempat yang berbeda. Sejujurnya aku sangat sedih mengingat sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah. Bukan karena masuk kuliahnya itu yang membuat aku sedih, tapi saat aku harus berpisah dengan orang-orang yang sudah mengisi memori indahku ketika di SMA, termasuk dirimu. Tidak bisa dimungkiri bahwa hubungan persahabatan kita pasti akan merenggang seiring dengan jauhnya jarak di antara kita. Walaupun sudah ada sarana internet yang bisa membantu mengurangi masalah itu, tapi tetap saja pasti kesibukan akan menghalangi," ucap Kyuhyun yang melanjutkan kembali bacaannya. "Alah, sok sibuk sekali dirimu," tanggap Kyuhyun yang bernada sinis sebagai maksud bercanda.

"Heh! Kau juga sok sibuk!" umpat Sungmin seraya memukul lengan Kyuhyun sekali. "Buktinya kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi sejak lulus SMA. Aku jadinya berpikir kalau kau akan menjauhiku."

Kyuhyun tertawa sedikit mendengar nada menyedihkan Sungmin saat mengatakan unek-uneknya. "Tidak, Minnie. Kau adalah teman terbaik hidupku jadi mana mungkin aku bisa menjauhimu," ia lalu memeluk Sungmin dari samping dan mencumbu pipi tembemnya selama sesaat untuk mencurahkan segenap kasih sayangnya.

Perbuatan Kyuhyun itu tentu saja membuat darah Sungmin berdesir. "Bukankah dulu kau mempunyai banyak teman laki-laki? Mereka juga teman terbaikmu, bukan?" tanyanya yang berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri. Pun tentu saja ia tahu bahwa pria ini selama hidupnya merupakan orang yang mudah berbaur dengan teman sejenis bahkan jumlahnya sampai tidak dapat dihitung pakai jari.

"Tapi sebagian besar dari mereka merupakan _trouble maker_. Kau tahu bukan seberapa urakannya aku dulu. Kalau dengan teman sesama laki-laki, aku merasa lebih nyaman berteman dengan mereka dibandingkan dengan laki-laki yang alim apalagi pendiam. Solidaritas mereka sangat erat walaupun mereka itu wataknya begitu. Aku merasa lebih bebas bergaul dengan mereka," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jadi denganku tidak bebas?" sentil Sungmin.

"Bukan—bukan begitu, Minnie," jawab Kyuhyun yang berusaha meluruskan masalah. "Hanya saja seiring berjalannya waktu, aku merasa aku harus membenahi diri. Apalagi aku selalu dibandingkan dengan kakakku. Aku rasa perempuan lebih dapat membantuku dalam hal itu karena menurutku perempuan lebih piawai dalam mengatur emosi manusia. Yang aku lihat dari ibuku dan Kak Ahra seperti itu. Kira-kira seperti itulah. Kalau aku merasa tidak bebas denganmu mungkin aku akan menjauhimu bahkan aku tidak menganggapmu teman di SMA, Minnie."

Seketika saat-saat di mana mereka saling berjauhan pada masa SMP terlintas di pikiran Sungmin. "Lalu bagaimana dengan mantan-mantanmu? Menurutku kau juga terlihat bebas dengan mereka, tapi kau juga mudah bosan. Sudah begitu tersandung masalah pula apalagi saat kau mulai berusaha serius. Bahkan yang terakhir masalahnya parah, diselingkuhi," tanyanya sekaligus memberi pendapat.

"Nah, kau benar, Minnie. Dari situ aku mulai menyimpulkan bahwa rasa nyaman dibutuhkan. Kau tahu bukan apa artinya? Aku memang merasa nyaman terhadapmu dari sejak SMA itu, Minnie," jawab Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin serius. "Tapi hanya sebatas itu saja waktu itu."

Sesungguhnya Sungmin mulai gemas lagi saat Kyuhyun mengungkapkan curahan hatinya di awal. Namun saat ia memberi tambahan, Sungmin merasa sedikit kecewa. Sebegitu tidak menariknyakah ia di mata lawan jenis? "Kenapa?"

"Ya… Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena itu masalah perasaan," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Ia tahu Sungmin merasa tersinggung akan pernyataannya, namun ia lebih memilih untuk bersikap seterbuka mungkin padanya. "Tapi walaupun aku mengurusi mantan-mantanku waktu mereka masih jadi kekasihku, ujung-ujungnya hubunganku dengan mereka berakhir juga, dan kembali lagi pada dirimu," imbuhnya seraya tersenyum menghibur untuk menetralkan kembali rasa tersinggung Sungmin.

"Pelarian. Sudah kuduga dari awal," ucap Sungmin ringan. Namun walaupun hatinya merasa sedikit nyeri atas pernyataan Kyuhyun yang blak-blakan namun mengarah pada hal yang negatif baginya itu kali ini, tapi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Biar bagaimana pun pria ini sudah mau belajar tentang kehidupan dan ia merasa puas karena pria ini mau jujur padanya yang membuat ia merasa dihargai. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Yang penting adalah bagaimana kita menjalani kehidupan kita sekarang dan nanti ke depannya," lanjutnya sembari mengulas senyum tulus.

"Kau benar," Kyuhyun membalas senyum Sungmin. Ia kemudian melirik sekilas pada pemandangan kota di luar sana sejenak sebelum kembali terfokus pada Sungmin. "Bagian selanjutnya bisakah kau sendiri yang membacanya? Karena ini berkaitan dengan dirimu," pintanya.

"Apa?! Aku?!" seru Sungmin kaget. "Haruskah aku membacanya di depanmu?!" lanjutnya seraya melirik lanjutan dari surat itu. Oh tidak, bagian itu justru bagian-bagian terberat yang ia curahkan pada surat itu. Ia tidak siap bila harus membacanya di depan sasaran suratnya itu sendiri.

"Iya, Minnie," balas Kyuhyun tanpa ragu. "Karena kalau aku yang membacanya dikhawatirkan mulutku akan gatal untuk meledeknya, sementara bagian surat itu adalah inti yang terpenting dari semuanya."

Dua manik mata Sungmin membaca bagian selanjutnya pada surat yang seharusnya ia baca sekarang dengan saksama. Mendadak hatinya berdenyut sakit. Haruskah ia benar-benar membaca bagian itu?

Ah tidak—tiba-tiba saja masa-masa di mana surat itu ditulis dengan menggunakan tinta warna biru serta buliran air mata yang menetes di dalam kamarnya sendirian dalam suasana yang sunyi senyap terlintas di dalam ingatan Sungmin. Masa-masa itu adalah masa-masa yang berat untuk ia lalui sampai-sampai tubuhnya menegang atas hebatnya desiran darahnya pada saat ia menulis surat itu karena mengingat bagaimana sosok Kyuhyun sangat berarti baginya namun laki-laki itu tidak meliriknya sama sekali.

Luka-luka di hatinya Sungmin curahkan pada isi surat itu. Namun hal itu justru membuat ia semakin terluka. Bahkan ia sampai ingin membuang surat yang ia tulis, sebelum pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meneruskannya hingga akhir karena pada saat itu ia pikir ia akan melupakan sosoknya seiring dengan jauhnya jarak di antara mereka.

Namun ternyata tidak.

Justru dengan perbuatan Kyuhyun yang tidak menghubunginya lagi sejak surat itu diserahkan diam-diam pada kado untuknya, surat itu justru sering terbayang-bayang di pikirannya sehingga bukannya sembuh, luka itu justru semakin menggores hatinya.

"Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa," Kyuhyun kembali angkat bicara karena Sungmin dari tadi hanya diam saja sambil terus memandangi surat yang ia tulis. "Aku mengerti. Baiklah. Biar aku yang meneruskan—"

"Biar aku saja," tukas Sungmin pada akhirnya. Ia pun mengambil alih suratnya dari tangan Kyuhyun. Meski ia tidak yakin ia bisa sepenuhnya tenang ketika membaca bagian klimaks surat tersebut, namun daripada dijadikan sebagai bahan olok-olokan yang membuat ia sakit hati karena bagian itu ditulis pada saat sedih-sedihnya, lebih baik ia sendiri yang membacanya.

"Ehem, ehem," Sungmin mulai bersiap untuk menguatkan hati. "Oh iya, kau belum tahu ya aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di mana? Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya di sini, karena sejujurnya aku sangat berat mengatakannya langsung. Mengatakannya di sini pun aku masih terasa berat. Tapi rasanya tidak enak apabila aku menyimpan rahasia kepada seorang sahabat. Kau pun merupakan orang satu angkatan yang pertama kuberi tahu. Sebenarnya… Aku mengambil kuliah ke luar negeri, tepatnya ke Inggris. Aku dapat beasiswa ke sana. Maafkan aku, aku tahu kita akan terpisah oleh benua, tapi kuliah di negara itu sudah jadi impian aku sejak lama. Doakan aku bisa sukses ya di sana. Amen," pada akhirnya Sungmin mulai melanjutkan isi suratnya. Ia mengambil napas sejenak karena hatinya mulai terkoyak, sekaligus juga menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun. Namun ternyata Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi apa-apa yang berarti pria itu maunya terus mendengarkan ucapannya. Oh tidak, rupanya pria itu benar-benar menyimaknya.

"Tadi aku bilang bahwa rasanya tidak enak apabila aku menyimpan rahasia kepada seorang sahabat. Sekarang aku akan mengatakan sebuah rahasia lagi padamu. Aku… Selama ini berbohong bahwa aku tidak mencintai siapa pun selain orang tuaku dan adikku satu-satunya itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah mencintai satu orang lelaki. Tenang saja, aku tidak menyimpang alias pecinta sesama jenis. Aku masih mencintai lawan jenis," Sungmin kembali angkat bicara. Ia mulai berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela ruangan untuk menghindar. "Ah tidak—aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya, Kyu. Maafkan aku. Nostalgianya cukup sampai sini aja, ya."

"Lanjutkan, Sungmin. Aku mohon lanjutkan."

Nada bicara Kyuhyun seakan memaksa Sungmin, bukan memohon. Membuat hati Sungmin semakin berguncang. Ia takut ingatannya semakin menggilai masa-masa berat itu lagi, terutama pada bagian yang seharusnya ia baca setelah ini. Bagian klimaks, bagian yang paling membuat ia mengeluarkan banyak air mata sampai-sampai kelopak matanya dibuat bengkak karena itu. Dan sekarang ia takut hal itu terulang kembali saat ia mengenangnya.

Namun bukankah sekarang Kyuhyun sudah menjadi kekasihnya? Lalu mengapa ia masih merasa ketakutan? Lagi pula, pria itu sudah mengetahui isi surat itu jadi untuk apa ia permasalahkan?

Entahlah, tapi kenangan itu tetap saja berat bagi hatinya untuk diungkit kembali. Seakan-akan isi surat itu akan melukai hatinya lagi.

Tapi ia sudah menyanggupi permintaan Kyuhyun untuk membaca isi surat yang ia tulis. Entah tujuannya untuk apa, ia sendiri merasa sedikit kesal. Namun yang jelas sekarang ia harus menyiapkan hati agar bisa lebih kuat. Lagi pula, pria ini sudah mencintainya sekarang jadi pria itu harusnya mengerti akan situasi hatinya yang berat seperti ini sehingga pria itu tidak akan meledeknya.

"Tapi… Aku… Aku tetap saja merasa tidak normal, Kyu. Karena… Aku mencintai sahabat lelakiku sendiri, yaitu kau sendiri, Kyuhyun.

Maafkan aku… Tolong jangan membenciku. Kumohon…

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menyimpan rahasia itu. Aku tahu aku kurang ajar. Bahkan aku sudah memiliki rasa ini jauh sebelum kita menjadi sahabat. Bahkan ketika kita masih menjadi bocah, atau tepatnya ketika kita masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasa ini bisa tumbuh. Aku juga sudah mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasaku yang sudah diluar batas persahabatan ini bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun aku berusaha, tapi belum berhasil juga. Tapi tenang saja, aku masih berusaha sampai sekarang. Jadi, abaikan saja rahasiaku yang satu ini. Anggap saja rahasia ini tidak pernah ada, seperti yang kautahu selama ini.

Kyu, tolong jangan pernah lupakan aku. Aku juga tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Jangan canggung ya saat kita bertemu lagi nanti karena mengingat rahasia terkutukku itu. Makanya, abaikan saja rahasia yang tadi, dan harus kau turuti agar kau juga tidak merasa bersalah. Aku tidak meminta balasan, aku hanya ingin menyampaikannya saja. Aku harap kita masih seakrab ketika di SMA saat kita bertemu lagi nanti.

Kalau mau menghubungi aku, aku hanya bisa dihubungi lewat e-mail karena semua media sosialku yang lain sudah kuhapus, jadi hanya e-mail yang merupakan satu-satunya sarana komunikasi jarak jauhku. Kalau kau mau.

Untung saja ulang tahunmu sebelum perkuliahan masuk, jadi masih sempat ketemu dan memberi kenang-kenangan berupa jam tangan serta surat tidak bermutu ini.

Selamat ulang tahun. Tuhan selalu memberkatimu. Amen.

Dari bocah kecil yang malang,

Sungmin."

Syukurlah Sungmin berhasil membaca lanjutan surat itu dengan nada datar, meski ia tak berani tatap muka dengan Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih untuk membelakanginya karena ia tak siap untuk bertemu muka dengan pria itu. Ia tidak siap jika ia harus mempertontonkan aura kesedihan yang pasti menguar pada wajahnya sebaga akibat dari kenangan yang sudah telanjur terputar kembali pada saat ia menulis surat itu pada kekasihnya sendiri. Ketidakwajarannya akan kesedihan yang ia alami inilah yang membuat ia tak siap. Ia tahu seharusnya ia bersikap biasa saja karena pria itu sudah membalas cintanya yang berkepanjangan itu, namun tetap saja ia bertingkah konyol seperti ini. Bagaimana ia memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada pria itu secara blak-blakan itulah yang paling membuat ia malu karena menyimpang dari kodratnya sebagai seorang wanita sehingga kenangan itu mengorek kembali lukanya yang hampir sembuh.

"Sekarang, aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu," Kyuhyun baru angkat bicara lagi, membuat Sungmin terperanjat. Apalagi sekarang?! "Apa ada alasan lain untukmu menempuh kuliah di luar negeri, selain karena kau memang ingin kuliah di sana?"

Deg.

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin singkat, padat, dan jelas. Namun sesungguhnya ia mengutuki pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun padanya. Apa pria itu tidak tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu membuat hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit?!

"Lalu mengapa kau baru memberitahukannya padaku tepat sebelum kita berpisah? Dan harus lewat surat—mengapa tak kau beritahukan padaku langsung? Bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia bisa mendapat beasiswa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi dengan cepat. Ia harus bisa memancing wanita ini.

Saat ini Sungmin benar-benar merasa terpojokkan. Lidah gesit Kyuhyun mulai beraksi kembali. Namun Sungmin masih belum bisa menenangkan dirinya yang sudah mulai kacau balau. Luka di hatinya yang kembali terbuka itu belum berhasil ia tutup, namun sekarang ditambah lagi dengan gambok lemari yang di dalamnya berisi konten-konten privasi yang ada di dalam otaknya itu mulai dipaksa untuk dibuka. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi perlakuan yang seperti ini.

Mendapati Sungmin yang hanya diam saja membuat Kyuhyun merasa gemas. "Dan mengapa kau memberitahukannya bersamaan dengan pengutaraan perasaanmu padaku? Apa tujuanmu melakukan semua itu? Dan mengapa pula kau bahkan menghapus semua media sosialmu justru di saat kau sudah pergi jauh? Bukankah seharusnya kau mempertahankannya untuk menjalin sosial dengan orang lain dalam jarak jauh?" tanyanya lagi—padahal setumpuk pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan barusan belum juga dijawab.

Hati Sungmin meronta hebat seolah meminta Kyuhyun untuk berhenti melontarkan pertanyaan yang seakan memaksanya untuk membuka kembali alasan yang memang selama ini ia tutup rapat-rapat. Bersamaan dengan itu, air mata yang berasal dari kelenjarnya mulai merangkak naik menuju kelopak mata. Ia memang tidak pernah mau membukanya sekali pun Kyuhyun sudah menjadi kekasihnya sekarang karena alasan itu terlalu cela untuk diutarakan baginya, namun pria itu terus saja memaksanya. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. "Aku…"

"Jawab, Sungmin. Jawab yang sejujurnya," ucap Kyuhyun tenang. "Karena pertanyaan itu sudah sepuluh tahun bersarang di benakku dan itu menyiksaku."

Sungmin terperangah ketika mendengar nama panggilannya dipanggil secara utuh oleh Kyuhyun, yang membuat ia merasa takut secara mendadak. Pria ini sudah bersikap serius dan ia tidak mau membuat pria ini marah. "Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku minta maaf kalau aku membuatmu tersiksa…," pada akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara langsung secara empat mata pada pria itu. Ia tidak mau menyakiti pria ini. "Tapi di surat itu sudah tertulis bahwa aku hanya menyampaikannya dan aku menyuruhmu melupakan surat itu."

"Aku memintamu untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku tadi, bukannya malah berkilah, Sungmin…," Kyuhyun masih berucap dengan tenang, namun kalimat yang ia lontarkan mulai meruncing maknanya.

Padahal Sungmin sudah menemukan hal yang tepat untuk melawan Kyuhyun atas tindakannya yang membuat ia merasa begitu terpojokkan sampai-sampai membuat ia hampir tak berdaya, namun ternyata lidah Kyuhyun masih saja sigap untuk melawan balik. "Aku… Aku sudah katakan di surat itu kalau aku ingin melupakanmu…" selorohnya yang sudah lemas tak berdaya menghadapinya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau membuka semua kenangan yang masih tersimpan rapat pada dirinya sendiri itu. Namun pria itu memang pada dasarnya tukang pemaksa. Menyebalkan sekali. Rasanya ia ingin melepaskan saja air mata yang sudah siap untuk jatuh ini.

"Tapi itu tidak masuk di akalku, Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun. Sesungguhnya ia tak tega kalau ia melukai hati Sungmin kembali. Namun pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bersarang di otaknya itu harus terjawab sekarang juga demi kebaikan wanita itu juga. "Kalau memang karena itu alasannya, seharusnya kau malah mengabariku kalau kau mendapat beasiswa secara langsung dengan senang hati. Aku yang pada saat itu masih benar-benar menganggapmu sahabat pasti akan senang juga mendengarnya. Kalau memang karena itu alasannya, kau tidak perlu menghapus semua media sosialmu karena pada media sosialmu bukan hanya ada aku, melainkan juga ada orang-orang lain yang juga kau kenal seperti keluargamu serta teman-temanmu dan juga para kerabatmu yang lain. Mereka semua pun membutuhkan kabarmu, terutama teman-temanmu," tuturnya dengan tegas. "Kau tahu? Suratmu itu membuatku berpikir bahwa kau bukan hanya ingin melupakanku, tapi kau melupakan semua yang ada di sekitarmu. Kau bahkan membuatku berpikir kalau kau ingin melupakan jati dirimu yang memiliki rasa empati yang tinggi terhadap lingkungan sekitar dan itu membuatku sempat merasa bersalah karena aku membuat jati dirimu justru berubah menjadi lebih buruk."

Kata-kata yang berkaitan dengan masalah jati diri itu begitu menusuk di hati Sungmin. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun sampai berprasangka seburuk itu padanya. "Aku tidak sampai seperti itu, Kyu. Buktinya aku sampai sekarang masih berkomunikasi dengan Eunhyuk. Aku pun berusaha memperlakukan karyawanku sebaik mungkin tanpa membuat mereka takut akan diriku," tutur Sungmin kemudian. Kata-kata yang menusuk hatinya itu justru membuat ia merasa semakin terpojokkan.

Haruskah ia benar-benar membuka semuanya?

TBC


	7. Chapter 5B

Title: My Love for You (sequel of A Gift to You)

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The casts belong to God and this story is mine.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, AU, a bit family LOL

Rating: T

Cast:

\- Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin.

\- Supported Cast: Find by yourself.

Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun menyesali perbuatannya yang telah membuat sahabatnya sendiri menderita walaupun secara tidak sengaja, mampukah ia meraih kesempatan untuk bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya itu?

Warning: GS a.k.a Gender Switch. This changes uke's gender to girl.

If you don't like genderswitch fanfiction, go away. Thank you.

Clue: jangan mikir kejauhan, alurnya sederhana kok. Cuma emang dasar authornya aja yang gak bisa bikin FF pendek.

Alurnya pake alur maju mundur cantik yah jadi bacanya mesti diperhatiin baik-baik.

Dan authornya baper gara-gara nulis FF ginian, jadi maklumin yah kalau bahasanya lebay dan menjijikkan.

—o0o—

Air mata ini sudah siap untuk jatuh dan melukiskan penggambaran Sungmin akan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyuhyun bahwa memang ada alasan lain di balik itu semua.

"Tapi memang aku ingin menghindar dari lingkungan… Karena setiap kali aku melihat lingkungan sekitarku itu, aku selalu ingat akan kenangan-kenangan kita, yang membuatku sulit untuk melupakanmu. Dan ternyata bahkan saat aku sudah berada di sini pun aku juga merasa sulit. Bagaimana aku ingat betapa sulitnya menyembunyikan semuanya darimu, berusaha bersikap biasa saja," pada akhirnya Sungmin lebih memilih untuk membongkar semua rahasia yang ia pendam selama ini. Air matanya itu pada akhirnya meluncur juga ke pipi.

"Aku memang tidak menuntut apa pun darimu, tapi tetap saja hatiku tidak sanggup untuk menahan rasa sakit setiap kali kau berurusan dengan kekasihmu. Bagaimana aku ingat bahwa kau tidak pernah melirikku padahal aku sudah sangat mencintaimu yang menurutku itu merupakan suatu kebodohan yang besar. Banyak laki-laki di dunia ini tapi aku masih saja bertahan padamu, itu bodoh sekali. Tapi karena aku ingin menyayangimu dengan tulus jugalah makanya kebodohan itu tetap saja kulakukan. Dan saat kita akan berpisah itu… Itulah saat di mana aku harus berhenti melakukan kebodohan itu. Aku harus bisa benar-benar melupakanmu dan memulai hidup baru secara bersih dari semua hal yang membuatku sakit. Aku harus bisa benar-benar menganggapmu sahabat saat kita bertemu lagi di masa depan kala itu. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan aku juga tidak siap, Kyu. Biar bagaimana pun kau tetap merupakan sosok yang aku sayangi sehingga sulit bagiku untuk meninggalkanmu. Namun waktu semakin mendekatkanku untuk segera berkuliah di Inggris. Kalau kau tanya apakah ada alasan lain—iya, memang ada, Kyu. Aku memang ingin belajar di sini tapi ya itu, aku ingin menghindar dari lingkungan karena itu tadi—intinya aku ingin melupakanmu, Kyu. Akan tetapi, pada saat itu tiba, aku justru semakin tidak siap untuk melepaskanmu berikut semua kenangan kita. Oleh karena itu surat itu lahir," lanjut Sungmin yang suaranya sudah mulai serak. Bahkan tak terasa air mata sudah membanjiri kedua pipi Sungmin. Hatinya seperti sudah bernanah. Masa-masa kelam itu yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak mau mengungkitnya karena akan melukainya itu pun pada akhirnya terkuak juga bahkan di depan sang kekasih. Ia merasa malu sekali—tapi rasa tak berdayanya lebih besar. Jadi pada akhirnya ia pun pasrah saja.

"Ya… Seperti itulah," lanjut Sungmin lagi, seraya mengelap air matanya dengan menggunakan jemarinya. "Maafkan aku jika aku masih sensitif seperti ini, Kyu. Mengingat perjuanganku yang berat itu membuatku merasa seperti—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Minnie. Wajar sekali jika kau sensitif seperti ini," ucap Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dan mendekap Sungmin dengan seerat-eratnya. "Terima kasih kau sudah jujur seperti ini padaku. Aku senang karena pada akhirnya kau tidak berusaha untuk bersikap baik-baik saja dan menunjukkan bahwa kau tidak baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya, Minnie," imbuhnya seraya mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin serta bagian belakang kepalanya secara bergiliran. Pada akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Sungmin menjadi pribadi yang benar-benar terbuka. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memang sengaja ia kemukakan tadi memang menjadi dasar anggapannya bahwa Sungmin masih belum sepenuhnya bisa terbuka padanya. Walaupun memang sudah berangsur sedikit demi sedikit, tapi ia tidak mau tanggung-tanggung. Ia tidak mau Sungmin terus mengelak kenyataan bahwa ia baik-baik saja padahal sebenarnya tidak. Apalagi pada saat Sungmin menangis usai ia menyatakan cintanya padanya, keterlaluan sekali wanita itu masih bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Itulah yang menyiksanya selama ini.

"Iya, Kyunnie," ucap Sungmin seraya mendekap balik Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Meski masih ada sisa-sisa serak pada nada bicaranya, namun sebenarnya ia mengucapkan rasa terima kasih lewat kuatnya pelukan ini. Entah mengapa ia jadi merasa lega sekali bisa berbagi rahasia kelam hidupnya mengenai perjuangannya dalam mencintai pria ini pada pria ini sendiri. Kini ia mengerti maksud Kyuhyun melempar berbagai pertanyaan tadi padanya. Pria ini tidak mau ada satu pun rahasia yang tak diketahui olehnya apalagi mengenai dirinya—yang berarti pria ini benar-benar menyayanginya. Ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada pria ini. Pria ini membuat dirinya benar-benar menjadi pribadi yang terbuka khususnya padanya.

Kyuhyun lebih dulu yang melepaskan pelukan antara dirinya dan Sungmin. "Sebagai rasa terima kasihku, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ucapnya yang mengeringkan sisa-sisa air mata Sungmin namun tersenyum misterius.

"Eh? Apa itu?" refleks Sungmin bertanya demikian. Ia terperanjat—kejutan apa lagi yang Kyuhyun siapkan untuknya setelah ini?

"Sebentar…," ucap Kyuhyun yang masih meneruskan aktivitasnya. Usai menyelesaikan kegiatannya itu tak lama kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus kertas kado warna merah muda dari saku celananya yang tertutupi oleh jas yang ia kenakan. "Ini. Selamat ulang tahun ya, Minnie! Walaupun sudah terlambat selama tiga minggu, tapi karena kau sudah memberikanku kado yang bermanfaat sekali untukku, maka aku juga harus memberikanmu kado," ia pun memberikan barang yang dipegangnya pada Sungmin dengan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas.

Sungmin menerima kado itu dengan terkekeh geli. "Hahaha. Kau ini lucu sekali, Kyu. Mana ada orang yang sudah lewat ulang tahunnya selama itu berhak untuk diberi kado," ucapnya. "Tapi terima kasih…," lanjutnya yang kali ini mengulas senyum senang.

"Buka coba," titah Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Sekarang?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengerutkan alis heran. Ia pikir ia akan membukanya nanti di rumah.

"Ya sekarang. Mumpung waktumu masih luang di sini dan hanya ada kau dan aku di sini," jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum membujuk.

"Baiklah…," ucap Sungmin yang pada akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya juga. "Apa ini ya, hm… Mentang-mentang aku memberimu kado yang kecil kau memberiku kado kecil juga," kedua tangannya pun mulai bergerak membuka bungkus kado.

"Ya itu seperti dirimu, kecil," sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Kyunnie!" seru Sungmin yang kesal mendengar gurauan Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa mendengarnya.

Begitu kertas kado yang membungkus hadiahnya sudah terbuka, kedua alis mata Sungmin kembali mengerut melihat sebuah kotak kardus kecil yang menjadi pelindung hadiahnya yang berada di dalam. Masalahnya kotak tersebut berwarna biru muda polos sehingga ia tidak dapat menerka apa isinya selain jam tangan di dalamnya. Namun ternyata setelah kotak itu terbuka tampaklah sebuah tempat berbentuk kubus yang lebih kecil berwarna merah di dalamnya. "Eh? Apa ini? Cincin kawin?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengangkat kotak kecil itu dengan bertanya-tanya—pasalnya memang kotak merah ini bentuknya seperti tempat perhiasan.

Kyuhyun menahan tawa mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin itu. Hei—itu candaan yang ia lontarkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tangan-tangan Sungmin mulai bergerak membuka kotak itu. "Eh, benar-benar cincin…," gumam Sungmin yang melotot melihat sebuah cincin platina berwarna _silver_ dengan batu permata kecil menyelip pada bagian tengah luar cincin. Ia kaget bukan main diberi kado yang semacam ini—astaga, untuk apa pria ini memberikannya perhiasan sebagus ini?! "Wah, bagus sekali…"

"Itu bukan cincin kawin, Minnie. Tapi cincin lamaran," ucap Kyuhyun dengan ringan seraya tersenyum usil. Namun sesungguhnya jantungnya sudah menambah kekuatan dentumannya.

" _What_?!" Sungmin berseru tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. "Jangan bercanda, Kyu! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Aku serius, Minnie. Aku memang melamarmu," ucap Kyuhyun mantap. Ia kemudian berlutut dan meraih tangan kiri Sungmin untuk digenggamnya.

"Apa?!" Sungmin masih saja berseru kaget. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya melihat aksi Kyuhyun yang sekarang terpampang jelas di depan matanya, sehingga refleks ia menarik kembali tangannya yang sempat digenggam Kyuhyun. Namun ternyata Kyuhyun justru menarik balik tangannya sehingga tindakannya tersebut gagal. Mendadak jantungnya berpacu cepat dan darahnya berdesir hebat. Jadi—

"Terima kasih ya, Sungminnie, atas semua kenangan yang telah kita ukir. Terima kasih kau telah mencintaiku selama ini dan tetap menemani hidupku hingga saat ini. Terima kasih juga kau telah membantuku untuk berubah sehingga aku bisa jadi jauh lebih baik sekarang. Walaupun kau sering merasa tersakiti karenaku namun kau tetap berusaha menyembunyikan itu semua demi diriku, demi kebaikanku, demi kebahagiaanku. Maafkan aku Minnie, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Seharusnya akulah sebagai seorang laki-laki yang lebih dulu melakukan semua itu padamu, tapi aku memang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bagaimana kau menganggapku begitu berarti di hidupmu sehingga kaulah yang harus melakukannya lebih dulu padahal kau seorang perempuan. Maafkan aku, karena aku kau jadi berlaku menyimpang dari kodratmu sebagai seorang perempuan, yang seharusnya dikejar laki-laki tapi justru mengejar, berjuang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sungminnie," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang melirih sembari mencium tangan Sungmin yang ia pegang dengan lembut dan dalam. Mati-matian ia menahan rasa sesaknya bahkan tangisnya atas kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Benar-benar ia curahkan segala yang ia rasakan dari dalam hatinya, meski ada yang sudah ia curahkan sebelumnya. Namun, ia harus kuat. Ia harus bersikap sebagai seorang pria sejati. "Selama dua puluh satu tahun lamanya kita sudah menjalani hidup kita bersama-sama, mulai dari pertemanan kita selama sembilan tahun, persahabatan kita selama dua belas tahun walaupun kita tidak berkomunikasi selama sepuluh tahun sepanjang masa itu, bahkan tadi kita sudah menjalani masa-masa menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan sekarang aku ingin hubungan kita naik lagi satu tingkat. Kau masih ingat bukan bahwa aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku benar-benar ingin mencari jodoh yang terbaik untukku dan benar-benar bisa menemaniku seumur hidupku, dan sekarang aku ingin kaulah yang menjadi jodohku, sayang. Aku mohon, Lee Sungmin, menikahlah denganku dan jadilah istriku…"

Tangis Sungmin pecah seketika seiring dengan perasaan harunya yang membludak. Organ-organ yang seakan terlibat dalam memainkan emosinya seakan berpesta menyambut lamaran yang datang dari pria yang sudah membuat mereka semua bekerja keras selama ia mencintainya. Kyuhyun benar-benar melamarnya—ini benar-benar seperti mimpi. Rasanya baru saja tadi mereka berpacaran dan kini Kyuhyun sudah ingin menjadikannya istri—catat, ISTRI!

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menerima lamaran Kyuhyun karena ia sudah terlalu lemas atas semua kejutan yang diberikan pria ini hari ini. Mulai dari kedatangan pria ini ke kantornya, memeluk pertanda rindu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, berbincang-bincang hangat, berkenalan dengan kantornya, mengajaknya jalan-jalan, makan malam bersama, menjadikannya sebagai kekasih, mengajaknya ke London Eye ini, bernostalgia masa lalunya yang kelam, dan sekarang pria ini memberikannya sebuah kado berupa cincin yang alih-alih merupakan kado ulang tahunnya, namun ternyata pria ini justru kemudian melamarnya sebagai istri. Pertemuan dengan Tuan Marcus yang tadinya alih-alih hanya ingin berbisnis, namun justru berakhir seperti ini dengan identitas aslinya yang terbongkar. Rasanya ia benar-benar tidak menyangka semua itu akan terjadi hari ini.

Tangis haru serta anggukan yang datang dari Sungmin cukup memberi sebuah jawaban bagi Kyuhyun bahwa Sungmin menerima lamarannya. Dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap Kyuhyun mengambil cincin dari tempatnya lalu disematkan pada jari manis tangan kiri Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun segera berdiri dan memeluk tubuh wanita itu dengan sangat erat. Tangis harunya tak dapat tertahankan lagi.

Sungmin pun lekas membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah erat sembari terus menangis. Akan tetapi, baru juga ia memeluk, Kyuhyun sudah melepaskannya lagi, yang membuat ia sedikit terperanjat. Namun, Kyuhyun segera menarik pinggang Sungmin dan mencumbu mesra bibirnya yang tentu saja membuat Sungmin lebih kaget lagi sehingga tanpa sengaja ia membuka sedikit bibirnya. Terbukanya celah bibir Sungmin justru membuat Kyuhyun mendapatkan akses untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan lidahnya segera masuk ke dalam untuk menyentuh setiap sudut dari bagian dalam mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memang sengaja melakukan _french kiss_ ini pada Sungmin tanpa menghentikan sedikit pun air matanya. Biarlah air mata mereka bersatu seiring dengan bibir mereka yang juga menyatu. Kyuhyun ingin melampiaskan semua perasaan cintanya pada wanita yang sukses ia jadikan sebagai calon istri dan menyatukan hati mereka satu sama lain. Pada akhirnya semua rencananya untuk hari ini berhasil. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena mempersiapkan semua itu cukuplah berat baginya mengingat ia juga dikejar oleh waktu dan berbagai rutinitasnya.

Sungmin pun masih dilanda keterkejutannya selama merasakan _french kiss_ akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun ini. Setiap sentuhan pada bibirnya bagaikan petir-petir kecil yang ia rasakan dari bibirnya, begitu menggelitik dan menggetarkan hatinya. Ini baru pertama kali seumur hidupnya ia berciuman namun ia sudah merasakan jenis ciuman yang seperti ini. Namun tetap saja rasa bahagia yang luar biasa tidak dapat ia mungkiri sehingga tangisnya tak sanggup juga ia hentikan. Ciuman pertamanya ini datang dari pria yang sangat ia cintai, bahkan ciuman ini datang saat pria itu sudah menjadi calon suaminya, bukan hanya sekadar kekasih. Pada akhirnya ia mencoba membalas ciuman itu dengan menarik tengkuk serta dagu pria itu meski ia belum berpengalaman sebelumnya. Ia ingin menikmati juga ciuman yang dalam ini. Ia ingin juga mencurahkan segala perasaan cintanya lewat ciuman ini pada calon suaminya ini.

Pada akhirnya perjuangan cinta mereka berdua mendekati akhir yang bahagia. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi dan perjuangan mereka akan berhasil mencapai jalan yang pasti, yaitu pernikahan.

Merasa organ pernapasannya sudah mulai sesak, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia pun kembali mendekap tubuh calon istrinya dengan segenap kasih sayang. Rasa harunya itu ingin ia lepaskan sepenuhnya untuk menenangkan dirinya setelah bergelora selama sekian lama dalam hatinya. "Terima kasih sayang, terima kasih…"

Tangan Sungmin kembali membalas dekapan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. "Terima kasih juga, sayang…," ucapnya seraya mengambil napas sebaik mungkin untuk merelakskan kembali dirinya setelah dibuat tidak karuan oleh pria ini. Ia melirik cincin yang melingkat pada jari manis tangan kirinya sejenak sebelum menutup kembali matanya. Kini ia mengerti maksud Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk pergi jalan-jalan hari ini. Pria ini benar-benar memberikan banyak kejutan hari ini. Ia senang sekali.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun mengeringkan air matanya yang sempat tumpah tadi dengan menggunakan tangan kanan, sembari menunggu Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya membasahi jas yang ia kenakan dengan air matanya. Sudah cukup ia bersikap cengeng tadi dan sekarang ia harus menghilangkannya. Setelah dirasa sudah kering, ia pun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan membantu mengeringkan sisa-sisa air mata Sungmin. "Coba lihat—"

Kyuhyun hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun diinterupsi oleh aksi Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja menarik lengannya dan menyentuh kelopak matanya seraya tersenyum. Rupanya wanita ini hendak mengeringkannya yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa terpaku. Jadi ternyata masih ada bekas-bekas tangisannya. Malu sekali. Namun ia pun senang juga diperlakukan seperti ini oleh sang calon istri. Manis sekali.

Dua manik mata Sungmin mengamati wajah Kyuhyun dengan nikmatnya. Pria tampan ini pasti menangis haru tadi. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata pria menyebalkan yang sering muncul sifat _evil_ -nya ini bisa sampai menangis haru seperti ini karena masalah cinta. Senang sekali ia. Pria ini ternyata sudah benar-benar komitmen untuk bersamanya sampai berjuang seperti ini. Pria ini pasti sudah merencanakan semuanya demi dirinya. Ia tidak menyangka juga karena perjuangan cintanya bisa berakhir seperti ini, bisa membuat sasaran cintanya takluk akan dirinya.

"Coba lihat ke luar sana sebentar, kita sudah sampai mana…," ucap Kyuhyun usai mengeringkan air mata Sungmin. Sungmin yang juga ikut menghentikan kegiatan yang sama itu pun melakukan apa yang diminta Kyuhyun—penasaran juga. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di posisi kedua paling atas. "Wah ya ampun, Kyu… Jadi tadi kau melamarku di posisi puncak sana?!" serunya yang kembali terkejut. Sudah berkali-kali ia dibuat kaget seperti ini. Astaga.

"Iya, sayang," balas Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum lembut. Wanita ini benar-benar bahagia dan ia senang bisa membuatnya merasakan itu.

"Ya ampun, Kyu. Kau benar-benar memberiku banyak kejutan hari ini," ucap Sungmin yang kedua matanya sudah ingin menangis haru lagi, namun dengan segera ia hilangkan berhubung ia sudah banyak menangis hari ini. Ia pun melampiaskannya dengan memberi kecupan ringan pada bibir Kyuhyun lalu ia pun memeluk kembali pria itu. "Terima kasih, Kyunnie…"

Kyuhyun sedikit terperanjat begitu ia mendapatkan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibirnya dari milik Sungmin. Wanita itu berani juga menciumnya lebih dulu. Namun ketika tak lama wanita itu memeluknya, ia segera membalasnya. "Kau harus hadir di pernikahanku nanti, sebagai istriku…"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun mengundang Sungmin untuk tertawa. Tentu saja ia masih ingat kapan kalimat itu diucapkan. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat mereka hendak berpisah, di mobil, dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya. Saat itu mereka memang membahas tentang jodoh.

o

o

 _When I guessed it wouldn't happen to me…_

o

o

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memanggil seorang wanita yang ada di sebelah posisi kemudinya seraya terus mengendalikan mobilnya untuk berjalan menuju ke rumah orang yang ia panggil.

"Ya?" Sungmin—wanita itu—menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan kembalinya pikirannya ke dunia nyata usai memikirkan bagaimana saat-saat ketika mereka bersama dulu di sekolah.

"Di mana pun nanti kau kuliah, kau harus sukses di sana."

Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak menoleh ke arahnya saat mengucapkan hal itu karena masih menyetir mobil, namun perkataan yang terdengar tulus itu membuat Sungmin ingin menangis haru. Rasanya beruntung sekali punya sahabat seperti Kyuhyun yang mendoakan dia untuk sukses yang berarti dia peduli padanya. "Kau juga, Kyu," balasnya.

Dari ekor mata, Kyuhyun bisa melihat senyuman tulus dari bibir Sungmin. "Aku mendoakanmu yang terbaik," ucapnya seraya membalas senyum itu walaupun tanpa menggerakan kepalanya.

Rasanya Sungmin semakin ingin memeluk erat Kyuhyun dan menumpahkan air mata di bahunya. "Terima kasih. Aku juga akan mendoakanmu yang terbaik, Kyu. Belajar di sana yang benar, jangan pacaran terus kerjanya. Nanti putus kau galau lagi," rasanya cukup sakit ketika ia mengucapkan dua kalimat yang terakhir itu mengingat lelaki itu tidak pernah meliriknya sama sekali padahal ia selalu berusaha untuk tetap di dekatnya.

"Hahaha," Kyuhyun spontan tertawa mendengar nasihat Sungmin yang menyinggungnya. Wajar bila gadis itu tahu karena memang ia selalu menumpahkan setiap curahan hatinya kepadanya. "Siap, Sungmin! Kau tenang saja, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin mencari jodoh yang terbaik untukku yang benar-benar bisa menemaniku seumur hidupku. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu."

"Tapi kau sudah melupakan mantanmu yang terakhir itu belum? _Bullshit_ sekali itu, 'Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu'. Hahaha," ucap Sungmin seraya—berusaha—tertawa. Teringat mantan Kyuhyun yang cantik itu membuatnya merasa kalah karena ia tidak pernah berhasil merebut hati Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini," ucap Kyuhyun. Mengingat mantan kekasihnya membuat hatinya sedikit nyeri ketika mendengar perkataan dari Sungmin barusan. "Sejujurnya belum, tapi hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Lagi pula, aku dengannya beda kampus dan jaraknya jauh sekali. Bersyukur sekali akan hal itu, aku jadi lebih bisa melupakan dia dan aku akan mencari jodohku yang sebenarnya," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum dengan artian menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Kau harus hadir di pernikahanku nanti," pintanya pada Sungmin.

 _Kau harus hadir di pernikahanku nanti._

Bahkan dia sudah memikirkan hal yang terlalu jauh tentang jodoh yaitu mengenai pernikahan. Hati Sungmin sakit sekali mengingat ia tidak akan mungkin menikahinya—memacarinya saja tidak akan.

Tapi—"Tenang, aku akan berada di sana kalau kau mengundangku," pinta Sungmin setenang mungkin, walau sebenarnya sudah ada setetes air mata yang jatuh di pipi sebelah kirinya karena air matanya memang sudah meronta-ronta ingin keluar sedari tadi. Tapi ia segera menghapus air mata itu sebelum Kyuhyun melihatnya. "Hahaha. Jangan lupa," dan sekarang dengan bodohnya ia tertawa dan malah memintanya untuk tidak melupakan permintaannya itu. Sebagai seorang sahabat ia betul-betul menyadari kalau ia harus selalu mendukungnya di mana pun, kapan pun, dan dalam kondisi apa pun—walaupun hatinya sudah terseot-seot saking lamanya ia mengejar Kyuhyun namun tak kunjung dapat.

"Tenang, Sungmin. Aku tidak akan lupa kalau aku punya sahabat yang kecil yaitu dirimu. Hahaha," ucap Kyuhyun yang diselipi gurauannya, yang kembali membuat Sungmin merasa kesal akan gurauan itu.

"Heh Kyu! Aku diingatnya yang kecil itu saja. Terserahmulah," ucap Sungmin ketus seraya memalingkan pandangannya ke arah depan.

Menyadari Sungmin memalingkan muka dari Kyuhyun lewat ekor matanya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia kesal, Kyuhyun lantas berkata, "Aku bercanda Minnie. Ya ampun, jangan marah seperti yang tadi lagi, tolong."

Suara Kyuhyun yang terkesan memohon itu membuat Sungmin ingin menciumnya karena hal itu membuat kejengkelan Sungmin runtuh. "Fokuslah menyetir, Kyu. Aku tidak akan mengganggu aktivitasmu menyetir dengan bersikap marah padamu," ucap Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun lagi, yang kali ini benar-benar tenang karena sudah terhibur oleh perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

o

o

 _End._

o

o

Saat itu sesungguhnya Sungmin sangat tidak siap jika suatu saat nanti ia melihat Kyuhyun harus berjodoh dengan orang lain dan bukan dirinya—melepaskannya untuk berkuliah dengan beda tempat saja ia tidak siap, apalagi melepaskannya dengan wanita lain. Walaupun ia sudah sering menghadapi sifat Kyuhyun yang gemar menjalin hubungan spesial dengan para wanita, namun pada faktanya kala itu hatinya belum terbiasa sepenuhnya. Dan Kyuhyun sudah mengangkat tema mengenai jodoh saja padahal hatinya masih belum siap untuk mengangkat topik itu mengingat hatinya yang masih rawan menjelang perpisahan mereka.

Tidak terlintas sedikit pun bahwa jodoh Kyuhyun adalah ia sendiri.

"Tentu saja, Kyunnie. Aku memang sudah bilang bukan kalau aku akan berada di sana kalau kau mengundangku, sekali pun misalnya kau berjodoh dengan orang lain," ucap Sungmin.

"Tapi tetap saja kau ingin jodohku itu dirimu, bukan? Hahaha," Kyuhyun pun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Tentu saja ia masih ingat bahwa Sungmin pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya.

Namun tiba-tiba jiwa Sungmin tersentak saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia pun segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Kyu, tapi kita akan menjalani _long distance relationship_ mengingat kita saat ini sedang beda negara. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya seraya mengambil posisi duduk pada tempat yang sudah disediakan.

Kyuhyun pun ikut juga duduk di samping kiri Sungmin. "Apa kita harus selamanya beda negara, Minnie?" ia pun balik bertanya padanya berhubung hatinya yang sudah mulai mendung.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kyunnie," jawab Sungmin sembari menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun serta memberi senyum untuk menghiburnya. Ia tahu pasti pria itu sedih mengingat jauhnya jarak di antara mereka. "Setahun lagi Sungjin akan menjadi direktur perusahaan. Aku memang sudah berencana untuk menyerahkan jabatanku padanya usai ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Korea Selatan sana, dan rumah yang kutempati di sini akan menjadi miliknya. Tapi walaupun Sungjin kuliah di Korea, aku yakin ia dapat menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik di sini. Ia sudah latihan mengenali bisnisku sedikit demi sedikit seperti yang sudah kubilang tempo lalu dan memang prestasinya di tempat kuliahnya cukup bagus apalagi dengan jurusan Teknik Industri yang tidak terlalu melenceng. Jadi aku hanya membantu mendesain rancangan pakaiannya saja, _and yes, of course_ , aku akan ikut denganmu nanti setelah itu," jelasnya.

"Enak sekali adikmu itu hanya tinggal menerima jerih payahmu saja," ceplos Kyuhyun sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Seandainya saja Kak Ahra juga sepertimu aku pasti akan hidup makmur adil sejahtera dan sentosa tanpa harus bersusah payah membangun perusahaanku sendiri."

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan tawa mendengar keluhan dari Kyuhyun itu. "Tapi justru bagus kau membangun perusahaanmu sendiri Kyunnie. Kau bahagia berkat hasil kerja kerasmu sendiri," ucapnya sembari memeluk lengan Kyuhyun

"Tapi sejujurnya—percaya tidak percaya—aku belum punya rumah sendiri. Jadi selama setahun itu aku akan membangun tempat tinggal yang layak untuk kita dan juga anak-anak kita nanti," ucap Kyuhyun seraya memainkan ponselnya.

Sungmin sempat melirik ke arah ponsel Kyuhyun dan ia merasa lega pada saat ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang melakukan _chatting_ kepada kakak kandungnya—setidaknya bukan pada wanita yang macam-macam. "Hei—jadi selama ini kau masih tinggal di rumah keluargamu?!" tanyanya kemudian seraya membelalakkan mata. Tentu saja ia terkejut mendengar penuturan jujur dari Kyuhyun itu—astaga, seorang pria yang sudah sangat mapan yang punya perusahaan sendiri yang punya harta seabrek ini masih menumpang rumah pada keluarganya?! Ia pikir Kyuhyun hidup mewah di Korea sana.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen, Minnie," jawab Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum geli. "Kau pikir aku pria seperti apa yang masih bermanja-manja menumpang hidup pada keluargaku?!"

"Ah… Kukira seperti itu," ucap Sungmin yang pada akhirnya paham. Oke—pria ini memang sejak dulu tidak suka hidup repot sehingga pria ini lebih memilih untuk tinggal di kawasan tempat tinggal yang kecil selama ia tinggal sendiri. "Ada pembantu?"

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun mantap. "Aku benar-benar hidup mandiri di sana tanpa dibantu oleh siapa pun."

"Wah sungguh?!" ucap Sungmin antusias. Harus berapa kali ia dibuat terkejut seperti ini. Ia pikir pria itu benar-benar tidak mau hidup repot—ternyata bahkan ia benar-benar mengurus rumahnya sendiri padahal ia seorang pria. Seperti mahasiswa jauh yang merantau sehingga butuh tempat tinggal sementara saja.

"Iya, Minnie. Memangnya kenapa? Kau terkejut, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum geli. Sudah ia duga wanita itu akan terkejut. "Apartemen itu memang sudah kutempati dari sejak pertama kuliah sampai sekarang dan aku memang malas untuk pindah-pindah lagi apalagi aku hanya tinggal sendiri. Memangnya dirimu, tinggal sendiri saja harus pakai rumah besar dan mewah seperti kau sudah berumah tangga saja," ejeknya.

"Hei—sudah kubilang itu rumah keluarga, Kyunnie!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Cerewet kau, calon Mrs. Cho," celetuk Kyuhyun seraya memutar ponselnya sebesar 90 derajat. Kata-katanya itu tentu saja menggelitik hati Sungmin. Namun tak lama setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali angkat suara. " _Yes, finally it's connected!_ "

" _What?_ " tanya Sungmin kebingungan.

Tidak lama kemudian muncullah dua orang yang tertera pada layar ponsel Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang menyaksikannya pun membelalakan mata. Astaga—itu kakak Kyuhyun bersama adiknya?!

"Hai kaliaaaan!" sapa Ahra dengan ceria.

"Hai kak," Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan senang hati pada kakaknya. "Oh— _hi, bro!_ " sapa ia pada Sungjin.

"Hai kak Kyuhyun," balas Sungjin dengan ramah. "Eh, itu siapa yang ada di sebelahmu, kak? Seperti hantu cheuksin. Hahaha," godanya seraya menunjuk ke arah Sungmin.

"Sungjin!" seru Sungmin kesal. "Apa-apaan ini, Kyunnie?! Maksudnya ini apa?!" lanjutnya yang masih bertanya-tanya mengapa saudara mereka berdua bisa bertemu seperti yang ada di layar.

"Ow…!" seru Ahra dan Sungjin kompak.

"Jadi sekarang panggilannya 'Kyunnie' ya, hmm…," goda Sungjin sembari tersenyum usil.

"Kyu, jangan bilang kalau kau sudah melamar Sungmin?" tanya Ahra yang juga tersenyum sumringah.

"Sudah, kak. Baru saja. Hahaha," jawab Kyuhyun seraya tertawa kecil, malu.

"Apa?! Kyuhyun sudah melamar Sungmin?!" suara seruan seseorang tiba-tiba muncul yang bersumber dari tempat yang terpampang di layar sana. Kyuhyun yang tahu betul suara itu adalah suara sang ibu langsung berseru senang. "Ibuuu!"

"Taraaa! Lihatlah sekarang, keluarga kita semua sudah berkumpul!" seru Ahra dengan antusias, kemudian dalam sekejap muncullah pemandangan di mana orang tua dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta Ahra dan juga Sungjin duduk bersama-sama. Sungmin yang kaget dengan pemandangan yang seperti itu bertambah kaget lagi saat menyadari bahwa suasana ruangannya itu adalah suasana ruang tamu di rumah keluarganya yang berada di negara asalnya. "Oh ya ampun, astaga!"

"Hallo…!" ibu dari masing-masing pihak menyapa anak mereka dari layar dengan kompak dan ramah.

"Ibu!" seru Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang melebar. Tampak di sana penampakan keluarga mereka sudah lebih besar daripada tadi. "Lihatlah sedang bersama siapa aku sekarang—calon menantu ibu!" serunya seraya memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya secara seduktif. Sungmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu di depan calon mertuanya pun malu setengah mati.

"Ah… Anakmu romantis sekali ya, Bu. Beruntung sekali anakku Sungmin bisa berjodoh dengannya," ucap salah seorang ibu yang lain. Sungmin yang merasa jadi anak beliau hanya terkikik geli.

"Iya, Bu. Padahal awalnya hanya saingan peringkat kelas, sekarang saingan merebut hati satu sama lain," sahut ibu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang jelas mendengarnya spontan terkekeh malu mendengar gurauan dari beliau.

"Tapi anakmu itu menyusahkan keluarga kita, iya bukan, Pa?" tanya ibunya Sungmin kepada suaminya yang ada di samping beliau. Beliau lalu menoleh ke arah Sungmin. "Sungmin, kau tahu? Pagi-pagi bolong seperti ini kita sudah didatangi tamu-tamu ini dan tiba-tiba saja langsung membahas pernikahan! Bagaimana kita tidak kaget?! Ada Ahra lagi yang jauh-jauh datang dari Amerika."

"Hahaha. Mama ini. Tapi ada makan, bukan?" tanya Sungmin pada sang ibu.

"Tadi saat mereka datang, mama dan bibi sedang masak. Jadi tadi papa yang menerima tamu. Ya sudah, mama masak saja sekalian untuk mereka. Tadi baru saja selesai," jawab sang ibu. Bagus sekali, koneksi internetnya sedang lancar.

"Syukurlah," ucap Sungmin yang tersenyum lega.

"Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun…," tiba-tiba ada suara bernada _bass_ terdengar, bersamaan dengan kemunculan sosok pria tua yang familiar terutama di mata Kyuhyun. Ayahnya. "Iya, ada apa, Yah?" tanya Kyuhyun pada beliau.

"Kami sudah setuju bahwa pernikahan akan dilaksanakan minggu depan tanggal 3 Februari, bertepatan dengan ulang tahunmu. Tinggal menunggu persiapan dari kalian," ucap ayah Kyuhyun.

"Apa?! Minggu depan?!" seru Sungmin refleks. Namun ia tidak begitu peduli lagi saat menyadari bahwa ia telah berlaku kurang sopan karena ia butuh penjelasan dari Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie, kenapa cepat sekali?! Masalahnya takutnya ada agenda penting yang diadakan pada hari itu," ucap ia seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan was-was.

"Batalkan semua agendanya, Minnie. Aku tetap mau nikah di hari itu, tidak ada alasan. Pokoknya kau harus menjadi kado spesial di hari ulang tahunku nanti," ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Ia sempat mendengar ada seruan godaan dari kakaknya serta adik Sungmin namun ia tidak menghiraukannya. "Kalau nanti ada konsekuensi besar yang harus ditanggung, aku yang menanggung semuanya."

"Hei—tidak bisa begitu! Selalu kau yang menanggungnya," protes Sungmin.

"Jadi, mau menikah denganku atau tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun serius. "Aku tidak mau menikah di tanggal lain selain tanggal itu. Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah. Lamaran diba—"

"Mau Kyu, mau!" seru Sungmin seraya mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan takut. "Astaga, kau selalu bisa membuatku tidak punya pilihan lain!" gerutunya yang sudah kesal setengah mati. Kontan semua orang yang menyaksikan tingkah laku Sungmin termasuk Kyuhyun sendiri tertawa.

"Sungmin," panggil sang ibu kepada anaknya. Kamera langsung mengarah pada beliau. "Busana pengantin kau sendiri yang merancangnya, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, Ma!" jawab Sungmin antusias yang sudah menatap kembali ke arah layar ponsel. "Sungmin sudah siapkan dari jauh-jauh hari. Jadi, sudah beres untuk yang itu."

"Rajin sekali," sahut ibu Kyuhyun dari balik sana. "Anakmu sepertinya ingin cepat-cepat dinikahi, ya. Kekeke," beliau pun terkikik.

"Bagus. Bagus. Jangan lupa segera siapkan cincin pernikahan, sebar undangan, serta tentukan hari di mana kalian akan melakukan foto _prewedding_ , karena waktunya sudah sempit sementara kau harus ambil cuti sedini mungkin untuk itu mengingat kau harus segera balik ke sini. Kyuhyun sudah bilang ke orangtuanya bahwa pernikahan akan berlangsung di sini dan tempatnya juga sudah disediakan. Ingat itu," ujar ibu Sungmin pada anaknya.

Sungmin bergeming sesaat mendengar penjelasan ibunya. Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan tempat pernikahan untuk mereka—astaga. "Baik, Ma."

"Kyuhyun," panggil seseorang lagi dengan suara bapak-bapak. Kamera pun segera beralih menuju ke arah beliau. Kyuhyun menatap sosok yang memanggilnya dengan siaga. Ayahanda Sungmin. "Jaga anakku baik-baik. Persiapkan sebaik mungkin untuk anakku. Bapak sudah mempercayakanmu untuk mendampingi anakku."

Sungmin menatap sang ayah yang sudah ia rindukan dengan terharu. Mendapati ayahnya sudah merestui hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun ditambah lagi dengan penggambaran kasih sayang yang ditunjukkan beliau padanya membuat ia tersentuh. "Baik, Om," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengangguk tanpa ragu. Tentu saja ia akan menjaga anak beliau sebaik mungkin.

"Panggil saja om itu ayah dan ibunya Sungmin itu ibu, sama seperti bagaimana kau memanggil ayah dan ibumu. Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami," ucap papa Sungmin kemudian.

"Hahaha. Baik, ayah," balas Kyuhyun seraya terkekeh.

"Sungmin," panggil ayahanda Sungmin kemudian, kali ini pada anak beliau. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan juga perusahaanmu. Usahakan perusahaanmu tetap stabil walaupun ada pernikahan dadakan seperti ini. Itu adikmu sudah siap sekali ingin menggantikanmu menjadi direktur," ucap beliau.

"Papa!" protes Sungjin dari seberang sana.

"Hahaha. Baik, Pa. Papa bisa percayakan Sungmin dalam hal itu," ucap Sungmin yang diawali dengan tawa kecil mengingat sang adik.

"Oke. Papa percaya padamu," ucap papa Sungmin seraya tersenyum pada anaknya.

Selanjutnya kembali tampak Ahra dan Sungjin pada layar ponsel. "Sudah puas bukan dapat kejutan dari kami?" tanya Ahra sembari tersenyum lebar. "Sungmin, berterimakasihlah pada Kyuhyun karena dialah keluarga kami semua bisa berkumpul di rumahmu. Dia telah mempersiapkan banyak hal agar bisa menjadikanmu sebagai jodohnya, termasuk hal itu tadi. Dia juga katanya sudah mempersiapkan segala hal yang akan dia lakukan untuk pertemuan kalian sehingga dia bisa melamarmu di London sana—entah yang disiapkan apa. Yang jelas banyak-banyaklah berterima kasih padanya. Saya sudah tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun mencintaimu dan dia sudah banyak berjuang atas pisahnya kalian selama sepuluh tahun itu. Banyak hal yang membuat Kyuhyun bertransformasi menjadi jauh lebih dewasa daripada yang dulu saya kenal, dan yang paling membuat saya berkesan adalah perubahannya agar bisa lebih menghargai segala hal yang ia punya dan berusaha membangun diri menjadi lebih baik—salah di antaranya adalah berprestasi di kuliahnya dengan meraih gelar _cum laude_ dan juga bisa membangun perusahaan bank yang besar dan sukses. Salah satu penyemangat terbesarnya adalah dirimu, selain keluarga kami. Dia selalu bilang bahwa dia harus bisa membuatmu bangga atas dirinya beserta pencapaian-pencapaian besar yang dia lakukan. Jadi kau juga terlibat dalam kesuksesannya secara tidak langsung. Saya sebagai kakaknya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak. Saya sadar bahwa selama ini saya tidak banyak membantu Kyuhyun padahal saya kakaknya. Untuk itu saya mohon, tetaplah jaga Kyuhyun adikku, ya. Semoga kalian bisa melangsungkan pernikahan nanti dengan lancar dan sukses, dan bisa bersama hingga akhir nanti," ucapnya dengan serius.

"Kakak ini terlalu berlebihan, ah!" justru Kyuhyunlah yang lebih dulu menyahut perkataan sang kakak. Ia salah tingkah sendiri mendengar pujian yang kakaknya lontarkan pada calon istrinya itu. Pasalnya jarang sekali sang kakak melakukan hal seperti itu padanya baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung.

"Iya, Kak. _I know he has done the best_. _I really feel proud of him_. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mendampinginya hingga akhir nanti," ucap Sungmin yang menahan rasa haru mendengar penuturan dari kakak Kyuhyun. Bahkan kakak Kyuhyun sendiri sudah melontarkan testimoninya mengenai kekuatan cinta Kyuhyun padanya. Rasanya ia segera ingin cepat-cepat nikah saja.

Mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang sangat menggelitik hatinya membuat Kyuhyun segera memeluknya dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan dan mencium pipinya. Sungmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu otomatis tersenyum malu.

"Doakan saya bisa menyusul kakak ya. Hehehehe," ucap Sungjin seraya cengengesan.

"Heh! Kerja dulu yang benar baru nikah," ceplos Kyuhyun yang kembali lagi pada posisi biasanya.

" _Amen_. Hahaha," ucap Sungmin seraya tertawa kecil.

"Kami sudahi dulu, ya. Berhubung hari sudah semakin malam, kasihan bu direktur ini sudah kubawa kabur dari kantornya. Hahaha," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang menyebalkan!" protes Sungmin kesal pada orang di sebelahnya.

"Oke, oke. Kami tunggu pernikahan kalian!" ucap Ahra.

"Dan juga makan-makannya!" sahut Sungjin.

" _See you!_ " seru Ahra dan Sungjin kompak.

" _See you too!_ " seru Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tak kalah kompak. _Video call_ pun ditutup oleh kedua belah pihak.

"Kyunnie, harus berapa kali aku kaget atas kejutanmu?!" seru Sungmin yang dipenuhi oleh rasa senang dari dalam hati. Ia lantas segera memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping. "Terima kasih banyak ya, sayang!"

"Sama-sama, Minnie," ucap Kyuhyun yang juga ikut tersenyum melihat Sungmin tersenyum. Ia pun mengelus pelan bagian atas kepala Sungmin. "Oh iya, Victoria juga mau menikah."

"Victoria mantanmu itu? Mau menikah?!" tanya Sungmin seraya menegakkan badan dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka lebih lebar. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali kaget.

"Iya. Tunangannya dari China. Kau juga diundang ke pernikahan mereka," ucap Kyuhyun yang kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantung jasnya. Sungmin terperanjat begitu sebuah undangan berwarna emas keluar dari kantung itu. Muat juga. "Ini untukmu. Undangan untukku sudah kusimpan," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan undangan itu pada Sungmin.

"Wow… Kapan pernikahannya?" tanya Sungmin seraya memindahtangankan undangan pernikahan Victoria dari tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap undangan itu masih dengan tertarik.

"Dua minggu lagi," jawab Kyuhyun. "Dia pasti akan terkejut mengingat aku mengambil waktu pernikahan kita lebih dulu dari dia, mengingat dialah yang lebih dulu menyerahkan undangannya itu padaku pada saat reuni itu," ujarnya seraya tersenyum geli.

"Wow… Zhoumi namanya. Lumayan juga," ucap Sungmin ketika melihat-lihat isi undangan itu. "Akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang tepat."

" _Yeah_ … Zhoumi juga ikut ke reuni itu bersama Victoria. Aku sempat berkenalan dengannya. Dan dia sudah tahu bahwa aku mantan kekasihnya dia," tutur Kyuhyun.

" _What_?!" ucap Sungmin seraya membelalakkan mata. "Bagaimana bisa?! Victoria yang memberitahukannya?! Aku yakin ia pasti cemburu."

"Iya. Lucu sekali wanita itu. Dia pun sangat terbuka pada Zhoumi. Semua mantannya katanya diperkenalkan olehnya pada tunangannya itu," balas Kyuhyun ringan. " _And… Yeah… He's definitely jealous. It's funny._ Hahaha. Terlebih lagi aku sedang sendiri ketika bertemu mereka."

"Kau datang ke reuni benar-benar sendirian?" tanya Sungmin yang hatinya mulai mengeruh.

" _Yes_ ," jawab Kyuhyun ringan. "Aku benar-benar menunggumu, tapi ternyata kau tidak datang. Padahal teman-teman—Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong, Ryeowook, sudah membawa kekasih masing-masing. Eunhyuk dan Donghae apalagi itu, mereka mesra-mesraan di depan umum. Victoria juga sudah membawa tunangannya. Sementara aku sendirian. Kalau kau datang aku jadinya tidak benar-benar sendirian."

"Maaf…," ucap Sungmin seraya meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan rasa bersalah. Rupanya ketidakdatangannya pada reuni sekolah tempo lalu benar-benar menjadi perkara besar bagi Kyuhyun. Ia merasa begitu berdosa jadinya sekali pun penyebab ketidakhadirannya itu karena masalah pekerjaan yang penting.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengecup kening Sungmin untuk menenangkannya. "Yang penting sekarang kau sudah menjadi calon istriku," ucapnya seraya menatap Sungmin intens dan tersenyum tulus.

Sungmin terkekeh malu mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi saat pria itu menyebut dirinya sebagai calon istrinya, membuat ia semakin salah tingkah. "Setidaknya kita dulu yang lebih dulu menikah dibanding mereka."

"Hahahaha, benar," ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tertawa. Benar juga apa kata Sungmin.

"Aku pun senang karena ternyata pada akhirnya kau akur juga dengan Victoria," ucap Sungmin kemudian. "Kukira Victoria benar-benar tidak menganggapmu ada lagi. Konflik kalian saat putus membuatku takut."

Kyuhyun tertawa lebih keras lagi ketika gendang telinganya menangkap penuturan Sungmin yang sangat lucu baginya. "Pasti karena ia yang cemburu padamu saat itu. Aku minta maaf ya karena sempat menyalahkanmu waktu itu sampai-sampai aku hampir meretakkan persahabatan kita. Untung ada Eunhyuk…"

"Eunhyuk?!" ucap Sungmin seraya mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa yang ia lakukan? Aku tidak pernah tahu," tanyanya penasaran sekaligus juga was-was.

"Pokoknya dialah yang membuatku sadar kalau kehadiran sahabat itu penting. Apalagi dirimu. Kau benar-benar menjaga perasaanku padahal aku tahu bagaimana ketakutanmu pada saat persahabatan kita itu terancam sampai-sampai kau sempat menangis," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa?! Kau tahu bahwa aku sempat menangis itu?!" tanya Sungmin kaget. Astaga, ia mendadak malu.

"Iya," jawab Kyuhyun ringan.

"Astaga—Eunhyuk siaaaal!" seru Sungmin kesal. Ternyata sahabat wanitanya itu tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Minnie. Biar bagaimana pun dia juga berjasa. Kalau bukan karena dia mungkin aku akan benar-benar tidak mengacuhkanmu lagi dan kita akan menjadi seperti orang asing," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin serius. Ia pun memalingkan pandangan menuju ke arah luar ruangan. Sebelum Sungmin angkat bicara ia yang lebih dulu memulainya lagi. "Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan waktu itu yang paling membuatku sadar? 'Pacar mungkin akan datang silih berganti sampai nanti kau menemukan jodoh yang tepat, tapi sahabat akan selalu setia menemanimu walaupun kau sudah mendapat jodoh'."

Hati Sungmin terenyuh juga begitu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun mengenai _quotes_ yang katanya bersumber dari Eunhyuk itu. Benar juga—salah satu buktinya adalah Eunhyuk. Lalu—Kyuhyun bagaimana?

"Lantas, bagaimana jika ternyata jodohmu adalah sahabatmu sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun yang seolah-olah berbicara sendiri, namun Sungmin merasa bahwa ia sedang berbicara padanya dan ia merasa tersindir. "Berarti orang itu akan selalu setia menemanimu sampai akhir," ia pun memalingkan tatapannya ke arah Sungmin dengan intens dan senyum yang menggoda. Benar ternyata menurut Sungmin, orang itu menyindirnya. Jelas, calon suaminya.

" _Amen_ ," Sungmin pun membalas senyum Kyuhyun dengan tulus. Ya, semoga.

—o0o—

"Saudara Cho Kyuhyun, apakah saudara mengaku disini dihadapan Allah Bapa, Tuhan Allah Yesus Kristus sang Gembala Agung dan Allah Roh Kudus serta hamba-Nya dan disaksikan oleh keluarga dan jemaat Tuhan, bahwa saudara bersedia dan mau menerima Saudari Lee Sungmin sebagai istri saudara satu-satunya, untuk hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup, untuk mengasihinya sama seperti saudara mengasihi diri sendiri, untuk mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia kepadanya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sang pendeta mengucapkan pertanyaan atas sesi pengakuan dan ikrar pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kepada sang mempelai pria, di hadapan seluruh para jemaat yang menjadi saksi peristiwa ini, dan juga di hadapan Tuhan.

Tentu saja jantung Sungmin berdentum dengan kuat dan cepat ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara pendeta yang melontarkan pertanyaan keramat itu di depannya juga, selain di depan Kyuhyun juga. Apalagi saat jemari tangan Kyuhyun memperkuat genggaman tangan mereka yang sedari tadi tertaut, membuat darahnya semakin berdesir hebat. Ia pun menambah kekuatan tangannya juga dalam menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Ya, saya bersedia," ucap Kyuhyun dengan mantap. Tentu saja ia bersedia menjaga bidadari dunia di sebelahnya ini. Sungmin pun yang berada di sampingnya merasa terharu.

"Saudari Lee Sungmin, apakah saudari mengaku disini dihadapan Allah Bapa, Tuhan Allah Yesus Kristus sang Gembala Agung dan Allah Roh Kudus serta hamba-Nya dan disaksikan oleh keluarga dan jemaat Tuhan, bahwa saudari bersedia dan mau menerima Saudara Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suami saudari satu-satunya, untuk hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup, untuk mengasihinya sama seperti saudara mengasihi diri sendiri, untuk mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia kepadanya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Kini giliran Sungminlah yang harus melakukan peneguhan pernikahan atas pertanyaan dari sang pendeta. "Ya, saya bersedia," ucapnya dengan senang hati.

Kedua mempelai merasa lega atas selesainya pengucapan pengakuan dan ikrar atas pernikahan mereka. Namun mereka berdua pun menyadari bahwa masih ada lagi satu sesi yang lebih menegangkan, yaitu pengucapan sumpah, sehingga mereka masih setia memautkan tangan mereka satu sama lain dan saling menguatkan.

Terdengar sang pendeta mengeluarkan ceramah beliau sejenak, dan didengarkan oleh seluruh jemaat dengan khidmat, termasuk kedua mempelai di depan beliau sendiri.

"Silahkan saudara saling berjabat tangan dan mengucap ikrar janjinya."

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya sesi yang paling menegangkan dimulai bagi keduanya karena membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi. Pengucapan ikrar janji setia suami istri, dengan didampingi oleh pendeta dan perhatian jemaat masih tertuju pada kedua mempelai. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun lantas segera berganti posisi menjadi saling berhadapan dengan kini kedua tangan merekalah yang saling terpaut antar keduanya. Sungmin langsung malu sendiri begitu di depannya disuguhkan dengan penampilan sang direktur perusahaan bank terkemuka yang begitu tampan dan menawan, yang pada hari ini resmi jadi suaminya. Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan kedua pipi Sungmin tiba-tiba saja memerah langsung menahan tawa. Wanita cantik di depannya ini memang mudah salah tingkah.

"Selama kalian mendengar satu sama lain berbicara, ingatlah bahwa kalian akan mengucapkan ikrar janji ini. Biarkan janji ini hidup di hati kalian, biarkan janji ini menjadi janji yang berarti bagi kalian, baik dalam saat-saat ini maupun untuk seumur hidup. Cho Kyuhyun, mohon untuk mengikuti apa yang saya katakan…"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap saat pendeta hendak memulai ikrar janji pernikahan padanya, agar bisa berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan.

"Saya, Cho Kyuhyun menerima engkau, Lee Sungmin menjadi satu-satunya istri dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat, untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan serta dihargai, seperti Kristus mengasihi Jemaat-Nya hingga maut memisahkan kita, menurut titah kudus Tuhan dan iman percaya saya kepada-Nya, kuucapkan janji setiaku kepadamu."

Rasanya Sungmin ingin menangis mendengar suara Kyuhyun saat ia mengucapkan ikar janji pernikahan dengan tegas padanya, dengan sorot matanya yang tak kalah tegas. Apalagi Kyuhyun menyuguhkan senyum tulus saat berada di ujung ikrar tersebut, membuat Sungmin semakin tak tahan. Namun tanpa diduga Kyuhyun mengusap pelan kedua tangannya selama sejenak dengan menggunakan jempolnya dan setelah itu ia menguatkan genggamannya, membuat Sungmin merasa sedikit tenang. Peka sekali pria ini.

"Saya, Lee Sungmin menerima engkau, Cho Kyuhyun menjadi satu-satunya suami dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat, untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan serta dihargai, seperti Kristus mengasihi Jemaat-Nya hingga maut memisahkan kita, menurut titah kudus Tuhan dan iman percaya saya kepada-Nya, kuucapkan janji setiaku kepadamu."

Pada akhirnya Sungmin merasa lega sekali karena ia berhasil mengikuti ucapan sang pendeta dengan baik penggalan demi penggalan kalimat dengan baik dan lancar. Kyuhyun pun merasa lega juga mendengarnya.

Selanjutnya adalah sesi pemakaian cincin kedua mempelai kepada satu sama lain. Dengan mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan pendeta, Kyuhyun memasukkan cincin pernikahan mereka yang merupakan cincin emas senilai 24 karat itu kepada jari manis tangan kiri Sungmin. Begitu pula dengan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun setelahnya. Kedua mempelai itu diam-diam terharu begitu menyadari bahwa cincin pernikahan sudah tertaut pada jemari mereka masing-masing, yang merupakan bukti bahwa mereka sudah terikat dalam pernikahan yang berlandaskan cinta.

Mereka berdua terus mengikuti jalannya pernikahan, hingga pada akhirnya sesi final dibuka. Kyuhyun langsung berteriak kegirangan dalam hati.

"Cho Kyuhyun, silahkan mencium istri saudara."

Selintas Sungmin teringat akan _french kiss_ yang ia dapatkan setelah Kyuhyun melamarnya tempo lalu, dan ia merasa ketakutan sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak siap untuk mendapatkan ciuman panas itu kembali apalagi di depan umum seperti ini mengingat Kyuhyun adalah orang yang _pervert_.

Namun ternyata, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut namun dalam. Sungmin bisa merasakan adanya sentuhan kasih sayang yang mengalir pada ciuman di bibirnya. Kasih sayang seorang suami kepada istrinya. Mengundang ia untuk membalas dengan gerakan yang serupa sebagai bukti kasih sayang kepada suaminya ini.

Memang Kyuhyun sendiri mengusahakan untuk memberikan sentuhan yang selembut mungkin pada bibir sang istri meski bibir tersebut begitu memabukkan yang mengundangnya untuk menuntut ciuman yang lebih liar lagi. Ia tidak mau Sungmin ikut menikmati ciuman di hari pernikahan mereka ini juga, sama seperti dirinya, tanpa adanya rasa risih sedikit pun. Ciuman pertama mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena harapannya untuk mendapat kado spesial berupa Sungmin sebagai istrinya berhasil dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Kado yang sangat berharga dibanding barang apa pun selain hidupnya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya semua berakhir bahagia. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berhasil menjadi suami istri mulai hari itu juga. Memang setelah ini mereka berdua akan menjalani tantangan yang lebih berat dalam kehidupan rumah tangga, apalagi dengan keadaan mereka yang saat ini sedang menggeluguti pekerjaan mereka masing-masing pada negara bahkan benua yang berbeda. Namun halang rintangan telah mereka lalui selama belasan bahkan puluhan tahun sejak mereka masih belia. Kecintaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain pun telah teruji baik, dengan lamanya mereka pisah jarak selama sepuluh tahun tanpa adanya komunikasi apa pun namun tetap awet. Dengan adanya komitmen yang kuat, cinta mereka yang tak kalah kuat, serta Tuhan yang menguatkan mereka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yakin mereka bisa membangun rumah tangga mereka dengan baik sampai akhir hayat.

 _It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter…_

 _Whatever you want baby I'll give…_

 _Wipe away your tears…_

 _It'll never be dark…_

 _I'll be by your side everyday…_

 _It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter…_

 _Other than you who can I love?_

 _Just hoping for the day when you'll see…_

 _My love for you,_

 _My love that I can't take back…_

THE END.

—o0o—

A/N:

Akhirnya FF ini tamat sebelum saya masuk kuliah lagi YEAY.

Ada beberapa poin yang mau saya bahas:

\- Ini FF ngepostnya emang kebut banget yah tanpa nunggu banyak reviewer muncul. Ini emang disiapin buat ultah Kyuhyun. Eh sebenernya awalnya buat ultah Sungmin sih, tapi ternyata gak keburu. Ya udah jadinya dimundurin sebulan dan akhirnya sempet.

((Yelah muna banget sih buktinya mau niat nyiapin sesuatu buat ultah Sungmin padahal udah unstan))

Ya so what? Saya waktu itu ngerasa timingnya deket buat ultahnya Sungmin, jadi klop aja gitu. Lagian juga saya udah move on dari dia kalo versi cowok, kalo versi ceweknya sih belom ;_; Jadi menurut gue, justru kalo udah move on itu ya bakal biasa aja jadinya kalo ngebahas Sungmin lagi, gak ngerasa sakit hati lagi. Eh tapi istrinya masih najong banget deh (?) #yahngebash #maapkeun

But the most important thing for me is, saya mau muasin hasrat nulis saya dan gak ada yang bisa ganggu gugat karena prinsip gue adalah nahan ide = nahan boker.

\- FF ini emang based on my fckin true story, tapi yang part 1 nya aja, di bagian flashbacknya. Dasar ide yang menjadi patokan saya buat bikin FF A Gift to You dan My Love for You ini ya dari pengalaman pahit itu. Tapi saya udah bilang di FF AGTY kalo pada akhirnya saya cuma nyinggung dikit doang di sana DX ya udah, saya mutusin buat dicurhatin di sekuelnya aja. Walaupun sebenernya di part 1 itu udah BANYAK direkayasa lagi (jadi gak curhat mentah mentah), tapi bikinnya cukup nyes LOL bcs in fact nyatanya saya emang udah pernah ngegebet orang selama 6 tahun dan saya cuma deketnya setahun doang ama dia, pas kelas 5 SD. Dan emang ada lagi sih part yang based on true story juga, yaitu part 2B, walaupun BANYAK yang direkayasa juga, tapi ada bagian yang bikin saya bener-bener sakit hati sama mantan gebetan ((mantan gebetan)) saya itu sampai-sampai saya ogah buat deket sama dia lagi dan emang dianya ngejauh juga sih sampai sekarang udah gak kenal deh. Makanya saya emang gak mau ngeribetin banyak konflik juga di sini karena bikin saya sakit aja nginget kejadian-kejadian di mana saya ngegebet dia dulu, sakit dalam artian muak, bukan menampik fakta kalo saya masih suka sama dia, karena saya di posisi ceweknya. Makanya pula, yang pake sudut pandang ceweknya di mana ceweknya ngerasa lelah cuma di AGTY doang, sementara di MLFY ini saya lebih pengen ke harapan buat yah semoga ada deh cowok yang kayak Kyuhyun di FF ini, yang bener-bener kena karma sampe segitunya. Aamiin dah. EHE.

\- Makasih banget buat semua yang udah review. Saya liat semuanya kok. Makasih semangatnya, kritik dan sarannya, saya liat semua komentar kalian kok. Makasih banget. Terharu karena masih ada juga yang mau baca FF KyuMin :^)

\- Ini FF emang sederhana banget ceritanya jadi maapkeun kalo gak memuaskan. Eh udah saya peringatin kan di awal, jadi jangan protes kalo gak memuaskan yah.

Btw, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUHYUN MY ULTIMATE BIAS UNTIL NOW! I wish all the best for him, and….

And I hope someone in the army would say happy birthday to him also, even though only in his heart. Amen.

Btw, saya juga bentar lagi ultah tanggal 5 nanti #YATERUSKENAPA #BYE


End file.
